The More Boys I Meet, The More I Love My Dog
by Max1098
Summary: '"...Or so I hear." He said not letting the smile leave his face.' when my OC, Missy accidently bumps into Jerry on her first day at Seaford, they both start to fall for each other. Problem? Missy's shyness & over-protective brother and Jerry's insane girlfriend.Rated T cuz I'm not sure what to rate it.PAIRINGS:Main: JerryxOC. With some JackxKim, EddiexOC, MiltonxJulie and RudyxOC
1. Chapter 1 New girl say what?

**Hey guys! Here's my story. I hope you like it! :) Let me tell you, it took forever to figure out a title for this thing. On another note: I noticed a lot of Author's where leaving fanfiction due to school. Most of the Author's on here are starting high school and are leaving this website due to that. So I figured since numerous people are leaving fanfiction and/or putting their story on hold, You guys could use another author. I can pretty much update whenever because I'm homeschooled. unfortunately as of the moment a couple of my friends broke my laptop (busted it's screen), So for a while I will be updating from my brother's computerAright, I'm not gonna talk anymore, on with the story! PS This whole story is from Missy's P.O.V. Except the first paragraph, that's in no one's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer- Me: Hey Jack?**

**Jack: Yeah?**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Jack: Sure but Missy so does it next time.**

**Missy: noted. -_-**

**Me: Cool. Proceed. **

**Jack: Max1098 doesn't own Kickin' It!, Facebook, Google Translator or any of the songs mentioned in here.**

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Hey guys." Jack said walking up to the Wasabi Warrior's usual lunch table in the cafeteria.

A collection of 'Hey', 'Yo' and 'What's up?' greeted the brunette as he sat down smiling.

"Guys, did you hear there's a new girl here?" Milton said.

"Yeah- About that guys-" Jack started but the guys cut him off.

"So?" Kim said eyeing what looked like meatloaf but could have been chicken soup that was sitting on her tray.

"SO? A new girl! Someone who doesn't know us!" Eddie shouted, standing up.

Also gaining the attention of everybody in the lunchroom.

He smiled sheepishly and sat back down.

"And if they're lucky, never will." Jerry mumbled.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah. Fine." He said not looking up from his lunch tray, that he didn't know why he had in front of him, because frankly he had no intention of eating that slop.

"It doesn't sound like it." Milton said concerned for his Colombian friend.

"What gave you that impression Milton?" Jerry said more coldly than he expected.

"I thought you'd be happy. Didn't you and Grace just celebrate being together three months?" Kim said happily; the blonde wasn't friends with Grace to say the least.

They were pretty much enemies by now.

Oh Yeah Jerry and Grace celebrated, by Grace making out with another guy.

This he hadn't told the guys.

He's starting to think of himself as Single now.

People on Facebook would ask him how his girlfriend was and his immediate reaction was 'What? Who? What girlfriend?'. He knew Grace was a popular girl in school- Extremely popular actually. She's like the Queen Bee of Seaford high. But she's been fighting with another girl from the cheer squad for that spot- But he didn't think she was capable of being a jerk.

"Yeah. I gotta go." Jerry mumbled before standing up and throwing his trash away, only to bump into someone on his way out the door.

He caught whoever it was and their falling backpack. He met eyes with a heavily breathing, beautiful (at least he thought she was beautiful) brunette girl with penetrating brown eyes.

**Missy's POV**

I opened the door to the cafeteria, and accidently bumping into someone.

I closed my eyes ready to hit the hard hallway floor.

But for some reason- I never did.

I opened my eyes to a concerned black haired, brown eyed boy, that was actually really cute.

I stood up straight, brushing my shirt that said 'Love Dance' off and realizing that I didn't have my backpack.

"Where's my backpack?" I asked to no one in particular, looking around for it.

The brown eyed boy in front of me held up my pink backpack.

I smiled and took it from him.

He smiled back and I blushed, looked down and put my backpack back on.

"Cool shirt yo!" I looked down at it, then back up at the smiling brown eyed boy.

"Thanks." I said.

"Are you a dancer?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Sweet! What kind of dance do you do?" He asked me.

"Jazz, Lyrical, Tap, Irish, Pom, Broadway, Acro, Ballet and Powerhouse Jazz... Just to name a few." I laughed.

He laughed with me before asking, "Have you done Hip-Hop?"

I shook my head, "I tried it, but I wasn't very good at it."

"Hey, if you wanna get better at it, I'd be happy to help you." He said, I smiled at him.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Why not?" He said.

"Well, Because you just met me, and you don't even know my name or anything about me." I told him.

He nodded but said, "True, But I know you've got to have some skill to pull off Powerhouse Jazz and Tap. It's hard stuff, Or so I hear." He said not letting the smile leave his face.

I nodded. "It is." I said, trying not to look at his eyes.

"Hey, I'm Jerry, By the way." He said.

I smiled, "OH yeah, I've heard about you." I joked shaking his hand.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"No." I said shaking my head.

We both laughed.

"I'm Melissa but my twin brother calls me Missy." I told him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Missy..." He thought about that sentence for a minute. "You know, if you ignore the part where I bumped into you. Sorry about that by the way."

I shook my head. "That's okay. Trust me I've been hit way harder than that before."

"Speaking of, what's that on your eye?" He must have just now gotten a close up look at my face.

I quickly snapped my hand up and covered my right eye.

"Pink eye." I stated simply.

I'm _so_ bad at lying.

"Really? Cuz it looks more like a Black eye." He said.

I laughed at his wordplay, but when I didn't respond, he cleared his throat obviously figuring out to not push the subject any more.

"What's your next class?" He asked me.

"Uhhhh..." I said fumbling around in my backpack for my folder, but unfortunately for me a couple other things fell out of my bag.

He bent down and picked them up.

"You write songs?" He asked, looking at the top notebook that was on the pile he had just picked up off the floor.

"Yeah, but they're not very good." I said quickly, grabbing my stuff from him, stuffing them back in my backpack. "It looks like, Spanish II."

I sighed.

"Great." I mumbled.

"I can show you where that is if you want. I'm in that class too." He said.

"Thanks. I keep getting lost." I told him.

He pointed to the hallway in front of him and we started walking.

"So, do you speak Spanish; or are you just in this class because that's what was on your schedule?" Jerry asked me.

"I wish. I've been taking Spanish since 6th grade and I can't even carry on a conversation with someone." I told him.

"Don't worry the Spanish teacher is very unique here." He said.

I nodded, not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Turns out it was a bad thing.

A very bad thing.

**~Screen Flip~**

The teacher just starts speaking fluent Spanish from the second she walks into the room.

"I'm dead." I mumble to myself putting my head on my desk.

"La Sra. Anderson ¿hay algo que le gustaría compartir con la clase?" (**Author's note: "Ms. Anderson is there something you would like to share with the class?" :) ) **

I glanced to my right, which is where Jerry was seated.

I didn't know how to respond so I just shook my head no- not that I knew what she was saying eaither.

"Muy bueno. Y la clase Démosle la bienvenida a la Sra. Anderson Seaford alto, ya que es su primer día." (**AN: "Very good. And class please Welcome Ms. Anderson to Seaford high, as this is her first day.")**

The teacher walked over to the dry erase board that has replaced the chalk boards here, and I glanced at Jerry.

"I thought you said she's an easy teacher." I whispered to Jerry.

"I said she was Unique. I never said she was easy. There's a difference." He whispered back.

"Terrific." I mumbled.

"I'm suppressed you know the difference, Martinez." Some kid that was already getting on my nerves said from the seat behind us.

"Shut it Randy." Jerry snarled.

I turned back to my notebook without a word.

Obviously they weren't friends.

Or anything close to that.

**~Kickin' It With you!~**

"Hey Missy! Wait up!"

I heard a familiar voice call from behind me.

I stopped and turned around seeing a sprinting Jerry heading my way.

He caught up to me and stopped in front of me.

"Do you have any plans?" He asked me.

"Uh, Jerry I heard from some girl in Bio that you have a girlfriend and-"

He cut me off.

"No, as friends."

For some odd reason, that almost hurt to hear him say that.

"I figured maybe you'd like to take your mind off of your first day... _here_," He mentioned to the white and blue school behind us. "And maybe just hang out for a little while."

I thought about it for a second.

"Sure." I told him, biting my bottom lip.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"Your hair got dyed pink?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah. Turns out it was Truman putting Eddie up to it the whole time." He said still laughing.

"So is this Eddie guy, your friend?" I asked him once our laughter died down.

"Yeah, him, Milton, Jack, Kim and Me all go to that dojo right there." He motioned behind him to a Brown dojo with green lights spelling out 'BOBBY WASABI MARTAIL ARTS ACADEMY'.

"Oh yeah, I've heard a lot about this place- Wait did you say Jack?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah Jack, he's like a martial arts genius. The stuff he can do is insane man."

I put my smoothie down on the table.

"You know he kind of looks like you... a lot. Minus the obvious." He said examining my facial features.

"You don't know my last name do you?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"No. Not unless you told me and I didn't hear you or I zoned out." He said.

"I'm-"

I couldn't finish my sentence though because somebody interrupted me.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? Beauty and Beast."

I recongized that voice.

But we'll get to that story later.

"What do you want _Frank_?" Jerry hissed.

We both stood up.

"I wanted to see what kind of new girlfriend you swaped out with Grace."

"I'm not his... girlfriend." I said.

It almost sounded weak.

Dang hormones.

Unfortunatly, I can't blame them for everything.

But in this case I'm going too.

"Don't you have to get back to your dojo Frank?" Jerry said, Obvouisly annoyed with Frank's pressence.

"Not untill I teach you two a lesson."

"Pretty hard to do when your 19 and in the 7th Grade." Jerry said.

Frank got annoyed by this and sent a punch towards Jerry.

I stepped infront of him and caught his fist.

"Okay, You probably shouldn't have done that." I said before kicking frank in the side.

Two other Black Dragon's came after us and I took one and Jerry took the other.

When we where done, They where laying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"And that's why you don't hit a girl." I told Frank before turning to Jerry.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that Missy? You're awesome!" He said, out of breath.

"My grandfather." I told him.

Before I could go any further a short blond man in a gi and a black belt tied around his waist came running out of the dojo with a blonde girl-about my hight, an african american- just slightly taller than the blonde, a brunette that I knew all to well who he was, and a red head kid- towering over me and the blonde.

"What happened out here?" He short man said.

"Rudy, The Black Dragon's attacked us, and Missy here took out 5 Black Dragon's all by herself!" Jerry explained to him.

The short blonde man turned his attention over to me.

"Hi, Sensei Rudy Calephsi **(Author's note: I have no idea how to spell that. But I'm glad they finally gave Rudy a last name though! :) )**." He said, wildly shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you sensei." I said, bowing.

"Have you taken Karate before?" Sensei Rudy asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah I studdied with our Grandfather." Motioning to the brunette.

The Sensei stood there, confused.

"Pardon?" He asked.

I sighed, "I'm Missy Anderson." I said before the brunette came and stood next to me.

"Twin sister, of Jack Anderson." He said.

They gasped.

"Whoa." The sensei looked at us.

"Twins?" He clarified.

We nodded.

He stood there before running around like a nutcase, then back into the dojo screaming something about he's not a failure.

"Twins?" the blonde said. "How come you didn't tell us?" She said.

"Well, I tried to, but everytime I tried one of you cut me off." Jack said.

"Twins?" the red head, african american and Jerry said.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Jack.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"Okay, so you knew about us- How come we didn't know about you?" Eddie said as we sat down in a booth at 'Falafel Phil's'.

"I went to a Private school near here." I told them.

"How come your not still there?" Milton asked.

"Some... _Things_ happend and my parent's had me swich schools." I told them.

"Do you mind if we ask, What school you went to? There's only two in the area. Swathmore Academy and Seaview Academy." Kim said.

"Swathmore." I told them, knowing that they hated that school. "But trust me- I'm nothing like them. I just went there because it was gonna help me with my music." I reassured them.

"Oh Kim- I heard you beat Claire in the Pearl of Seaford Pageant." I said.

"Yes I did." She said proudly.

"Up top." I said, and we hi-fived.

"Jack- You're sister is awesome. I'm not gonna be the only girl babysitting you guys anymore." She said.

I laughed.

"Hey!" Was the guys responce to Kim's comment.

"Guys, I love you- But it's a tiring job." She said.

"So I've heard." I told her.

"Oh my gosh- We have to have a sleepover sometime." Kim said, getting excited.

"I'd love to, I haven't had a sleepover in forever!" I told her.

"Great! What about Friday night? My Place?" She asked.

"I have horseback riding at 5 but I'm sure you can come with." I told her.

The boys groaned in boredom.

"Oh sorry are we boreing you?" I asked them with fake sympathy.

"A Little bit." Jerry said, sipping on his drink.

"We'll get out of your hair then. Oh My gosh- There's this new store in the mall, and I can't take the guys in there. Wanna come with?" Kim asked me.

"Sure! See ya at home Jack." I said getting up from the table as me and Kim grabbed our bags.

"But what about-"

"Bye Jack." I said on my way out of the resturant.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"So what's the deal with you and my brother?" I asked Kim as she held up a dress to me.

I shook my head and she put it back on the rack.

"Deal? there's nothing going on between me and Jack." She said.

"Really? Because I've heard differnt" I told her.

"Really?" She said.

"Yup. Jack won't shut up about you. It's annoying... and Sweet." I told her.

"Really?" She asked again.

I nodded. She pulled out a long Purple dress with gold straps.

"That's cute!" I said taking it from her.

"Yup, Perfect for the dance in two weeks." She said.

I ripped my eyes away from the dress and focused them on my blonde friend.

"Pardon?" I asked her.

"The Homecoming Halloween Masquerade ball...?" She said.

I nodded in understanding.

"OH yeah, I heard some girl's talking about it in Bio today." I told her.

"You should so go with Jack." I said.

"What-" I cut her off, "He likes you Kim. I'm sure of it. There for..." I said pulling out an orange strapless dress.

"I'll try it on." She said trying to sound bored, she took it from me and I laughed at the excited look on her face when she ran to the dressing rooms.

My phone viabrated in my pocket.

I pulled it out.

_New text message from Unknown Number. _

I debated on whether I should open it or not.

I fliped open my phone and opened the text.

_Watch your back, Anderson. He's mine. _

I stared at the text for a minute before turning around and looking around the store.

No body was on their phone that I saw.

Who is this?

* * *

**Hey! So the first chapter is done :) Phew, that took me two days to write because I didn't like it. Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end. I couldn't resist. :) Anyway, I hope you liked it, and let me know what you think!**

**The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog! :) (No offence to anyone :) )**

**~Max1098**


	2. Chapter 2 Princess Melissa?

**Hey! I'm back with my second chapter. Anyway, My cousin's are at my house this weekend so I probably won't have as much time to update, but I will update the 3rd chapter soon. It would mean a lot if you reviewed and told me how I am doing. :) I wanted to give a shout out to ilovesports1999 for reviewing and favoriting this story just a mere couple hours after I posted it! :) If you have any question's about anything my story, my OC; Missy, anything really, PM me or review! I'd be happy to answer your question(s). :) Alright, I might also need an another OC- she would be minor, but I'm not sure if I'll use her or not. So keep an eye out for an OC contest. :) Alright enough of my talking. On with the chapter! :) (PS this is a two/three-part chapter. Haven't decided which yet :))**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey Missy?**

**Missy: Yes?**

**Me: Can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Missy: Did Jack put you up to this? He's supposed to be asking Kim to the dance!**

**Me: SHHHHHHHHHHH! Save it for the chapter! Just do the disclaimer!**

**Missy: Alright. Max1098 doesn't own Kickin' It!, Storage Wars, Carrie Underwood's 'The more boys I meet", Or Wizards of Waverly Place, but I do own the plot and my OC, Missy. :)**

**Me: Thank you. Now I'm off to write about-**

**Missy: Note to self- Don't let Max1098 do a long disclaimer because she will spill something about the chapter. **

**Me: HEY!**

**Missy: Okay, Enjoy!**

**Me: What she said... Now I'm sad- Oh wait, is thing still on? Hehe. *Runs off* Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright Melody, What are we watching tonight?" I asked plopping down on the couch. I flipped through the channel's until I found Storage Wars. I love history so it's kind of interesting to see what they find in these abandoned storage lockers. Me and Melody (My mixed breed dog. [I know, I'm a dork.]) where watching the 3rd 'Storage Wars' in a row when the doorbell rang. "Okay, Wouldn't it be awesome if that was the pizza I forgot to order?"**(AN: Wizards of Waverly Place :))** I joked, she barked happily as I put the popcorn bowl on the coffee table, brushed the popcorn that had fallen on me, off of me and walked over to the front door, Melody right on my heels. I opened the door to reveal Jerry, Milton and Eddie standing there with what looked like sleeping bags and backpacks.

"Hey guys, Jack?" I asked them. They nodded. "Come on in." I said moving out the way, letting them in. "JACK!" I yelled. I heard a loud bang from upstairs He had probably just fallen out of his bed. Knowing him he was doing homework, fell asleep, and Now woke up when he hit the floor.

"Well, you certainly know how to be a good alarm clock." Eddie said as they took off their shoes. I nodded. "Yeah I've lived with him for 13 years, I'm pretty solid on how to get him to wake up." I told them. They nodded and a very tired, annoyed and it looked like dirty Jack entered the living room.

"Thank's for the wake up call Missy." he said. I patted his shoulder, "Anytime." I said before walking back to the couch with Melody and plopping down on it. "So this is your Saturday night?" Milton asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, This and an English paper for 's class" I said picking up the popcorn bowl again. "WAIT- what paper?" Eddie asked. "Even I know the answer to that Eddie. We have to write a fiction story in one of the categories we picked out of the hat in yesterday's class. It's due on Tuesday." Jerry said. Jack, Milton and Eddie's jaw's all dropped.

"What?" Jerry asked them confused.

"_YOU_. Of all people-"

"In the World-"

"_Know_'s all that information about a _School Project_?"

"Yeah, Why?" He asked them. Jack looked at Jerry then he looked at me who in that time had muted the TV, and was watching the whole thing. "This dojo is better than Cable." I said. They nodded. "MISSY!" Jack shouted, grabbing my arm, dragging me into the Kitchen. "Oh now who's an alarm clock?" I joked sarcastically as he pulled- rather- Dragged me into the Kitchen. He shut the door behind him. "Okay, What did you do?!" Jack whisper-yelled at me. "What. Are. You. Talking about?" I asked him.

"I'm completely lost here." I told him.

"obviously you liking Jerry has had a major effect on his brian."

I thought about his sentence for a minute. "Who snitched?" I asked him. I had had a sleepover with Kim, Milton's girlfriend Julie, and Eddie's girlfriend, Stacie; and they made me tell them- in major detail- what happened when I met Jerry at the beginning of the week, and it might have come out that I liked Jerry. They promised not to tell but obviously someone did, because I hadn't told anybody else... That I knew of anyway.

"Kim." Jack said. I raised my eyebrows. "Please tell me you at least asked her to the dance." I pleaded. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Who snitched?" He asked. If you hadn't known we're twins before now- If you heard us have a conversation... You'd pick up fast. "You just did." I smirked in victory. I actually had no idea that he had asked her to the dance, but I figured out one way to get my brother to admit to something, is to make him think he wasn't admitting/telling you anything.

"Uh- You're skills disgust me, Anderson." He told me. I laughed.

"I don't know why your using my last name because frankly my surname is your surname." I told him, laughing. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

_Later in Missy's bedroom 8:48pm_

I sat at my computer at my desk, trying to figure out what to write about. I got the Fantasy category, problem is I have too many ideas and not enough plots. I was searching on the internet for pictures of mystical creatures to maybe write about when a chat box popped up. _Chat received JJJM. _I narrowed my eyes at the screen. Who is JJJM? **Hey Missy, It's Jerry. Isn't this the most boring assignment eva? **I laughed at it and clicked the reply button. I was busy typing a reply when he sent me another one. **OMG Your house is swag yo! Do you still want help with hip-hop? **

I erased what I was typing and started typing a new reply. _Thanks Jerry. But technically, It's not my house. It's my parent's house. And yeah, Help with hip-hop would be awesome. :) And about the assignment, what category did you get? I'm having a heck of a time trying to find something to write for the Fantasy category. Which is weird because I love the idea of princesses, mermaids, knights in shining armor, unicorns, witches trying to mess up people lives etc. :) _

I pressed reply and kept searching for pictures. I ran across a picture of mermaids. It looked like it was a painting, but it was insanely cool. I copied the link and pasted it into the chat box. _OMG Jerry, look at this. _A couple of seconds later I get a reply. **What about Monday after school? (help w/ hiphop) and I got the syfy category :D And that's a cool picture. Although Jack's now wondering why I'm looking at a mystical creature that defiantly needs to put some more clothes on. **I laughed at his response, and typed a new one.

_hahaha. and syfy? What is your story about? _I got a reply a couple of seconds later. **Beats me. :p **I narrowed my eyes at the screen. _?... Didn't you already write it? _I looked at some more pictures finding a picture of a princess in a pink dress and a crown with a castle in the background. I hit the print button on the picture. **Yeah I wrote it but I can't remember what it was about. **I laughed _Oh yeah that makes..._ before I could finish replying, I fell asleep on my computer.

_Missy's dream- Still in Missy's POV_

"Princess Melissa! Your mother requests you to see her in the throne room immediately. She says it's urgent and time is sandollers." I sighed and put down my pen. "As she wishes." I said, getting up from my chair swimming over to the door. Hey I'm Princess Melissa of Mermadia **(AN: I know, real creative name right? Sorry) **and my mom is Queen. My dad was a human and unfortunately got into an accident on the way to come visit. So anytime I mention my dad, my mom makes an excuse to leave the room. It gets rather annoying, especially when I need to know something about him. Anyway, I'm 13 and I'm a mermaid and according to my mom I will always be one. I have a gold sparkly tail with hints of silver, blue, green and pink, and a halter bikini top that matches.

"I have to leave!" I shouted, exasperated. I couldn't imagine not living in Oceana. "Yes, It's not safe for a young merprincess such as yourself down here in Mermaidia anymore." I sat down trying to let this all soak in. "General Gage the King of our neighboring cities," I remembered my mom talking about him. He was the only Royal subject of any one of the cities _in the Ocean_ that we weren't friends with. I've never met him, but my mom says he's someone I must never occosiate with. Which is probably why she's sending me- to where ever she's sending me. "Is hatching a plan. I'm not sure what it is or what he's planning to do, but Me and the dukes fear that it might put you in danger. And I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you.

"So, What are you doing with me?" I asked her. "Me and the dukes think it would be less safe if you stayed under the ocean. General Gage would find you down here eventually. So," She took a deep breath. "I'm sending you up to the surface." My eyes widened. "What? Are you insane! I'm not gonna fit in up there, I mean hello," I picked up my tail and waved it around. "I've got this thing that must add 30 pounds." I told her. "One of your father's friends', Rudy Calephsi, Lives up on the coast, and he's got an adopted son, exactly your age actually, and I told him what was going on and He's gonna let you stay with him and his son untill everything down here is resolved." I thought about this for a minute as I put my tail down. "But, But what about you?" I asked her. "I have to stay down here in Mermaidia. If I leave the whole city will be in danger and He'll know something's up. And Melissa, You mustn't tell anyone who you really are." She told me. "Alright. If it's for your and the whole kingdoms safety, as well as my own- I'll go. When will I leave?" I asked her. "As soon as you pack."

I threw some tops (which is frankly all I had because, Hello? Mermaid.) in my bag, and I swam over and grabbed my journal. I shoved that in there with a couple pictures of my mom and dad (the pictures of dad i got from mom when she wasn't looking. They only made her cry anyways.) I also put a couple of neclaces, a pair of my mom's earrings that she gave me (but i don't wear them because I don't have pierced ears) a gold sea shell bracelet, make-up, and a mask that was my grandma's. After a couple more things I zipped my bag up and straightened my headband on my head, that was kind of more like a crown, that had two sea shells on the left side of it. I sighed, grabbed my stuffed bear (I know it's dorky but I've had this thing forever.), closed my bag and headed out the door. My mom met me in the hall and we swam to the emergency exit. "Okay, This necklace will change you into a human, but sadly it doesn't have enough power to control when you turn back into a mermaid. Once you get close enough to the surface, touch the necklace and say 'I wish to be human.' and the necklace will turn you into a human." My mother told me as we got closer to the exit.

"But, Make sure you don't get your body fully emerged in water, because then you will turn back into your mermaid self." I nodded, taking the necklace from my mom. "So I can use my necklace to turn into a human, but not back into a mermaid." I asked her making sure I was getting all this info right. "Correct. And if you ever want to see me, use the golden sea shell locket you got when you where born. Open it and a current image of what is happening to me down here in Mermadia will appear. It will remain until you shut the locket. But enough of my talking, Rudy will explain the rest. And don't worry his sons' are very nice as well as he." I stopped her in front of the exit. "Wait. Son'S?" I asked. "You said there was only 1." I told her. "He only has one adopted son, but his son's best friend lives with them as well. His parent's are doing something some where but you need to go. I love you." I hugged her. "Love you too Mom." I told her before swimming out of the exit, towards the surface.

I swam as fast as I could and I finally reached near the surface I heard a noise. A loud noise actually. I came up above water just so my eyes and nose where above water. I was about a couple yards away from the surface.

I had never been to the surface before, and It was so different. People where laughing and smiling just like down in Mermaidia, but they all had two sticks in place of where their tails _should_ be. And right now a couple boys where coming in from doing who knows what with some pretty weird looking boards. I swam a little closer keeping my head below water. I found some shrubs to hide behind untill everyone dispersed. I looked around for somebody who could be Rudy. Then I saw some boy swim out in my direction. I gasped and went underwater, hiding myself behind the plant. I saw him look around then turn back and swim back to shore. I sighed and came up to find that everyone was gone. I swam into shore so that I was sure I could stand on the bottom. "I wish to be human." I said touching the necklace. Sure enough, just as mom said, it turned me into one of them. Then after a while I realized I couldn't breathe. I came up, gasping for air.

Then I saw a short blonde man polishing one of those weird boards I saw earlier. I saw he had a name tag on. "Rudy?" I asked coming out of the water. His head shot up from the board he was polishing and directed his vision towards me. "Princess Melissa I presume." He said coming forward, bowing when he got over to me. "OH you, you don't have to bow. I'm not exactly royalty up here." I told him. "Can you walk?" He asked me. "Well enough. I think..." I said just before I face planted into the sand. "Okay, not at all." I joked getting up, brushing off the sand off my yellow dress that I had on. Rudy helped me up and into the house where he said he lived.

It was insanely pretty. It wasn't huge but It wasn't small either. After we walked in Rudy helped me to the couch. Then a woman, about the same age as Rudy, came out of the kitchen with flower all over her face. "Princess Melissa?" She asked. I nodded. "Hi, I'm Jessica, I'm Rudy's girlfriend." I smiled and shook her hand. "Have trouble walking?" She asked sitting down next to me, looking at a couple rips and stains in my dress. I nodded and laughed,

"Yeah."

"Don't worry I can fix that right up." She said.

"Thank you." I didn't expect everyone to be this nice. Wow. "You know, I've always wanted a daughter. Or a sister." She told me. "I know what you mean. I'm an only child. My. My dad died before my parent's had anymore children." I told her. "Ah, yes. Patrick. He was good man. I'm sorry that happened to him." I nodded and looked down. "Yeah. Me too." I said. "Sorry about my appearance, Princess but I was just making a pie and-"

I cut her off.

"Please, Call me Melissa. Just think of me as your honorary daughter. Or sister. It looks like your young enough for me to be your younger sister." I said.

She gave Rudy a surprised look, who was standing there listening to the whole conversation.

"You know what, I'm gonna go find you another dress to put on so I can fix that one." She said getting up. "I like this girl." She whispered to Rudy before she walked out. "So, anyway, Did your mom tell you about my son and his friend?" I nodded. "Yeah, she said they're my age." I told him. "Yeah, actually, my son actually has the same birthday as you- he kind of looks like you too." I nodded. "And they-" Before he could finish, 5 teenagers burst through the door, laughing talking and almost tackling each other over to get through the door. "Speak of the devils." he joked before going upstairs to help Jessica fix my bed. obviously the teenager's didn't know I was there, but I did lock eyes with one of the boys. He was actually really cute.

* * *

**Sorry! I have to stop there. Anyway I'll try to update soon if you guys want. Alright, Peace! Let me know what you think! **

**~Max1098**


	3. Chapter 3 First Kiss Or is it?

**Hey, I'm done my work for the day, so I decided to update. :) So Here's chapter 3. Who likes the Mermaid stuff? I've had a strange obsession with that stuff lately. Don't know why, but yeah :) Anyway, Thanks to those who has favorited, followed etc this story! I would still like some more reviews though, So don't be shy to drop a review in :) Alright, Enjoy the chapter! :) **

**PS this chapter is rated T for kissing scenes. Just warning you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I, Max1098, Don't own Speedo, Kickin' It, Taylor Swift's 'the other side of the door.',**

* * *

_Last Time on 'The more boys I meet, The more I love my dog'_

_"Speak of the devils." he joked before going upstairs to help Jessica fix my bed. obviously the teenager's didn't know I was there, but I did lock eyes with one of the boys. He was actually really cute._

I sat there watching them as they goofed off. I wish I could have friends like that. It stinks that all the other teenage mermaid's in Mermaidia saw me as their princess (good and bad [there was this group of them that didn't like me. Why? I wish I knew]) and never bothered to look at me more than just a princess. Then they noticed me. It was an interesting group of 5. The one who noticed me first was a red-head, skinny boy. He looked a little nerdy, by the way he dresses. He had hazel eyes **(AN: I'm not sure what color Dylan's eyes are, If they're green or hazel or whatever, but I'm gonna say he has hazel eyes unless I figure out otherwise :))**, freckles and a warm smile. I'm not sure if my appearance was appealing or unappealing by the way he was looking at me. There was a boy standing on his right, that was defiantly handsome- no question there.- He had brown hair, and dark brown eyes to match. He was wearing swim trunks, and a 'speedo' top. That's at least what the shirt said. He was slightly shorter than the red-head. There was a blonde girl on the left side of the red-head. She was about my hight, 1 and 1/2 tails **(AN: I'm just gonna make this how the mermaid's measuring system is. 1 tail is well... the length of a tail. So saying a person is one and half tails tall is saying that one and a half tails are as tall as the said person. Missy [Or Melissa, whatever you wanna call her. I call her Missy so whatever! :)] is about 5'3"/ 5'2", So she's shorter for a 13-year-old. Kim is only an inch or so taller than her. :))** tall, and had honey blonde hair. She was also wearing clothes that looked a lot like mine, but she had a skirt and a bikini top and a towel. She had brown eyes, which is strange for a blonde to have. Well, at least in Mermaidia it is. Usually if you have blonde hair you have hazel, green or blue eyes. There was a African-American standing behind her, and was peaking over her shoulder at me. He had brown eyes and brown hair, and was defiantly shorter than brown eyes (AN: Jack) and red head- But not much. He looked about around 1 and 3/4 of a tail. **(AN: I'm not sure how tall Alex, Dylan, Mateo, Leo or Olivia are, so I'm gonna say Eddie's around 5'5", While Milton is 5'10"/5'11", Jack 5'8"/5'6"/5'9", Jerry 5'10"/5'11"/6 ft, and I'm gonna say Kim is around 5'3"/5'4"/5'2". I know both Mateo and Dylan are the tallest in the group (at least I think so), so I might have over estimated. Sorry :$ )** and he was also wearing something like what brown eyes was wearing. The boy in front of him and next to the blonde is the boy I locked eyes with earlier. He was tall, probably as tall as red-head, if not a little taller. He had jet black hair, brown eyes and a playful smile. He also was wearing something like what brown eyes was wearing. He smiled at me. I smiled back and it seemed like we where having a conversation without actually talking... OKAY, That was corny. Sorry, but It's true. I looked down at my lap and started to blush. Brown eyes never took his eyes me and yelled upstairs, "HEY DAD!? WHY IS THERE A RANDOM GIRL SITTING ON OUR COUCH!?" I winced at his loud voice and looked up from my lap. "You forgot that she looks like you." the African-American pointed out shoving something in his mouth. Food, obviously. "Eddie! Jack! She is sitting right there!" The blonde pointed out. "I'm sorry, My friends are... well, Whatever you wanna think they are." She said coming and sitting down next to me. I smiled at her. "They seem-" I started but got cut off by brown eyes, whose name was either Jack or Eddie. Personally, I think he looks more like a Jack or a Leo. **[AN: ;) ]** "Kim- You seriously can't think of a better description of us?" He said, sounding fake hurt, putting a hand over his heart; over dramatically. I laughed at his action. He gave me a smile. I smiled back and directed my attention back to the Blonde whose name was Kim, obviously, according to brown eyes. "Harmless." I finished my sentence. "You haven't seen us surf. We're off the hook!" The red-head said **(AN: This could be Milton or Eddie's line. :)),** pretending to be balancing on something. I nodded, and gave Kim a look telling her I didn't understand. "GUYS! MEET MELISSA! SHE'S GOING TO BE STAYING WITH US FOR A WHILE. SO BE NICE!" I heard Rudy yell from upstairs. Then I heard a bang. "I'M OKAY." Rudy again. But I could tell from the sounds of it he wasn't okay. Kim rolled her eyes and the boys came and sat down on chairs and whatever. "Anyway, I'm Kim, and that is Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie." She said pointing to each boy when she got to them. It turns out the boy who made me blush was Jerry. "So, Melissa, Where are you from?" Eddie asked me. "Uh..." I glanced around the room. I had no idea what information they wanted! My eyes landed on a map of some place called Florida. "Florida." I stated, sighing; relieved that I came up with something. I silently thanked whoever that put that up there, for putting that map there and listened to the gang's question's. "Really? Because you look pale enough to be from wherever Milton is from." Eddie said. I looked down at myself. "HEY!" said an offended Milton. I laughed at his response, before realizing Jack was looking at Kim. They we're looking into each other's eyes, and smiling. I felt a smile tug at the ends of my lips and looked at the rest of the boys. I smirked and nodded my head towards them. They got the message. "Hey, Melissa, you look hungry." Milton said before getting up and walking into a room that Jessica came out of when I walked in. I stopped Jerry on his way out. "I can't walk." I whispered, sheepishly. He bent down to my level and gave me a confused look. "Why?" He asked me. "I uh... am recovering from an accident on a sea turtle." I said. Which was partly true, I fell off a sea turtle and injured myself one day last week at my lessons. **(AN: So, that's like horseback riding with a mermaid twist. I realize now that I'm typing this, that I could have made is Seahorses, but oh well :))** I'm fine now though, But he doesn't know that. "Sea turtle?" He asked as he motioned for me to stand up as he did and I followed his command. Okay, it wasn't really a command but whatever. "It's a brand name." I said quickly as he helped me into the other room. He helped me sit down and he shut the door behind him. I looked around. "So, What's up with Romeo and Juliet?" I asked them. Jerry sat down in a seat next to me (I was sitting at the island **(AN: It's a counter in the middle of a kitchen.)** on a tall chair, while Milton and Eddie sat at the table in front of us, that was pressed against the wall behind it. and smirked. "They've liked each other forever." Milton said. I nodded, "Seem's like a long time, don't ya think?" I asked them. They laughed. "Yeah, well, They have." Eddie said. "But they're too stupid to do anything about it." Jerry added. "Yeah. Stupid Pride." Milton finished. "How would pride get in the way?" I asked them. "You see, Both Kim and Jack are awesome surfers. Actually if this was karate **(Me: :D )** They'd be black belts in surfing." Eddie started. "But they're both the top surfer's right now in Cali, **(Me: This is in California still. :) BTW I know absolutely NOTHING about surfing. Just for the head's up. :)** **)**-" "Well, the top in their gender and anyway." Jerry added, but was then cut off by Milton. I nodded in understanding. "Personally, I have no idea why they let their pride get in the way; but they-" Jerry was cut off by two slamming doors. It sounded like one from upstairs and the front door. I looked at the guys and they opened the door that led out into the living room, where Jack and Kim WHERE. "Hey, Where'd they go?" Milton asked to no-one in particular. Jessica came down the stairs and I heard banging from upstairs. "Hey guys, Do you guy's happen to know what's up with Jack? He came upstairs, and slammed the door. He won't open it. He seemed mad." She said. I shook my head and so did the guys. "We just heard slamming doors. And that was it." Eddie said. "Great. Did Kim leave? Maybe she know's what's up with him..." She said, frantically looking around. "JACK OPEN UP! COME ON, MAN!" I heard Rudy knocking on Jack's door upstairs. "Um... Jessica..?" I said. The guys turned to me, moved out of the doorway and came back into the room, letting Jessica inside. "I think I know why Jack's upset." I said, showing her Jerry's funky phone thing-y, that I had heard a 'text message' pop up and pressed open. It was from Kim apparently and she explained what happened. "Oh, Okay, so maybe she can't help." She said handing Jerry his phone back. He nodded in thanks and Eddie said, "But we can. Come on Milton. We'll see you later guys and Ms. Jessica!" before yelling the last part, running out of the room with Milton and out the front door. Jessica sighed. "I made up a bed for you in Jerry's room because unfortunately our guest room is filled with all my stuff that has yet to be unpacked." She told me. "That's fine. Thank you." I told her before trying to stand up, only proceeding to stumble around the room, knocking things over in the process. Jerry caught me before I knocked and broke anything else, and helped me stand up straight. "Sorry." I said sheepishly. "That's perfectly alright." she said. "Rudy has done worse thing's with this kitchen. How about you kid's go upstairs now. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said before bending down to pick stuff up. Jerry helped me out of the 'kitchen', up the stairs and into his room. **(AN: No, They are NOT going to do what you might think they are going to do. I just figured it be weird if I put her in Rudy and Jessica's room, and Jack is out who know's where doing who know's what [you'll find out later in the chapter :)] and I wanted the guest room to be full with Jessica's stuff... so yeah. :))** "Okay, I think I've sorta got the hang of this walking thing." I said before proceeding to fall onto my face, once I let go of Jerry in the doorway. He helped me up. "Yeah. Sure ya do." He said playfully. "So, has anybody ever given you a nickname before?" He asked me as we walked over to his bed and sat down on it. "A what?" I asked him. "A nickname, you know like uh... Mel or Missy. Actually, I think you look more like a Missy than a Melissa." He said. I smiled at him. "Thanks. I actually really like the 'nickname' Missy." I told him. "Can I call you Missy from now on then?" He asked me. I nodded and bit my lower lip. "Um, so Jessica said she was going to get me some other clothes and- I didn't pack any..." I said trailing off, embarrassed. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll go steal some of her pj's." he held up his pointer finger, telling me to wait. A minute or so later he came back with a t-shirt and some sweat pants. I took them from him and thanked him. He told me where the bathroom was and I walked into it and shut the door. I changed, somehow managing to fall doing so in the process, **(Me: Missy's a clutz, you haven't seen that much yet, but trust me, she's a major clutz. It'll appear later in the story, so that's why Missy keep's falling...- that and because she's never had legs before in her life. :D)** and I came out of the bathroom. I put the stuff that belonged to me in my bag and sat down on a mattress that felt like it had water in it. I silently thanked Rudy and Jessica and I put my hair up into a messy bun. I looked outside the balcony that Jerry had off his room. The sun was setting into a perfect sunset. "Wow." I mumbled, probably smiling like an idiot at it. I haven't seen anything so beautiful, and that's saying something coming from a Mermaid. I never got to see the sun, or the stars or the sky because well, Mermaidia is on the Ocean floor. "Yeah, I know right." Jerry said putting on a shirt and sitting down next to me in his plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt. I looked at him and smiled. "I've never seen anything like it." I told him, looking back outside at it. "What? They don't have sunset's like that in Florida?" He joked and nudged me with his shoulder. When I didn't say anything and looked down at my feet, his smile dropped. "Is everything OK?" He asked me. I shook my head and mentally apologized to my mom for what I was about to do. "About that Jerry, I- uh, I'm not what you think I am." I told him looking up at him. He gave me a look to continue. "I'm- I'm a mermaid." I told him. He looked at the sunset for a second then back at me. He stared into my eyes. "Really? You're not pulling my leg are you?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Of course not. Why would I do that?" I asked him. I suddenly got an idea. I held up my index finger signaling for him to wait a second. I reached into my bag and pulled out my necklace that my mom gave me. I turned back to him and opened it up. A blue picture came up of my mom who was in the throne room talking and laughing with some of her friends. "Believe me now?" I asked smiling. He looked at it, then at me. "I think so, but, Uh, Would you be offended if I asked you to prove it?" He asked me, wincing. I shook my head. "Of course not." I stood up and he followed me. Somehow we managed to sneak out of the house and go to the beach, that was right outside in the back of their house. I got fully emerged in water and my feet became heavy and merged into a tail. Jerry stepped into the water so he was ankle-deep. He bent down to my level. "Do you hate me?" I asked him. He touched my tail and looked at me. "No, why would I be?" He asked me. "Well, because I'm not necessarily normal." I said flopping my tail around, getting him slightly wet. He laughed and smiled at me. "Wow, scientists have been insanely off." He said examining my tail again. I smiled at him. "What?" "Do you know how long scientists and other people have been looking for proof for the existence of mermaids? They'd flip if they found out." He looked back up at my face. "Which is why you have to promise not to tell anybody else." I told him. He smiled. "Of course I won't. I'd probably forget anyways." I laughed. "Hey, can you do me a solid and pull me out of the water? I don't feel like sleeping in wet clothes." I told him. He laughed. "Sure." He said dragging me out of the water. "How are you gonna turn back into a human?" He asked me. "Watch." I told him before touching my necklace. "I wish to be human." I said. My tail turned into two legs, and I was sitting on the beach like normal. He smiled. "We better get back to the house. Before Jessica and Rudy start to freak." He said helping me up and back into the house. "Alright."

_Two weeks later _**(PS Jack and Kim had a fight, that's why he was so mad :) I couldn't think of anything on how to add it in here, so yeah, incase you where wondering, that's what happend. But they're all good now :))**

I shot up. I looked at the time. 12:16am. I groaned. Another stupid nightmare. "Missy?" I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. Jerry put down some kind of tablet **(AN: an iPad) **and got out of bed and knelt beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I wiped my forehead and shook my head. "What's wrong?" He asked me, trying to meet my eyes. "Nightmare." I said simply. "Can I uh-" My cheeks flushed bright red in embarrassment of what I was about to say. "Yeah?" He asked me wiping some tears off my cheek with his thumb. "Can I come lay with you for a couple of minutes?" I asked him. He laughed. "Sure." He said before holding out a hand for me. I smiled and took it, as he helped me up. We stood there for a minute staring into each others eyes. My eyes traveled down to his lips, then back up to his eyes and back down to his lips again. I saw him to the same. I blushed and looked down at my feet. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head so I could look him in the eyes. Then he started to lean in. I smiled and did the same. Eventually, our lips met. My arms snaked around his neck and his around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We pulled away after a couple of seconds and we smiled at each other. "Sorry, I'm probably smiling like an idiot." I said hiding my face behind my brown hair. "Hey, that's Ok." He said. I laughed a little bit. I tore my eyes away from his and looked at the bed. He got what I was hinting at and climbed in. I climbed in also and laid down. I was about to fall asleep when I felt an arm snake around my waist. I smiled and turned myself in his arms. "What are you doing, Romeo?" I joked. He smiled and shrugged. "Jerry?" "hm?" "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked him. "If you want..." I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and I felt like I couldn't be happier. One thing I didn't expect him to do was have his tongue outline my bottom lip. My hands moved up and rested on his chest as I wasn't sure what to do. I parted my lips to see if that was how I was supposed to react, and apparently it was. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and ran it along my teeth, committing it to memory. He crawled on top of me and his tongue retreated back into his mouth. Our lips started pulling at each others and I felt him smirk against my lips. I slid my hands up his chest and I snaked them around his neck, tangling them in his hair. He pulled away and started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes as my breathing became panting. He smirked against my skin-

"Missy?" The voice got louder... "MISSY!" My head shot up and my eyes snapped open. I was in my bedroom, with the guys standing around my computer chair. "What time is it?" I asked them. "11pm." They said. "Whoa." I said putting resting my head in the palm of my hand. "What?" Milton asked me. "I had the weirdest dream." I said shutting my laptop. "I blame myself though for looking at pictures of mermaids and stuff before passing out on my computer." I told them, picking my head off my hand, turning in my computer chair to face the guys who had knelt down to my eye level. "What was it about?" Jack asked me. I told them- leaving out the kiss- but They still smirked when I told them that It sounded like somebody was narrating it and that the narrator called Jerry 'cute'. Jerry just smirked along with them. I rolled my eyes. "Boys. There was something else, but now I'm not gonna tell ya." I told them getting up from my computer chair, stepping over them and walking over to my closet. They all stood up and followed me half-way. "Hey! Come on, what else happened?" Jerry asked me. I poked my head out of the closet, since I was changing. "Especially none of your beeswax." I told him, before closing the door and finished changing. "Why, Did we kiss or something?" I'm glad I'm in my walk in closet where they couldn't see my face, which was blushing beet red. "N-N-No." I stammered. "Sure." Milton joked. "Jerry, do me a favor and step away from my closet!" I started off saying then shouted. I heard his footsteps retreat to a couple of feet away. "Thank you." I sighed, knowing I had gotten out of that trap door- until one of them brings it up again. And little did I know... It wouldn't be long.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, so not much of a cliffy, but enough to keep you wondering... hopefully? :$ Since I typed this up faster than I usually do, I'll try to post the 4th chapter tonight as well. :) Please drop in a review! It would mean a lot, I had a rough day Sunday Monday and Tuesday, so if you could drop a review in and tell me how I'm doing that would be great :) Okay, I hoped you like this chapter. BTW, Sorry if my kissing scenes stink I'm new to writing them... I, personally, think they're not very good, but whatever :) . If you have any questions PM me or review :) TTYL :)**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	4. Chapter 4 Dance like no one's watching

**Hey guys, so here's chapter 4... I know I said I would try to post it a couple nights ago, but I got blocked. 3 new reviews and I'll update chapter 5. Also, I'm having an OC contest, and she has to be the only nice girl in Missy's travel dance team. And it has to be a girl. I'll post what information I need about your OC at the bottom of this chapter! :) I need all OC entries by Wednesday September 12****th****, 2012. Can't wait to see what you guys send in! I will mention the winner on Thursday September 13th Or Friday September 14th. Depends on how many entries I get. :) Alright enough of my talking and on with the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It, the iPod, the iPhone, 'Evacuate the dance floor', 'Fly on the wall' by Miley Cyrus, 'This is Halloween' or the 'The Nightmare before Christmas'.**

* * *

I was sitting on a stack of mats, with my back against the wall; drawing an Orca whale waiting for Jerry to get here. "Boo!" a pair of hands covered my eyes. I jumped and screamed. "Relax Missy. It's me." I heard a familiar voice say.

None other than Jerry Martinez.

I turned around. "Jerry! Don't ever scare me like that!" I shouted, whacking his chest. He just laughed. "Fine. Fine. No Scaring. Got it." He said, winking at me; getting off the chairs he was kneeling on and coming around to the other side of the wall where I was sitting on the mats.

"Hey that's pretty good. You drew that?" He asked me looking over my shoulder at my drawing. My eyes widened and I shut my sketch pad quickly, holding it against my chest. "Yeah, but It's not that good." I told him, looking down.

"Are you kidding me? I was ready for that thing to jump off the page." He said.

"C-Can, Can we just get to dancing?" I asked him. "Sure." He laughed and went over to my iPod speaker I had sitting on the bench. I put the sketch pad next to me and waited for Jerry to pick a song. He found one and made a 'come here' motion with is hand. I laughed and was about to hop down when he came over to me and helped me down.

"You know, I could have gotten down on my own." I told him. He shrugged. He hit the play button on my iPod. I smiled as he showed me a couple simple moves. I picked them up pretty quickly. After an hour of hip-hop, we took a break.

"Thanks again Jerry." I told him. He smiled. "No problem. I still can't believe you're related to Jack." He said taking a drink from his water bottle. I laughed.

"Oh, you figured out he dances like a smelly wet pig in august? No offence to pigs." I asked him.

He raised his eyebrows as he laughed."Nice comparison. But yes. I did figure that out. So what other types of dance do you do, again?" He asked me.

"I major in Jazz, Tap and Lyrical at the moment. But I've always wanted to try the tango or something." I told him. "Hey, I know the tango." He piped up. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Really?" I asked him. He stood up from the bench. "Yeah. You wanna learn?" He asked me. "I couldn't ask you to do that, you already taught me hip-hop." I told him sitting my water bottle down next to me. "What if I want to?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Great." he said before searching for a song on my iPod.

I kicked off my pink and purple sneakers, stuffing them in my dance bag, pulling out my jazz shoes. I figured, It might not be a heal, but It's good enough. He pressed play on a song and held his hand out. I giggled and took it, letting him help me up. (PS I tried researching the Tango, but I couldn't find anything so this might be a bit off.) "Okay, put your arm on my upper right arm," He instructed, I did as I was told and put my left hand on his upper right arm. He put his right arm on my waist/hip, and he stretched out our other hands. "Take a step closer," he said. I hesitated and bit my bottom lip nervously. "It's alright, I won't bite." He joked. I laughed and took a step towards him, any closer and I would have been pressed up against him.

"Alright, Try not to look at your feet, just look right at me, okay?" He told me. I nodded. "Ok." I said blushing. "Alright, Ready?" He asked me. "I think so." I said. Eventually I got the hang of it. I had this habit to keep looking at my feet. At the end of the like 4 minute song, the music ended sharply. I shot back up from the position I was in on the floor in a split, only to have my face mere centimeters from Jerry's. Our breathing was more like panting as we stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Jerry leaned in closer and his eyes started to close, I closed my eyes as well. Hey! This is just like the dream! Oh shut it brain! We were so close I could feel Jerry's breath on my face, when 'Evacuate the dancefloor' decided it was a good time to come on. We both jumped apart. What did we almost do?

"Attention Students! Our school talent show is coming up, and we're Kickin' it up a notch this year." I shut my locker door and looked at the ceiling. "This year, we're only excepting musical talents. And if you are this year's winner, we're gonna send you to compete in the championships with the rest of the school's in this area in LA, for a chance to win $10,000 for Seaford high," Jack chuckled at his locker next to mine. "If only it was for us." I stomped on his foot and he yelped in pain. "Oh man up." I said before turning my attention back to the announcements. "But will also get a recording contract and a chance to appear on TV." My eyes widened. I looked at Jerry on my left.

He seemed to have the same idea I did.

He nodded. "Later guys!" Jerry said grabbing my hand and running off to the gym. I ignored the tingles going up and down my arm, "JERRY!" He finally stopped pulling my arm and stopped running and turned to face me. "Are we gonna enter?" I asked him. "Only if you want too." I nodded. "Of course!" I told him excitedly. We both had free period so we went into the gym- no one had gym this time of day, it was the teacher's lunch time- and started working on our dance. We decided to do Jazz to Miley Cyrus' 'Fly on the Wall'. Even though it's an older one, we decided it would be cool to use. "Hey Jerry!" I said jumping up from my place on the bleachers. He looked up from what dance move he was practicing. "What if we used props?" I asked him. He smiled. "Sure, like what?" He asked me. "What about a table and maybe a chair or two?" I asked him. "Yeah that would be cool. But where are we gonna get a table that's sturdy enough?" He asked me. I snapped, "Oh, My dance team made a wooden one for our recital this past year. I'll make a call." I said.

We were waiting in the Music room for the talent show to start. My phone beeped. New text message from Julie I smiled and opened it._ Hey, good luc 2nite :) Although I know you guys won't need it. :) Me and the gang are in the 5th/6th row back if you're looking for us. Also, do you know why they have a giant wooden table and 2 chairs that they're dragging across the stage?_ I laughed and showed Jerry. He laughed too and I typed a reply. **Thanks! :) From both of us. We'll look for you and no I have no idea... ;P** I laughed and more text messages came into my phone. I opened them. **From: Jack- Hey Missy, good luck to both of you, but I doubt you're gonna need it! :) Be careful and have fun out there :) From: Kim- Hey girl! Have fun out there! Don't work Jerry too hard! :P** _From: Milton- Hey Missy! So happy to hear somebody else besides Jerry can dance. I'm glad you're going up there and not me and the guys. We stink. Like one of Jerry's gym socks in august. :P And if you ever get nervous, picture the audience in their underwear... Okay on second thought you might not wanna do that. :P :D Good luck!_

Jerry got similar ones from everyone. Rudy was here too. So was Bobby Wasabi. Why was he here? "Missy, Jerry, You're on in 10." One of the producer's said. We looked at each other and got up and walked across the hall into the auditorium's backstage area. Right now Lola and her partner where doing some kind of cha-cha. I rolled my eyes at her costume. If you wanted to call it a costume. Let's just say it showed off way too much. "She needs a costume." I joked to Jerry. He laughed. "Even I don't find that attracting." He whispered. I laughed and started to mess with my belt I had around the middle of my torso. Jerry put a hand on my shoulder.

"You look fine." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him.

The AD backstage motioned for Jerry and me to go onstage. They closed the curtains, and I could hear the announcer who happened to be Grace. Cue eye roll from me. The other AD's had set up our chairs in the right spots so all we had to was turn the table on its side and crouch behind it. We did and waited until they started the music. "And now… our next act." Grace said, bored. I rolled my eyes at Jerry. He laughed and fixed his hat so there was a shadow over his eyes. I did the same thing and I heard the curtains opened. Then the music started.

By the end we were almost positive we had a good shot at winning this. After exiting the stage we ran back to the music room to get ready for our next song. Some singing act was up onstage now… and I just hope everyone can still hear by the time they finish. We had picked the song 'This is Halloween' from the nightmare before Christmas. I personally haven't seen it but I heard it on Just Dance 3 and thought it would be cool to do. Jerry was a vampire and I was a witch. We had arranged a couple special effects and interesting moves and it scared the audience so bad. I think Milton's gonna need a fresh pair of pants now.

I looked at the street in front of me. I was sitting on Jerry's front porch. The gang and our parent's and who knows who else are back in the backyard, but I, for one, needed a breather for a minute. "Hey Missy." "Hey Jerry." I said smoothing out the skirt of my witch costume from earlier. "I'm actually kind of shocked that we won." He said sitting down next to me. I smiled. "Yeah well to be fair we were the only act with acceptable… well everything." We laughed. "You know, No matter how many times I go onstage, I always get nervous." I told him. He turned so he could see me better. "It certainly doesn't show." He smiled at me. I blushed, bit my lip and looked down at my lap.

"Thanks….You wanna know something really stupid?" I asked him. He nodded. "Sure, But I'm sure it can't be that stupid. I'm sure I've done stuff stupid-er." He said. I laughed. "I was bored, so I was messing with my make-up and, well…" I stammered, showing him my arm. It was green, black and purple. He laughed. "Hey it'll come off right?" He said.

I laughed.

"Let's hope."

He gave me a look. "I'm kidding." I said laughing. She shoved me with his shoulder. "You're a funny girl Missy." He said. I laughed. "Sure I am." I said, pulling my knee's closer to me. "Oh hey you never did tell me about the rest of that dream." He said. I groaned and threw my head back. "Oh wow, we're back to that are we?" I said running a hand through my hand. "Sounds like somebody's dodging the question." He said poking my stomach. I laughed and slapped his hand away. "And I wonder who that could be." I said, giggling.

"Ok, that's it." He said with a smile on his face before he lunged for me. I laughed and stood up before he could grab me, and started running we ended up running around his front yard, our laughter being the only sound we could hear. He eventually caught up with me and wrapped both arms around my waist and spun me around a couple times.

"Jerry? Missy?"

Uh oh…

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy! I hope you liked it! And here's the entry form for the OC contest, as promised! :)**

**First Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Birthday month:**

**Hometown:**

**Current Grade:**

**Current Age:**

**Current School:**

**Her grades in school?:**

**Favorite Subject:**

**Least Favorite Subject:**

**Does she have a boyfriend/crush/just broke up/ etc?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance (what she looks like):**

**Her dance style: ****_(PS If you're not a dancer and don't know what kind of dance is out there, look back in chapter 1, this chapter or go search 'dance styles' in a search engine. :))_**

**Anything else you want me to know about her:**

**If I like your entries enough I might use some of them for other chapters for different characters! I'll let you know! :)**

**Sorry for this short chapter, I have a LOT going on right now, and I've had some writer's block.**

**I'm also on Quotev; my user name is Emily with a picture of the Kickin' It cast as my profile pic. (from the second season.)(One of my stories on there is called 'Kickin' It fan fiction: Missy's POV') ****_I'm not trying to promote anybody or anything_********but I just figured I'd let you know, so you don't think I'm stealing some story and characters from somebody else. Thanks and remember I need 3 reviews that aren't OC entries to upload chapter 5! :) Talk to you guys later! :)**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	5. Chapter 5 Dojo Day Afternoon

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! :) YAY! If you've read my other story; 'Not a punishment, but an Oppertunity' that I adopted from Stay Weird, You'll know that I have a really bad headache right now. So I'm in bed, typing this up for you guys, because I said I would update as soon as I got 3 reviews and... I did! :) YAY! Your reviews always make me smile and do a really bizzare happy dance in my seat... okay moving on :P. So anyway, I had a little trouble trying to figure out what this chapter was gonna be about, so... This is the episode 'Dojo Day Afternoon' from the first season of Kickin' It]. I'll post another chapter that's not an actuall episode soon, but as of right now I have writer's block, so if anybody has any ideas, let me know and I might use them and give you credit for your idea! :) Okay. BTW this is just a filler chapter, but it doesn't have anything to do with the storyline of this story. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It. But I do own Missy. :)**

* * *

"Alright guys, stand back." Jack said. We all backed up. He broke a board for probably about the 1,000th time today. I rolled my eyes. "What's the big deal, Jack? You've done that 1,000 times" Jerry said. "Thank you!" I said hi-fiving him.

"Wait for it…" He whistled and the cement bricks that where holding up the board, fell down into tiny pieces. I

rolled my eyes, while everyone else said in union "Whoa…"

Ok, I've only been here for 2 weeks and I know that's already starting to get annoying. "Man, I'd give you a million bucks if you could do that to my cello." Eddie said we all raised our eyebrows at him. "Playa's," He said puffing up the collar on his shirt, "don't play the cello." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Well you're not a playa." Milton and I said doing the same thing to his shirt, mocking Eddie. "I will be when I get rid of that dang cello." Eddie said glaring at both of us, who just hi-fived each other for brilliant on the spot thinking. I looked at jack. This dojo is better than cable. "I'm going to get a smoothie." Eddie said walking out of the dojo. Then we hear the sound of porcelain and knocking of what sounded like the flush button on a toilet. "NO, NO DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! NOT NOW! IT'S NOT YOUR TIME!" Rudy shouted from his office.

Our heads turned to his office. We all walked twords the office. "Whats going on in there?" Milton asked. You know for him being the smart one, sometimes he doesn't get the littlest things. Me and Jack looked at each other and sighed. "Rudy's Toilet's clogged again." We both said.

The gang wasn't sure who to raise their eye brows, Me and Jack for talking at the same time perfectly, or Rudy who just came out of his office wearing overalls that looked like they were made out of rain coat material, boots, gloves, a helmet with a light I may add, (What did he do? Stick his head in it?) and lots of plungers. "Poor myrtle. I almost lost her. Twice I had to plunge her back to life." Rudy said making a plunging motion with his hands.

We all raised our eyebrows at him. "How do you know if a toilet's a boy or a girl?" Jerry asked. I rolled my eyes at his question. It's neither. I don't think… What rudy said next proved me wrong. "Well, you take the top off the tank, you reach your arm in and feel around," We all started making gag faces (Real nice image Rudy. Really nice when I just had a chili dog for lunch) when Milton stopped him. "STOP! I think I'd rather hear about this in an awkward conversation with my father." Thank you Milton! "RUDY!" Kim said. "Focus, the new owner of the malls gonna be here any minute." I walked over to the bench, and it had some kind of pamphlet on it. I picked it up.

It's for the new mall, their gonna make some changes to it, add a bigger parking lot, it looks like, Why? What's wrong with the park? Add a captain corndog, get rid of our dojo, take the baby changing booth out of the foot court… wait WHAT? "WHAT?!" I said looking at it. "What?" Jack and Kim said walking over to me. Rudy had gone back into his office to take off those tacky clothes, and all of the sudden he popped out. "What?! Who's hurt?! First aid kit or ambulance!?" He said. "No one's hurt Rudy." Milton said. "Then what is it?" He said.

Jerry's eyes grew wide as he looked at the pamphlet too. "THERE'S A PARKING LOT WHERE OUR DOJO SHOULD BE!" We both shouted. I'm just little miss copy-what-every-one-is-saying today, apparently. Kim hit both me and Jerry. "STOP DOING THAT!" She said obviously referring too my copying people today. "STOP HITTING US!" Me and Jerry yelled at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed. Jeez. Tough dojo.

After the new owner of the mall got here, his son came in. "Yes Daddy, You and Rudy have a good talk okay? I'll just, I'll just be out here with the gang." Arthur said. "Hey I'm Jack how you doin?" Jack said sticking out his hand.

Us Anderson's have very good manners, considering I don't even know how many people we've met. "So, what do you losers do all day around this dump? Sit around and pretend to know Karate?" Arthur said ignoring Jacks hand and walking to the other side of the dojo, doing some bazar Karate thing in the process. "Yo, Pretend to know karate? Check this out," Jerry said putting his fists into a ready position, "Go ahead show 'em Jack."

He said. Jack and Me rolled our eyes. He kicked a punching dummy's head off and it went out of the dojo and across the mall. "That's nothing. You guys wanna see some real karate moves? Check this out." Arthur said grabbing a black Bo staff from Milton and swinging it around and yelling like Tarzan or a monkey at that. Then in the process he knocked over all of the trophies that Rudy had sitting up. "Oh snap" I said my eyes growing wide. "uh oh." Arthur said throwing the Bo staff back to Milton.

"Oh yeah oops" I said annoyed. "What was that?" Rudy said coming out of his office with Mr. Turner. "I can't believe it sir. That kid just busted up all your trophies!" Arthur said, We all looked at him with wide eyes, "Milton you are in big trouble" Rudy said to Milton, I stepped in front of Milton "What? It wasn't Milton it was Arthur!" I said to him. "Oh well, Accidents happen. Thank you, for showing us what a dangerous place to keep trophies." Rudy said. We all stared at him in shock. "Ok , everyone let's all give our newest member Arthur a big Bobby Wasabi Welcome." Rudy, Mr. Turner, Arthur (yes he was clapping for himself.) and Jerry. We all looked at jerry. They all stopped clapping. "What? I love clapping. WHOOOO!" He said. We all rolled our eyes as they went back to clapping. Eddie got annoyed and finally slapped Jerry. I rolled my eyes. Oh my.

"YAH YAH YAH HYIIYA!" Me and Kim said almost in snyc. Eddie and Milton where standing behind Dummies holding them for us although I know they regretted it. "Ah, Kim, Missy take it easy!" Milton said rubbing his chest. "Sorry Eddie," Kim said. "Sorry Milton." I said. "I'm just so sick and tired of being looked at as just another pretty face." Kim said I nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it." I said. "uh, Welcome to my world sister." Jerry said. I rolled my eyes. Really sister? Really? "I mean what's the point of being a reporter for the schools TV station if Margret Bork thinks im just some 'Air Head' Southern Belle who can't do real news?" Kim said putting air quotes around Air Head. "Right, And what's the point of being a Advice columnist for the school paper, if Donna Tobin doesn't let me publish any answers. " I said.

Then we heard a cackle come from outside of the dojo. It was Arthur. "OH MAN! HAHAHA You guys should've seen what we just did. It was a riot!" Arthur said walking into the dojo with his arm around Jack. Jack looked less than pleased. I walked over to Jack. "It was like taking Candy from a baby!" Arthur said laughing. "That's what you actually did Arthur. You took Candy from a baby." Jack said. "Hey could uh I get in on that?" Jerry said taking a twizzler from Arthur. "Thanks, Nothing takes better then something stolen from a baby." That's it, Me and Jack looked at each other and Ran twords Rudy's office. "I don't get It Rudy!" I Said as we walked into his office. Jack shut the door behind us. "Why does Arthur have to join our dojo?!" Jack said counting one off on his fingers.

"Why do we have to be his friends?!" I said counting two off on my fingers. "And why are you sitting on a toilet?!" Jack said. I turned around and saw Rudy sitting on a silver and blue high tec toilet. I did a double take… Why was Rudy sitting in the middle of his office, on a toilet? "This new high tec toilet is a gift from Mr. Turner." Rudy said motioning to the toilet. "So you're just throwing Myrtle away?" Jack said. "After everything you put her through?" I said. "Oh please Myrtle's just an old flush bucket. The magic was gone years ago, We were just going through the motions." Rudy said making a face at the last sentence.

"Magic? Rudy, It's a toilet." I said. "Oh, ok I see what this is about. You sold us out for a new toilet." Jack said motioning to the toilet. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I saved our dojo," Rudy said standing up from his new best porcelain friend, and walking over towards us. I just realized, Even being 5'1" and Jack being 5'6"- yeah I know, creepy height difference huh? - We both stood taller than him, Jack pretty much towered over Rudy.

Even though we are like a lot younger than he is. "When Mr. Turner was saying Arther was having a hard time making friends," Gee I wonder why? "I jumped on him and said he could make friends right here." Rudy said. "Well, If that's all it took for people to be friends with someone, don't you think I would have had my dad threaten to tear down a school or whatever unless people made friends with me?" I said. "Missy what ARE you talking about?" Rudy said confused. "Yeah don't mind her she's just a little steamed because Me and her other and only other friend Sabrina where her only friends until she moved here." Jack said Putting an arm around my shoulders moving me away from Rudy.

"Yeah, Why don't you just pour Italian dressing on me, you could call me a side." I said. Rudy backed away from me. He pulled Jack down "You're sister is…" Rudy said. "Yeah I know," Jack said. "Me too." I said. "Look Rudy, We don't wanna be friends with Arthur, Friends are loyal, friends have your back," Jack said counting them off on his fingers again. "Which Coincidentally Arthur doesn't do-" I said "MISSY!" Jack said. "Sorry!" I said. He was right I was just mad, that's all. "Come please, just promise me you'll make this Arthur thing work. And do something about Missy." Rudy said. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" I said. "Fine, if it means saving the dojo, we'll give this spoiled little brat a chance, right Mel?" Jack said eyeing me at the last part. "Fine, As long as you don't call me Mel," I said. "But I thought Jerry called you-" Rudy started, "RUDY! ENOUGH ABOUT ME AND JERRY!" I said sitting on his couch. They both looked at me.

"What? I AM the only girl in the room." I said. "OH hey guys check it out," Rudy said. Jack came over and sat on the arm rest of the couch, Rudy waved his hand in front of the toilet and it lit up, "The Evactutron 5000 is ready for boarding, Would you like your seat warmed?" It said. Jack looked impressed. I rolled my eyes and stared at Rudy, Jack then the toilet. Wow, I have now been transported to the land Talking Potty's. "If this thing could cook I would totally marry it." Rudy said crouching down by it. "Apparently it can cook." Jack said eyeing two black slots on the back of the toilet. He pressed a button, and two giant waffles shot out from it. Jack caught them and Rudy stuck out a plate Jack tossed them on the plate. "And you call yourself a toilet." I said laughing, toilets can't cook, last time I checked, although this one could, I lost my point.

I kicked it.

"Ow." The toilet said.

I looked at it.

"Are you sure you wanna eat those?" Jack asked Rudy. "No," Thank goodness. "Not without syrup." He said pulling a tube from the side and squirting syrup on the waffle's. Me and Jack made EW faces and I got up and left the room. "That is nasty." I said leaving the room. "What was going on in there?" Milton asked me as I came out. "we heard you scream something about you and Jerry." Eddie said. I rolled my eyes. "Rudy. Has. A. Talking. Toilet." I said before walking to the girls changing room.

The next day at school Kim was arguing with Margret about who knows what while I was talking to the guys. "So, Did donna let you publish your column yet?" Eddie said. I shot him a glare. "NO." I said. I felt my eye twitching. "Missy?" Eddie said backing away. He finally ran away to his next class. I dusted my hands off. " And Scene." I said sitting down on a bench. "Wha?" Jerry said. "Nothing." I said. "Ok…" Milton said unsure of himself.

"Guys, Let's just start practice." Jack said clearly annoyed with Arthur at the moment. "Whoa Whoa Whoa Jack. I got this. Since Rudy's not around and I outrank everyone. I'll lead the class." Arthur said. Could he not see the black belt tied around my uniform? Jack unfortunately was still at a brown, because he couldn't move up more than that until the next tournament. I already had my black from my old sensei so Rudy said I could just jump up to Black with Kim. Although Jack is kinda like an unidentified black belt. "Are you nuts? You don't outrank Jack!" "OR Missy! Or Kim!" Milton said naming me and Kim the only two black belts. "Really? See I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a green belt!" Arthur said.

"And I don't know if YOU noticed," I said walking up to him, "But I'm a Black Belt." I said. "So is Kim, but she's not wearing her gi." "Jack, Missy, You two don't know anything about Karate. You're nothing but some scrawny little skate rats." Arthur said walking up to us. I couldn't find a comeback. Because I wasn't even a skater. I mean I ice skated and roller skated but not skateboarding. But no one calls jack that and gets away with it. "And you're nothing but a spoiled little poser." Jack said walking up to him. Me and the rest of the gang snickered.

"Poser huh?" Arthur said. Jack backed up to me and I hi-fived him. "That's it." Arthur said. "uh guys we're not gonna solve anything with violence-" Although I was cut off by Jack throwing Arthur into a wall, the same wall jack put a hole in a couple months before. Me and the gang laughed. "Come on y'all it's not funny." I said laughing, "Though I do like him in plaster." I said laughing. "All you gotta do is add like uh-" I said walking up to him laughing; Milton put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me back. "Ok, no need to make him look better." Milton said. "You're gonna be sorry you did that!" Arthur said. "What is going on?" Mr. Turner said as he walked in with Rudy. "Oh no." I said.

We're dead.

"It's a good thing you're here dad. I was just saying my prayers and eating my vitamins, when Jack and Missy threw me into this wall." "HAHA. Spoiled little poser say what?" I said. Rudy looked at us and opened his arms like 'what was that?'. "We had a deal Rudy. You said that this was a warm safe environment where Arthur could learn karate and make friends. "It was warm and safe before he joined." I muttered. Jerry laughed. Rudy shot both of us a glare. "Jack, did you throw Arthur into our Wall of friendship?" Rudy asked Jack as he helped Jack down. "They don't do that to just anyone. They must really like you," Rudy said helping Arthur down. "And Missy, well she's got some anger management problems. We're working on it." Rudy told Mr. Turner. "WHAT?!" I said but even Jerry knew that I should keep my mouth shut, although it was hard because I was extremely mad. Jerry covered my mouth with his hand, and Mr. Turner looked at me. I waved. "Are you sure it's safe for that kind of person to take karate?" Mr. Turner asked Rudy. I knew Rudy was just making that up. Milton laughed and I elbowed him in the stomach. "Rudy, This is unacceptable, I want Missy and Jack Thrown out of your dojo." Mr. Turner said.

"What?" We all said. Jerry made the mistake of uncovering my mouth, He put his hand back over it. "Bah bye Jack, Missy." Rudy looked at both of us. For once in my life I had run out of words. "I'm sorry Mr. Turner That's not gonna happen. Missy doesn't really have anger management problems, although sometimes we think she does," Rudy said I elbowed him, "That's not gonna happen." Rudy finished. Jerry uncovered my mouth.

"Ok, then you have 2 hours to get out, you're standing on the site of my new parking lot. Come on son." Mr. Turner said as he left. "Why not put up an orchard instead of killing the earth!" Milton said. "Jerry, please tell me you washed your hands before you covered my mouth." I said looking at him, He smiled sheepishly. I made an EW face for the second time this week and headed towards Jack. "It's time for your 3:30 appointment." Rudy's toilet said coming out of his office. "Oh shut up!" I said kicking it again. "Maybe Rudy is right, you should go see an anger management specialist." The toilet said before going back into his office. "It's not wrong." Eddie said. Me and Kim looked at each other then back to Eddie.

"Girls? Come on girls?" Eddie said backing up. This is just bazar.

"Jack, Missy put your stuff down you're not leaving." "If we don't leave you all are gonna lose the dojo." I said. "And we're not gonna let that happen." Jack finished. "No no no. You're not going." Rudy said stopping us. "Sometimes in life a man has to decide what's really important." Just then some movers came out of Rudy's office with his toilet. "No! NOT MY TOLIET TAKE THE KIDS INSTEAD!" Rudy said pushing us towards them. "RUDY!" Milton said. "Well, I'm sorry but you've never sat on her!" Rudy said. "We're not gonna take this man. We gotta fight the power yo." Me and Jack put our bags down. "I can't believe he's about to say this." I said. "Jerry's right.

We've gotta fight back. Like that guy on Myer Avenue who chained himself to that old oak tree so they wouldn't cut it down." Jack said. "He stood his ground and saved that tree" Kim said. "Until it fell over in a storm, destroyed my Aunt Verna's house and she had to move into my room. I've seen things no boy my age should see." Milton said. "You know what? You guys are onto something, what turner's doing is wrong and we gotta fight back." Rudy said. "What are you saying Rudy?" Jerry said plotting something already. "I'm saying they can't tear down the dojo if I'm chained to that post. And I will fight the good fight for as long as it takes. So chain me up." Rudy Said.

"Get these Chains off me. I can't take it anymore. I'm going Crazy!" Rudy said. "Rudy, It's only been 3 minutes." Jack and I said. "Yeah, well you know if it's such a great story, Why don't you cover it yourself!" Kim said walking in from the changing rooms, snapping her phone shut. "That was Margret. Trying give me another lame story to cover." Kim said.

"I'm getting hungry. I'm going over to honey buns to hook us up!" Eddie said trying to run out of the dojo. Me and Jerry stopped him. "No, no, no! We can't go out there man, That's just what they want! You go out that door it's like we've given up." Jerry said. "Well, Eventually we're gonna need something to eat." Kim said. "You know, our air vent connects with the nail salon. Those ladies are always snacking on something." Eddie said looking up. "Yeah he's right" Jack said.

"Yeah, but who's skinny enough to fit through that vent?" Jerry said. They all looked at me and Milton. "NO!" I said. "I still have bruises from the last time you guys made me climb through an air vent." "Ok, Milton?" Rudy said. "OOOO! Ok." Wow he's not hard. "I think the exhaust fan just kicked on." Jack said as he and Jerry where helping Milton up to the vent. "What makes you say that?" Jerry said. Then Milton went flying up into the vents. "No reason." Jack said.

At the end, Jack saved us from the wrecking ball and Arthur. That's my brother for ya.

* * *

**Okay, so probably not my best work, but as you might have noticed, Missy is a little... hormone crazed in this chapter. :P Again, this doesn't effect the plot line of the story, But I will post a chapter that will soon. :) Review please!**

**Kick4ever (guest)- Of course! I love writing this story, This is just a random chapter that I put in here because I got blocked as I said. I should get an idea for it if I start writing it so, I'm gonna go do that. Thanks for the review! :) And Thanks, I try to make these chapters funny. :P Not sure how well I do, but my best friend seems to think my attempts at humor are funny so I guess I'm doing alright :)**

**Awesomeness (guest)- Thanks, I'm probably gonna be writing this story until... gosh who knows when! I love writing this story so It's gonna be a long story as long as I keep coming up with ideas :) Missy is pretty cool :) I love writing stuff for her, she's actually quite a nutcase and a clutz, so that hopefully will come across in the next chapter :) I'm gonna do a little thing that explains everything about Missy in the next chapter... I don't think I'm blocked anymore :P Anyway, thanks for the review! :)**

**Dogguidelover- Thanks! :) and thanks for the review!**

**I hope you guys like what I'm doing romance-wise with Missy. I think it's pretty Obvouis who she's gonna be with, but I'm not gonna give it away! :) See you guys in the next chapter! :)**

**~Max1098**


	6. Chapter 6 Another failed kiss attempt

**Alright so I was typing a reply to a reviewer and I got this idea. :) So here's chapter 6 (really chapter 5 but whatever! :))**

**PS Warning, this chapter is rated T. I know I rated the whole story T, but this chapter defiantly rated T. It's not that bad, but I just wanted to warn you. **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Kickin it. No matter how much I want to. I don't. I also don't own any of the songs in here. I only own Missy and the plot. :)**

* * *

_Last time on 'The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog' _

_"Sounds like somebody's dodging the question." He said poking my stomach. I laughed and slapped his hand away. "And I wonder who that could be." I said, giggling._

_"Ok, that's it." He said with a smile on his face before he lunged for me. I laughed and stood up before he could grab me, and started running we ended up running around his front yard, our laughter being the only sound we could hear. He eventually caught up with me and wrapped both arms around my waist and spun me around a couple times._

_"Jerry? Missy?"_

_Uh oh…_

* * *

Jerry put me down and both our head's snapped to the backyard where the voice was coming from. It was his mom walking towards us. Jerry let go of me and I took a step away from him. "Hi Mom." Jerry said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hi Mrs. Martinez." I said. "Yeah, Hi. Where did you two go? We've been looking for you." "We where right here mom. Relax." Jerry said. "I'm glad you two where out here, To tell you the truth, Jerry, I was gonna check your room next." **(See what I mean?) **"Ew, Gross Mom." Jerry said, disgusted. Did she really... ew... "I'm glad you feel that way. Let's keep it like that shall we?" Jerry nodded, and his mom turned to face me. "Let me know if he tries anything." She said. "Don't worry Mrs. Martinez, my brother watches me like a hawk. Plus, we're 13." I told her politely. She nodded. "Alright. Why don't you two come back to the party?" She said before walking back to the party herself. "I'm gonna kill her." Jerry said. I turned my head and narrowed my eyes at him. "Why?" I asked. "Why?! She seriously just had a conversation with us about... you know what I mean," I made a disgusted face, "And you're seriously asking me Why I'm not gonna kill my mom?" I winced. "Yeah... That was stupid of me." I said. "Why don't we get back to the party before your mom accuses us of anything else." I said before starting back to his backyard. "Sounds good. And that conversation we had with my mom...? Never happened." He said catching up to me. "Agreed." I said, because if my brother found out about what his mom thought we might have been doing. I'd never head the end of it. He's worse than my dad! And that's a pretty hard line to cross, let me tell you.

Back at the party, I was sitting down eating cake talking with Julie when Mrs. Martinez came out from around the front of the house again. "Missy! Jerry! It's for you." She said holding up an envelope. Jerry stopped talking to the guys and walked over to me, who had sat my cake down and Julie had excused herself to the ladies room. Jerry sat down on the lawn chair that Julie was sitting on and his mom walked over and handed me a brown packet. I thanked her and she walked off to her group off friends. "What is it?" He asked. I squinted at the return address. "It's from a Local TV station." I said. "OPEN IT!" Jerry said, excitedly. I jumped at his enthusiasm and opened the packet. He got up and came and sat next to me on the lawn chair I was sitting on.

_Melissa Anderson and Jerry Martinez_

_Congratulation's on your winning at your high school's talent show. We have been informed you are scheduled to appear at the finals at one of the LA theater's a couple of hours from your hometown, Seaford. We know you haven't competed yet but the representative from our studio found your acts so amazing that she insisted on having you guys appear on our channel, whether you win the finals or not. Our studio is about a half an hour away from Seaford, so anytime you guys are available, we'd love to have you. Congratulations again and Good luck in the finals._

_~EWN news studio_

_PS If you accept this offer, please fill out the attached forms. Thanks! _

"Attached forms?" I asked. Jerry took the letter from me and flipped it over. on the other side where two pieces of paper stapled to the back of the letter. "OH." I said. Jerry nodded and mouthed 'Yeah.' I ripped them off of the back of the letter and handed one to Jerry. This is weird...

_EWN NEWS STUDIO NEWEST GAME_

**Name:** _Melissa Anderson_

**Age: **_13_

**School:** _Seaford High School_

**Nickname:** _Missy, Mel, Missy Machine, Dynamite & Clutzy_

**Current Grade:** _9th_

**Favorite subject: **_English (writing) or History. And If music count's, Music & Drama._

**Least favorite subject: **_Math, Spanish or Science_

**Personality:**_ Sometimes I can be a nutcase. Okay. Total lie. I'm a total nutcase, and I'd like to think I'm sweet and kind-hearted. Funny (according to Jerry) and loves food. Loves animals and making music. _

**Favorite food:**_ spaghetti, Cake, Ice cream or French fries :)_

**Relationship status:** _Single :( :)_

**Favorite drink:** _Mango smoothie_

**Jealous type?: **_I'd like to think No. Jerry says No... but he could be lying :P_

**Favorite song: **_'Butterfly Fly Away' by Miley Cyrus, 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus, 'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy or 'Born This Way' By Lady Gaga_

**Hair color: ** _Brown_

**Eye color:**_ Brown_

**Height:** _5'2"_

**Birthday:** _July 8th, 1998_

**Favorite Holiday:** _Christmas or 4th of July_

**Do you believe in Love at first sight?:**_ More or less, Yes._

**Have you ever been in Love?: **_No. I'm 13._

**Favorite color:** _Pink! :)_

**Favorite flower:** _Rose or Water lily_

**Favorite sport:** _Dance, Horseback riding, and Karate_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. "Ugh, and the stupid clock speaks again." I said pushing myself off my bed, shutting my alarm clock off with a slap on the 'off' button. When I stepped on my right foot, I winced in pain. Man... Hasn't totally healed yet. I realized it was a saturday. Nothing on my agenda for today. I walked downstairs, grabbing my phone on the way out of my room and down into the kitchen. I walked in and I spotted something on the table. "Great. What now?" I said to myself sarcastically as I walked over to the note and picked it up. "_Missy, Mom and Dad are at work, granddad and grandma are out with friends, Allie and Amy are at friend's houses along with Josh, Tyler, and the rest of us Kids. :P I'm at Kim's house, toutering her in History and Math (don't tell her I told you or she'll kill me) and all the dogs are with granddad, grandma, mom, dad and I brought Cody with me. :) Melody should still be there, so have fun today! Practice is cancelled for today, Rudy says he needs to take tip-tip to the vet... something about he at one of his socks... Tip-Tip ate one of Rudy's socks. Not Rudy ate one of Tip-tip's socks, because that would be stupid and cat's don't even wear socks... anyway. yeah :) -Jack_ Great. Another Saturday... by myself." I said throwing the note on the counter. After changing and eating breakfast, I went downstairs and started doing homework. After a break for lunch, dinner and practicing horseback down at the stable a mile or so down the road, I was sitting at the kitchen table working on a song. I was humming a melody and tapping the beat on the table. _Knock knock knock _I got up from the table and walked over to the door. I looked out the peephole and saw Jerry standing there. Dang it. I opened the door part-way so that he could only hear me. "Hey Jerry. What are you doing here?" I asked him. "It'd be easier to answer that question if you let me see your face." He chuckled. I opened the door and spun around so he couldn't see my face. He came in and shut the door behind him. "Missy..." I turned around to face him. "What happened?" He asked me, moving my brown hair out of my face to reveal a black eye and scratches, scrapes and red marks on my face. His eyes widened. "Missy, What happened?" He asked me. "Do you remember when I told you guys I had switched from Swathmore Academy to Seaford because of some _things_." He nodded, beckoning for me to continue. "Obvouisly I can't lie to you right now and make up a reason why I look like this... but..." a tear rolled down my cheek. "I was bullied Jerry," His eyes widened. "I covered it up with make-up everyday so you and the guys and Jack wouldn't know I looked like _this._ I don't know why I didn't tell you but I was scared that it was gonna happen again." I told him. "Missy," He came closer to me. "There is no way that me and the guys would hurt you like..." "She." "She? Man, girls at Swathmore can kick butt." He said getting off track. I rolled my eyes at him. "But I would have appreciated it if I wasn't the one that kept getting my butt kicked." I told him. "Why didn't you defend yourself? You know Karate, you and Jack are like Karate legends." He said. "That's our grandfather." I joked. He smiled. "I tried too at first but... she got the best of me I guess. After that I was so afraid of her that every time she went to hurt me or call me things like 'stupid' or 'bookworm' **(PS I know those insults are bad, I appologize)**... I just froze. It was like I couldn't move anything. I was so scared it was gonna happen here too and I that's why I hesitated about joining the dojo." I told him. He took my face in his hands and made me look at him. "Missy, there is no way that me and the guys will let that happen to you again. And you're not there anymore are you?" "No." "Exactly, you're at Seaford High now- not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing- but at least your away from her. Missy, I've seen you fight. You're good. No body has the room to make fun of you, because I've met the kids at Swathmore and they don't have any room to call you stupid." I laughed at this. "Yeah, some of them are pretty stupid." I said. "And just for the record- You know you can tell me anything right?" He said taking his hands off of my face and lacing my right hand and his left together. I smiled at him, "I do now. But I don't think you'd want me to tell you _anything_- some of that could scar you for life." I told him. "Please, I have numerous sisters, I know _way_ more than I need too." He said, wincing. **(Again, a reason why it's rated T)** I laughed at this and bumped him with my left shoulder. "Now I know more than I need too." I joked. He laughed. He started to lean in and close his eyes. I did the same- **'Hook, line and sinker like I knew you could.' **We jumped apart and our hands let go when my phone went off. Dang phone.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm gonna stop it there for now. So... hehehehe :} Didn't see that one comin' did ya? :P So, Missy's been bullied, that's something that I don't think I hinted but yeah... :) So if you didn't see it coming- that was partly my fault. If you did... virtual hi-five! :) And I know that was short, I apologize. But I still have two more stories to update tonight and my brain isn't working as fast and as well in this area as it usually is. So sorry for the short chapter, and let me know what you think. Two new reviews and I'll update chapter 6 :) (I would say 5 new reviews but it's not fair to you guys since it was so short.) :) So when I get two new reviews I will update :)**

**~Max1098**


	7. Chapter 7 The Bet

**Hey guys! :) I was looking through old scripts that I had written for Kickin' It and I found this idea written down, So I thought it would be a good time to update! :)**

**Just so you guys know, There ****will**** be 'Kick' in this story- but not much. The ****main focus**** for me on this story romance wise is ****Missy&Jerry****. Sorry! But like I said there ****will**** be KICK in it... just not a lot.**

**Also, There is a poll up on my profile for my other story 'Not a punishment, but an Oppertunity' that I adopted from StayWeird. Please take it and tell me who you would like Meghan to end up with. Jack or Jerry. Thanks! :)**

**Another thing- Sorry if my kissing scenes are horrible, up to about this past February I was writing fanfiction's in script form, there for I could get away with: 'Jerry and Missy kiss' or 'Jack and Kim kiss' etc. I'm working on them, so take it easy on me if they stink.**

**I'll be doing a story type of thing where you guys send in question's to Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy, Phil and Joan, along with my OC's Missy, Samantha and Meghan (Meghan still isn't mine- StayWeird owns her) and they will answer back! I've seen numerous on the Archive and thought they where really cool, so I decided to do one as well. :)So, Post your question (about anything- it could literally be 'why do unicorns have horns?' :P) in a review on one of my stories OR PM me your question. I'll set up the form at the bottom.**

**Also, My OC contest has gotten 0 entries so far! D': It would mean a lot if you guys sent one in!**

**Alright, enough of my talking. On with the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, no matter how much I wish I did; I don't. D':**

* * *

Whooo. October already. Geez. Has it really been a month since I first came here, already? Man. Time flys when you're having fun, I guess. :)

Right now I'm sitting on the 'planter' **(AN: You know that thing, on the school set, that's right under the stairs that people are always sitting on? That's what I'm going to refer to as the 'planter' :) )** _trying_ to study for Spanish, with Jerry on my right listening to his iPod, Eddie on my left attempting to do tricks with his basketball, Milton was next to Jerry reading a Science book while Jack and Kim where having an argument... _again_. "GUYS!" I finally shouted at them after 15 minutes _straight_.

"Come on! Stop fighting! If you wanna settle it, make a bet or something but some of us are trying to not flunk spanish!" I yelled at them.

They both looked taken back by my sudden outburst but at this point I don't care as long as I don't fail Spanish. "Ohhhh, a bet. That would be fun to witness yo!" Jerry said taking out his ear buds. "I don't know, Jerry..." Jack started. "Sound's like your scared." Kim retorted. **(AN: Kim of Kong :))**

"Okay, you know what? Fine. Terms?" He asked. "Wait- What where you guys fighting about this time?" Milton asked looking up from his textbook. "Jack says Kim texts too much and Kim says Jack watches too many 'Bobby Wasabi Movies'." I said. "Okay, here. Kim. Give me your phone." Jerry said holding out his hand and standing up.

"What!?" she screeched. "You heard me, Give me your phone so you're not tempted to text." Kim huffed and hesitantly handed it over to him. "Thank you. Now Jack," I stood up next to Jerry. "Give Missy your stack of Bobby Wasabi Movies when you get home." "What?!" He screeched. "You heard him." I said. Jack huffed. "Fine." huh... de ja vu.

"Alright now the first one to crack has too..." I trailed off. "Has to be the other's servant for a day!" Eddie said. "Deal." Jack and Kim said as they shook on it. "This is gonna be easy as pie." Kim said confidently.

"I can't take this anymore! I have to text somebody! Please can I use your phone!?" Kim begged me. "No." I said flipping through a magazine. "Why not!?" She wined. "No." I said again. "Hey Missy. Hey Kim." Jack said walking in with the guys. "Don't you 'hey' me mister!" Kim said, pointing a finger at Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?"

"Texting withdraw." I told him.

The guys nodded.

"OH..."

"Hey guys, did you see that poster hanging up at school today?" I asked them as they came in and stood around while Kim was having a nervous breakdown. "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE WE MADE THAT BET?!" She cried, coming over to the stack of matt's i was sitting on and shaking my shoulders. I looked at my watch. "30 minutes." I told her. "I can almost smell victory." Jack said, laughing. "Nope, That's me." I said. They looked at me. "Horseback." I told them.

"OH..." "Anyway, what poster? The one about the missing underpants?" asked me. I made a disgusted face and lowered the magazine. "What are you talking about? I was talking about audition's for the band that the school wants to perform at the Halloween Homecoming Masquerade Ball." I told them. "Oh yeah I saw that." Milton said. "What about it?" Eddie said.

"I didn't know if you guys where interested in maybe starting a band and entering...?" I asked. "W-" I cut Eddie off. "I know you can play guitar," I said pointing to Jack, "I know you can play the drums," I said pointing to Jerry. "Me and Kim can do lead Mic, and Milton you and Eddie could play something." I said. "I could play keyboard." Milton suggested. "Oh, yeah and I could play base!" Eddie said. "Cool. What do you guys think?" I asked putting the magazine down. "Okay, but what are we gonna play?" Jack asked. I shrugged.

"KUNG FU LIGHTNING!" Jack and Jerry both said high fiving.

"NO!" Me and Kim both said.

"Hey wait, Missy don't you write songs?" Jerry asked coming back to reality. "Yeah but-" "No buts Missy. I've read them. They're good." Jack said. "Good enough for you guys to drop this subject if I say I'll write the songs?" I asked them. They nodded. "YEAH!" They all said. "Alright. Fine." I said throwing my hands down in a dramatic fashion.

"Hey..." I said jumping up and grabbing my bag.

"Meet me at my house in 10!" I yelled running out the door.

"You wrote this Missy?" Milton asked looking at the sheet of music. I nodded. "You have a gift. It's insanely awesome!" He said. I laughed. "Thanks," I looked around. "Where's Kim?" No sooner had the guys shrugged, Kim came running in the room, grabbing my bag on the way, throwing stuff out of it and routing through it. "Well… I'm gonna need a new bag." I said standing there, putting my hands on my hips.

Kim finally found her phone and opened it and started texting.

"Oh thank goodness. I was about to die." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Kim…" Jack said standing over top of her. "Oh man." She said as she snapped her fingers. Jack handed her his guitar and motioned for her to follow him. "Eh, it's worth it." She said shrugging, getting up from the floor and following Jack.

I rolled my eyes. "Now I know what you meant by: 'It never gets boring.'" I told Jack.

He nodded.

* * *

**Okay, so not as good as I would have liked it but I'm still in bed, so yeah. Sorry if it was really short. I'll try to work on updating my other stories soon. I still need 1 more review for 'Once Upon a Knight' to update :)**

**To: _ (Name of character or characters)**

**From: _ (Your screen name)**

***Subject:_ (Optional)**

**_Your Message/ Question_**

**Alright, So don't forget about My OC contest, the poll for Meghan&Jack or Meghan&Jerry, and the questions for the Kickin it Character's. Here are the optional characters that will take and answer your questions:**

**Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Kim, Rudy, Phil, Joan, and my OC's Missy, Meghan (StayWeird's character) and [Princess] Samantha. :)**

**I need 3 new reviews to update the next chapter! :)**

**~Max1098**


	8. Chapter 8 Chemistry isn't for Missy

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! :) Sorry for the long-er wait. **

**But in my defense I typed this up once... then I hit something and it deleted the whole thing. Then I typed it agian and it deleted itself again. That's why it's late.**

**Before I start the chapter and the answer's for reviews... who saw that swawesome p episode of Kickin' It this last monday night!? :)I don't wanna spoil anything for those who haven't seen it yet... but for those of you who did... Review and tell me your favorite scene and/or favorite story (Story A or story B. Story A would be Rudy going back to school and Story B is the whole Jerry and Mika thing. :)) and I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter. :) I just loved the whole episode so personally I can't really pick but I watched the JerryxMika thing over, and over, and over... and over again, I don't know how many times :) **

**For all of you that didn't know, I went to Disney XD's website and went to the Kickin' It section and looked at the TV guide. The new episode coming on tonight is 'The Chosen One' which is where 'Jerry is the Chosen One that is destined to save the temple from a looming dark cloud.' (PS that is straight from the list. I don't own Disney XD or Kickin' It, as I will say again before I start the chapter) Then... Drumroll please... :D**

**I know almost everyone has heard about 'Hit the Road Jack' It's a rumored episode and I think even has It's own story on here. **

**Well... It's not a rumor! Yeah, that's right! :) 'Hit the Road Jack' "Jack is offered a scholarship to the world-renowned Otai Academy in Japan." (again straight from XD's website) :) :D I think It's rumored that there's a BUNCH of Kick in that episode... so maybe that's true as well...? :) Review if you hope so! :) (also review if you read the two whole Author's notes! :) add KICK in your review somewhere if you did read these long A/N's!) :)**

**I will list the dates for the air dates of each one of those new episodes down at the bottom. :)**

**_OC Contest winner!- (PS I got 1 entry but it was a super great entry! I was gonna expand the deadline but I'm not going too cuz I love this OC entry so much! If you want to send me in an OC entry anyways, I can always use another OC :) so don't be shy! :)) But for the winner of this OC contest... is... Fockey2727's entry of Jessica Green. :) Congrats! :)_**

**Do y'all remember Missy's mixed breed dog, Melody from chapter 2? She's a BIG character in the next chapter! :)**

**TreeHanger (guest)- Awe, thank you so much! :) Thank you for reading my other ones as well. This one is my favorite to write. :D**

**WatchTower (guest)- Thank you! :) Of course I will continue writing chapters! :)**

**QueenCupcake101- You'll be suprised. ;)**

**fallen nights (guest)- Hey there! thanks! Awe, Thanks!... again. :P I try to make it sweet... I guess I'm doing an OK job with it so far! :)**

**Florally233 (guest)- Awww Thanks! ;) I try to make it sweet, so I guess I'm doing OK! : )**

**Fockey2727- Congratulations! I picked Jessica Green as my OC! As you probably know because I just posted it up there! :P :) Thanks for the OC entry! :) I'm trying to post more Kick in here because I realized I seriously have lacked it since chapter 1. Don't worry it's coming! :) But also, keep in mind that this is a main JerryxOC story so the Kick will be for the review! :)**

**Fockey2727- thanks again for the OC entry! :)**

**MosieRosieP (guest)- Ahhh thanks! ;) Yeah, I guess you can use that word. It makes sense. 'It's really refreshing from all the kick stories'. See? It works :) Exactly! I love some of the Kick ones as well… it just get's annoying that they're ALL about Kick. Thanks! Kick isn't a main couple, unlike all the other stories. :) Yeah! That's me :) I'm actually surprised people actually have read it because I got like no comment's on it. Yeah, on Quotev my user name is Emily. :) My writing style can be picked out from others… huh... I don't know if that's good or bad. :) Thanks for the review! **

**Dogguidelover- Yes, I can. And I know I've been lacking it lately, but I've had a lot going on. Plus when I'm typing up this story my main focus is the JerryxMissy pairing. :)**

**If I missed anybody let me know! But I think that's everyone since the last time I did review answers… **

**And, Just so you guys know, my stories may be rated T, but there's no cussing or bad language in my stories. So I would really appreciate it if you guys didn't leave reviews with bad language in it. I haven't gotten too many reviews with bad words in them, but I would just like to let you know that I don't use bad language and I would really appreciate it if you didn't put bad words in review's or PM's to me. Thanks in advance! :)**

**Disclaimer- As I said up there, I don't own Kickin' It, 'Hit the Road Jack','The Chosen one' or Disney XD. I would be one lucky girl if I did... But I don't. :(**

* * *

"Hey Missy." Jerry said walking over to me at the lunch table where I was sitting.

I looked up from my world geography book and smiled at him.

"Hey, uh… Get lost on the way here?" I asked him, playing with my pencil.

He looked at me strangely, plopping his books down on the table and sitting down next to me.

"No, Why?"

I sighed and turned to look at my Latino friend.

"Well, for starters, your hair is a mess, two your face is red, three you have bite marks all over your neck, and four the back of your neck looks like you've been attacked by a cat." I informed him.

He started messing with his hair.

"Oh man."

I reached over and stopped him.

I smoothed his hair out and smiled at him.

"There. Good as new." I said.

"Thanks."

I nodded in response.

"Oh, by the way, did you forget something last night?" I asked him.

He looked at me strangely again. T

he warriors had a movie night and Jerry brought his golden retriever, Coby.

"Coby…?"

Coby and Melody ran off five minutes after the movie started. I didn't recognize it until a dog came onscreen and Melody didn't bark. She always does when a dog or cat shows up on the screen.

He laughed.

"Oh yeah. He and Melody really hit it off." He joked.

I slapped him.

"You wish. There's no way she'd be interested in a rebel." I half-joked, smiling down at my book.

"OH come on Mel." I looked up at him and slapped him.

He laughed and we started on the project we had to do for history.

After working on the project for 5 minutes, Grace flounced in.

"Hey, Jerry." She said seductively as she walked over to Jerry, planting a hard kiss right on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the project.

"Oh, Hi, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

Right… Sure you didn't see me here Grace. You know, cuz I'm in a neon green and pink track suit. Yeah. It's like camouflage. Note the sarcasm.

"It's alright." I said.

"Missy, this is Grace, Grace this is Missy." Jerry introduced.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

She looked at it and scuffed. She smiled fakely.

"I'm sure I can think of nicer ways."

I made a face at Jerry and sat back down in my chair. She turned back to Jerry, sitting on his lap, when I saw Milton come in with a couple of his 'nerd' friends, As Jerry calls them.

He saw me, smiled and waved. I made a 'Come here' motion with my hand and a look that said 'Help! They're suffocating me!'.

He nodded and walked over with his friends' right behind him.

"Hey guys." He said, coming over and sitting his backpack and books down on the table and his backpack on the chair.

"Come on Jerry. It's turned into nerd century." Grace said getting off of Jerry, pulling him out of the cafeteria.

"Nice meeting you too!" I called after them.

"Oh who am I kidding?!" I said dramatically as soon as the doors closed. I sighed and stood up, facing Milton.

"Thanks Milton. I owe you one." I said.

"Don't mention it. Where they suffocating you?" He asked, laughing.

"Uh, Yeah. Actually," I laughed. "It's more like they were suffocating each other." I told him.

Then I finally got a good look at his friends who were standing around Milton.

"Hi." I said.

"Oh, Missy, This is Frances, Jeffery, and Louis. Guys this is Missy. The new girl in school and our dojo… well sort of. She's Jack's sister." I smiled as I shook each one of their hands.

"Dude, and I thought you got lucky to hang around Kim!" Frances said.

"It is more than luck, my friend!" Louis added.

"Wait- Jack Anderson's sister? Granddaughter of the guy who trained Bobby Wasabi, himself!?" Jeffery asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, That's me. The famous Anderson family. Yippee." I said, kind of bored with the yippee at the end.

"Do you want some help?" Milton asked glancing at the empty huge map in front of me.

"No, I don't want to ask you guys to help me with something that Jerry was supposed to be helping me with." I told them.

"Nah, It's fine. We're nerds. It's not like we have a social life or anything."

I laughed as the 4 boys sat down.

"I hear ya." I said sitting down as well. Milton came over to the other side so he can sit next to me.

_**The Next day**_

"Hey Missy." I winced and turned around to see Jerry.

"Hi."

"Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday-"

I cut him off.

"It's fine. I'm over it. I've been bullied way worse than that before." I said before walking into my history classroom.

Jerry stood there for a minute than ran in the room to catch up with me.

"Missy, that's not what I meant. Well, It sort of is-"

"Whatever. Just forget it."

"Missy," He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He gave me a look.

"Nothing's wrong Jerry. I finished my project. But I didn't finish yours. When you left I paired up with Milton and- as you would call them- his nerdy friends and we finished the project."

I shrugged.

"Maybe you can do your project with Grace or something… I don't know. But, I'm not letting yours and Grace's laziness and horrible accurate timing cost me a grade." I said before handing the teacher mine and the guys' project and leaving stunned Jerry standing there.

I walked out of the history class room and started down the hall towards Chemistry.

After walking into the room I heard: "Ms. Anderson?"

I snapped my head around to look at the teacher.

"Yes?"

Some of the student's where already in here. The rest came piling in now as the warning bell rang.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?"

I nodded and walked up to her desk.

"I'm gonna switch your lab partner's." she told me.

"Wait- What? Why?"

"I got a request for you to get a new partner." I glanced over at Jerry who was making out with Grace by his seat.

My heart broke. As Cheesy as it sounds.

He wanted me to switch partners?

"Plus, I think you'll work better with your new partner." I nodded, excepting whatever was about to come my way.

By now the whole class was in the room, but they were talking and near one another's desk instead of their own. Except for the nerd's, who had their noses in chemistry textbooks.

"I'm putting you with Mr. Krupnick." She said, writing something down on a piece of paper.

I nodded.

"Okay."

I wasn't too bummed because Milton's a sweet guy, and at least I know now that I won't get distracted when I'm around Jerry.

I walked over to the seat next to Milton's- Which is where Grace _used_ to sit.

Grace had my old seat and partner.

Yes, Jerry was my old chemistry partner. It was a random draw I think.

Or it could have been the fact that he didn't have a partner when I switched school's to over here.

"Hey." I said, sitting my books down and hanging my backpack on my chair. "Did tell you that I'm your new chemistry partner?" I asked him.

"No, you just did."

I laughed.

"Who's Grace partnered with now?"

I was about to answer when I heard say, "Grace, You're now partnered with Jerry, Oh joy, Please keep the kissing to a minimum of say… None." She said before turning to the dry erase boards that have replaced the chalkboards in the rooms in this school.

I was happy when I found that out, cuz I really hate chalkboards. I don't know why. I just do. :P

"Alright Class, we're doing an experiment today. Please follow the instruction's carefully. Please put on a lab coat, gloves and goggles before you start. Your tools and everything you need is on your tables. Begin."

was an awesome teacher… if you think the tactic of 'Trail and Error' is a good way to teach.

She literally says, 'Here's the stuff. Do it.' Then grades it. So basically, you have to teach yourself.

Don't ask me why some people are in this class. Because this is advance (Honor's/AP whatever) Chemistry.

I picked up my lab coat from the cabinet on the side of our counter's** (they're those desks that look are like sinks and whatever for science classes? Know what I'm talking about?)**, putting it on. I also grabbed the rubber gloves and put them on. I grabbed my goggles and put them on, as I was doing that I saw Jerry glance back at me.

I ignored him and turned to Milton.

"What's the experiment?" I asked.

"Some sort of chemical reaction."

"Fun."

"And dissecting a frog."

"WHAT?"

He laughed.

"Relax. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, but why a frog? What did that frog ever do to us?"

He gave me a look.

"What?" He laughed.

"You heard me."

"What, are you scared of a little frog guts?" He joked as he waved a used tool in face.

Don't worry- it wasn't sharp.

"Ew! Milton! Stop!" I laughed as I tried to get away from him.

Numerous times I saw Jerry glance back at us.

He almost looked jealous.

Great.

"So, I guess asking if Jerry's had his first kiss would be a stupid question." I said as me and Milton walked out of Chemistry.

"Yeah… Every time they see each other it's like they attack each other. It's rather disgusting." He said.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" He asked me.

"No. I guess I'm just not ready for all the drama that comes along with it. But I'm a total romance geek at heart. I love the fact of walking on the beach at sunset and dancing in the rain or whatever." I glanced over at my nerdy friend.

"You," Milton laughed as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "You're not like other girl's Missy. And you're certainly nothing like Jack."

I laughed.

"I get that a lot."

"Which one?"

"Both. But usually the first one is an insult. Not a compliment." I said.

"Why is it a bad thing to be different from other girls?" He asked as we headed down the hall, coming up closer to the stairs.

"Beat's me. I always loved being different. In fact if anyone else told me I was just like somebody they knew, I hated it. I loved the fact that I was original, that, that there was nobody else like me in the world. So many people look at being different as bad, but I love it. There's nothing wrong with it. In fact if people wanted to be like somebody else I wouldn't give them the time of day because being the same as somebody else isn't better. It doesn't make you a better person." I told him.

He nodded.

"I totally get you."

"So… have you had your first kiss yet?" I asked Milton as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Really? With who?"

"Uh… I'd rather not talk about it. But my second one was with Kim." He said.

I laughed and raised my eyebrows.

"Really? I always thought she would have kissed Jack first."

He laughed.

"Yeah they're a couple of stubborn love birds alright." He said.

I laughed.

"Yeah. They defiantly like each other." I laughed.

"Attention students. Anyone attending the Homecoming Halloween Masquerade Ball please buy your ticket's from the cheer team between now and Friday. Thank you."

I groaned and slammed my head on my locker door.

"Ow."

"Not looking forward to the dance?" He asked.

"No. Just another tragic time to find a date. Usually I'd just go with my brother- just so I could get in- he would already have a date waiting for him inside and I would just stand around the whole night." I said shoving my backpack in my locker.

"Do… Do you maybe wanna go with me?" I turned to look at my red-head friend.

"You know, as friends? Julie's out of town visiting her parent's in Europe, And we both need dates to get into the dance so we can perform. You know… If we nail the audition's tonight." He said.

I laughed and smiled.

"Sure. I'd really like that. And We wouldn't do anything but nail those audition's."

But boy was I wrong.

* * *

**OOOOOO. Didn't see that comin', did ya? :) and this doesn't have a lot of drama in it, but it does have some. **

** I'm actually very happy with the way this turned out... despite having to type it 3 times. :/**

**(PS this is for the USA. I have no idea for other countries. :( sorry. Check your local TV listings. Maybe it's there- or you can try which is where this info came from :))**

**'The Chosen One'- Monday, September 17th, at 8/7 central on Disney XD. :)**

**'Hit the Road Jack'- Monday, September 24th, at 8/7 central on Disney XD. :)**

**Okay, now what I don't get is, that 'Hit the Road Jack' is episode 12 of Season 2... But, 'The Chosen One' is episode 15 of season 2. Do they air them out of order? I didn't think they could do that with the storylines of all the relationships and everything... **

**Which would make sense in the respect of 'Wrath Of the Swan' which, Milton & Jerry said- and I quote: "We got hot girlfriends!" 'Swag! Up top!'. -_- **

**When That aired I was like 'wait... What happened to Julie?'. Then Julie showed up in the next new episode... I'm still confused and that was back this spring.**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah because 'Kickin' It Old School' (which just aired this past monday) it says is episode 14 of season 2. Then they're gonna go from episode 15 to 12 ('The Chosen One')...? Is anybody else confused?**

**~Max1098**

**5 New reviews for a new chapter! :) And If y'all tell me your favorite part in the new episode that comes out tonight ('The Chosen One') I will send the first 3 of you a sneak peak of the next chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Flat Note

**Hey guys! So I started writing this three nights ago… then I fell asleep. Then, I resumed writing it yesterday... I got sidetracked. :P Sorry about that. I've had a full week. Anyway, I can't promise the next time I can update because I have this thing I'm doing with all my friend's and It's taking up a huge hunk of my time. But I haven't forgotten about you guys though! So, I'm updating before I have to wrangle the monkey's (my friends) and get them to listen and get stuff done! :P This is what I get for having numerous guy friends. :P :) Anyway, Enjoy!**

**PS I have two more one shot's coming out. : ) I'm not sure when, but I know one of them is JackxKim (I decided to take a whack at them. :) ) and JerryxMika, then the next one is just JerryxMika. I haven't seen any JerryxMika stories yet! :O They are boyfriend & girlfriend on the show, so I decided to write two one shots about them. Except the first one has JackxKim and JerryxMika. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It... How many times do I have to say that? Really. I don't own Kickin' It. No matter how much I want to. I don't. Nor do I own 'Life with Derek'.**

* * *

"Missy, Ready?" I glanced at my brother and shook my head. "No." Looked at the stage to my left. "What if I mess up? What- What if I forget the words? What if I act like a total sack of potatoes?! I don't want to be a potato Jack!" I yelled at him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

Jack gave me a look.

"Okay… You need to chill. You'll be fine." He said. I grimaced. "Jack. I think we've both established that never in my life will I be 'Fine'." I told him. He nodded. "True. But no second thoughts. Need I point out- that this was your idea to begin with." Jack said. I grumbled and he smirked, knowing he had won this argument.

"Whatever."I grumbled.

"Yo guys… We uh, ha-ha, we have a situation here." Jerry said nervously running backstage to where me and Jack where.

**~Screen Flip~**

"YOU WHAT?!" I whisper-yelled at my blonde- best- girl- friend, who was standing there with a sheepish look on her face.

"Missy, I don't know why you're asking Kim a question when she can't answer it." Eddie told me. I gave him a look.

"Plus Missy, It's not like Kim meant to loose her voice. To be fair though, she has been yelling at us a lot more than usual."

I sent a glare Milton's way. I was still mad at Jerry but I wasn't giving him the cold shoulder because, frankly, I am bigger than that. I am now in the back of the auditorium with the guys and a voiceless Kim. Apparently she lost her voice last night and found it 'Inconvenient' to call me and tell me this last night. Pfft.

"Missy can just do lead mic completely." Eddie suggested.

"NO!" I said, backing up like somebody pushed me back. "No! There is no way! I've never performed just my vocals before! I-" I have no more excuses, except for I'm scared. But I'm not gonna tell the guys that.

I know the song because I wrote it, so I won't have a problem with not knowing the lyrics but I'm just scared.

"The Wasabi Warriors...?"

The guys gave me a pleading look. I looked at Kim who nodded.

"There's a first time for everything, Missy." Jack said before him and Jerry pulled me down the asile towards the stage. I looked back at Kim. She smiled and gave me two thumbs up. I gave her a weak smile and climbed onstage. I saw Kim sit down in a seat.

I'm dead. That's what I am.

Dead.

And boy was I-

Right...?

After we got onstage, we attempted to start playing.

And I use the word 'attempted' loosely.

Jack's guitar is out of tune so now it sounds like a walrus singing the alphabet, Eddie's base is out of tune as well, a couple of Jerry's base drums are busted, Milton's keyboard is set on 'Organ' instead of the 'Keybord' setting I _thought _it was set on before we came onstage, and my microphone is tweaked so now I sound like a chipmunk.

*Insert Chipmunk voice here* I'm not kidding. It's True!

Good thing is, Mr. Weird-Teacher-Guy-That- I- Don't- Know- His- Name, found it hilarious and booked us for the ball.

It's weird that humiliating yourself in front of some amazingly talented people in school will land you the job that you wanted.

Did that make any sense?

Unfortunately, My happiness didn't last long. I was packing up my bag when I found a note taped to my bag.

_I told you to back off Anderson. Now, I can see, that you want to play hardball. So it's hardball we will play._

"Hey Missy, ready to go? Rudy's driving us to the mall for Phil's-"

"Jack!" I yelled at him, running over to my brother wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

Yeah... I'm closer to my brother than most teenage girls are, but whatever. He's like my best friend. That I have to live with. Cue disturbed shutter.

He's surprised at my sudden outburst but hugs me back anyway, but he need's to learn that I am in fact a hormone crazed 13 year old teenage girl.

"Missy, what's wrong?" Jerry asked me. I let go of Jack and handed him the note.

"Do you know who did this?" I shake my head at Milton's question.

"I...I think it was Grace but I have no clue. There's tons of girls that don't like me." I informed them.

Kim makes some wild motions with her hands and I give her a look. Jack and Eddie do the same since they're on either side of me and can see her. "Ah." I snapped my fingers and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. I handed it to her.

"Write down what you wanna say." I told her. She nodded and scribbled something on the paper. She handed it back to me. I laughed when I read it.

"'Dude, Jerry, there's this thing called deoterent. Use it.'" I laughed some more after I read it. Jerry gave me and Kim a look.

"Hey!" Which made the guys burst out the laughs they where holding in.

**~Screen Flip, Missy and Jack's house~**

"Okay, So making a list wouldn't work, using the fact that you say every girl in school hates you..." Milton said pacing around my front yard. I'm sitting on the front steps with Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Kim, and Milton is well... pacing around in front of us.

Did I mention he has a Sherlock Holmes coat on?

Yeah, well, he does.

It's disturbing.

Kim hands me the pad of paper.

"'Girl, every girl in school doesn't hate you. They're just jealous.' Thanks Kim, but that's not the case. Plus... That note kind of proves my point." I tell her.

Kim scribbles something down on the pad of paper again, after taking it from me.

She hands it to Jack this time. "'Well, I tried.'" We all give her a look. Then Jack continues reading. "'Ha-ha. Just Kidding.'"

"Ha-Ha." I say.

Cody (Jack's golden retriever), Coby (Jerry's golden retriever [It's crazy how close their names are and the fact that they're both Golden Retreiver's! :)]), and Diesel (Kim's yorkie) **(Fun fact- Olivia Holt actually has a dog named Diesel. I think it's a yorkie, but I could be wrong.) **where playing with numerous toys in the front yard while Melody was just laying at my feet. That's not like her at all.

"Melody, Why don't you go play?" No sooner had I said that, Cody **(If you look at Cody and Coby's name's carefully, you shouldn't get confused. Sorry they're so close. :$ ) **dropped a ball right in front of Melody and came over to her and tried to pick it up but Melody snapped at him. That is not like her at all either.

"Melody, what's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"It's probably just a mood." Milton said.

"No, I don't think It's that. She's been acting strange lately. Like this morning I went to feed her breakfast and she didn't eat it. She ate my egg instead." I told them.

"Okay... That's weird how?" Milton asked.

"She _never_ turns down food. She doesn't care what kind of food it is, she'll eat it. Plus she made me give her some of Jack's french fries from the restaurant a couple nights ago."

"That's where my fries went!" Jack said pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you should take her to the vet to see what's up." Milton suggested.

"Yeah... I'm getting worried the more I think and/or talk about it." I said petting her.

**~Screen flip, The Vet~**

"Don't worry Missy, I'm sure she'll be fine." Eddie said as we sat in the waiting room. I insisted that they didn't have to come, but _they_ insisted that they had to come.

I will never understand them.

"I don't think she's sick Missy, How old is she?" Jerry asked me.

"Only about a year old." I told them.

"See? I know big dogs don't live as long as small dogs but usually big dogs live til they're about 10." Milton said.

"Anderson?" The nurse said. I stood up with the gang. She knew I was me because I bring all the family pet's the vet.

**~Back in a room~**

"Melody is fine," I took a sigh of relief. "But, I'd like you to take a look at these pictures." The Vet said smiling putting some black and white pictures on the examination table in front of me and the guys.

"What are these?" Jack asked.

But I already knew what they where. After all, I've seen enough of them being the older sister to several younger brother's and sister's.

I could only say one thing after a smile grew on my face.

"How?"

The guys where completely lost. They where still trying to figure out what these pictures where in front of them.

"I can give you the brochure I gave another client..."

"NO! That's okay! I, Uh, I know what and how happened, but I don't understand. She hasn't really been around..." I trailed off.

"Okay, I didn't think I'd have to say anything, but seriously... For the love of toast, Can somebody please tell us what the heck is going on here!?" Milton said exasperated. I laughed.

"Take a closer look at the pictures boys." The Vet said.

Kim got it, and when she did, her mouth formed a perfect O. I laughed at her expression. She started jumping up and down, screaming but nothing was coming out.

"What's her issue?" Jerry and Eddie asked me. I laughed at their stupidity.

"Guys, Melody's gonna have puppies." I told them. Their facial expressions dropped, just like Kim's, so their mouth's where forming O's.

"Wait- How?" Eddie asked.

"Again, I can-"

Milton cut the vet off. "No, we know _how _but how? Melody hasn't been around any male dogs except for Coby and Cody... It really doesn't make since." Milton said.

"Yeah, and Cody's fixed. He got neutered." Jack added.

"See, I didn't get Melody fixed. I don't know why. I just didn't." I said.

"So, what other dogs has she been around? Besides Cody and the rest of the Anderson household pets?" The Vet asked us.

We all thought about it and something hit both me and Jerry. We both got wide-eyed and turned our head's slowly so we could see the other's face.

The vet looked at us.

"Jerry...?" Milton said once he realized our expressions.

"Is there any chance that Coby isn't fixed?" I asked him.

"No, I don't think he is, actually." I turned to face the Vet.

"So, Jerry's dog, got Missy's dog..." Eddie trailed off.

"That's okay Eddie. We don't need to confirm it." I told him.

"Missy, we can do a DNA test if you would like to know for sure." The Vet said.

I nodded. "I'd hate to put Melody through any more but... could you? I have to know." I told her. She nodded and left the room.

I looked at Jerry and all of the sudden I didn't feel so hot.

I sat down in a chair and everybody looked at me funny.

"Missy?" Jerry said, sitting down in the chair next to me.

"What am I gonna do with 8 puppies!?" I asked. "My parent's are gonna freak!" I said.

"Wait, If Jerry's dog is the dad, how come he doesn't get any of the puppies?" Eddie asked.

"The mom's owner always keeps the puppies." Jack told him. Eddie nodded.

"And how do you know there's 8 puppies? It's only been a week."

"That's usually the litter amount for Golden Retriever's."

"Dude, can you imagine what Golden Retriever and whatever Melody is mixed together as puppies? That's insane to think about." Eddie said.

Me and Jerry glared at him as well as the rest of the gang who on top of that rolled their eyes at Eddie. The Vet re-entered the room.

"Yeah, the father is defiantly Jerry's Dog. Coby, right?" The Vet said. Jerry nodded. I sighed.

"Missy, I'll have the front desk call your parent's. Don't worry about it." She said once she saw me.

"I'm just worried about what they'll say." I told her. She nodded. "I'll need to see Melody back here in 2 months to make sure everything is going fine okay?" I nodded. "I'll see you two then." She said.

"Wait- What?" Milton asked.

"Oh, Silly me, I forgot to mention," I looked at Jerry, "Is it possible that you could come with her? Just so if we have question's about Coby we can ask you?" The Vet asked Jerry.

"Sure, No problem." and the Vet left the room with a smile on her face.

Okay... I did not expect that at all.

**~Screen Flip, Two days later-After rehearsal in the Autorieum!~**

**(This part of the chapter is based off of 'Life with Derek's [I've been watching that show non-stop lately. Don't know why, because it stopped airing in like 2008 but whatever! :)] 'Derek Undone' episode's ending. :) I don't own Life with Derek either!)**

"Hey Missy." I snapped my head around to see Jerry coming down the aisle towards me. I smiled.

"Hey. Good practice today, huh?" I asked as I turned back to my bag.

"Yup, Yup. Sure was." He said. I heard him sigh and I turned around to face him. He shoved his hands in his pocket's.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Jerry, Obviously It's something." I said.

"Why are you giving off Mixed signals?" I narrowed my eyes at him in surprise.

"What?"

"I mean you acting like you like me one day and then not liking me the me at all the next. I'm confused Missy." He said.

"Well, I didn't think you cared, considering you're with Grace." I said.

"No. I broke up with her this morning." My mouth dropped open. "Spit it out."

I sighed. "I don't know. I guess maybe I was flirting with you a little bit but I didn't mean to okay? And maybe I do like you a little bit but I didn't think you cared because again you where with Grace and every time she was around you would suffocate each other. Plus I think It would be better if we where... if we where just friends."

It hurt to say that but I didn't want whoever that was leaving me the creepy notes and text messages to lash out on me more.

A car horn honked from outside.

Jerry looked towards the door, knowing it was probably for him, but didn't move.

Instead he looked back at me, licked his lips, and pulled me close to him by my waist and kissed me.

My eyes shut as soon as his lips touched mine and he had me so close to him and the kiss caught me by surprise; I stepped back on one of my feet because he knocked me off-balance.

I kissed him back... I think, until he pulled away.

"Yeah. Just friends. Bye." He said backing away from me and winking at me before turning and walking out the doors.

I stood there shocked at what had just happened, with eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Okay... I just had my first kiss.

**~Screen Flip~**

I knocked on the door and wrapped my jacket around me tighter. It was about the middle of October and It's usually not this cold yet in Seaford, but it can be rather nippy at night.

"Hi, Mrs. Krupnick. Is Milton home?"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry! I couldn't resist another cliffhanger! :D I apologize for the lack of 'KICK' _again _in this chapter but I was really excited about the whole JerryxMissy thing. :D But the next chapter will have so many KICK moment's it will be worth celebrating! :D :) **

**So, If you're a fan of my other story, 'Not a Punishment, but an Opportunity', than you're probably wondering why it hasn't been updated in a while. I apologize but I'm really busy right now! I will update that tomorrow for sure! :)**

**For those of you who read my other story, 'Once Upon a Knight' you'll know that hasn't been updated in like... Forever. So, I will try to update that tomorrow as well. **

**I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update this week, and I know I probably won't be updating anything at all on Tuesday, so just bear with me and I make sure I'll make the wait worth it. :) **

**Let me know if there's anything (it could be specific or not) you want to happen in any of my stories. Or if there's an episode you want me to do from Missy's POV ('Could this get any weirder?'). :) Just review on any of my stories or PM me! :) **

**Also, If you ever have any questions about anything, (Fan fiction, my stories, one of my OC's, or even just me.) Don't hesitate to send me a PM! I don't bite! I'd be happy to help! :) **

**TTYL :)**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back! :) So, So, So Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy lately- and I know I say that a lot- but I'm stuck doing numerous things by myself that I've asked my friends to help me with, but they never seem to think it's important enough for them to help me out. So, School work obviously takes up most of my day, and the rest of the day is taken up by those numerous things I'm doing all by myself. It kind of stinks doing stuff all by yourself, all the time... You know?**

**So, I'll update ALL of my stories today, and if I don't get to some today, they will defiantly be updated tomorrow ASAP. :)**

**Anyway, I know I left you off at a cliffhanger so I'll try not to for this chapter but I can't make any promises, because, frankly... I love cliffhangers. :P :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Any requests for things to happen in this story? PM or Review! ;)**

**Disclaimer- Yeah, I know, I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, I would have people doing all the things I have to do all by myself. **

* * *

_Last time on 'The more boys I meet, The more I love my dog.':_

_A car horn honked from outside._

_Jerry looked towards the door, knowing it was probably for him, but didn't move._

_Instead he looked back at me, licked his lips, and pulled me close to him by my waist and kissed me._

_My eyes shut as soon as his lips touched mine and he had me so close to him and the kiss caught me by surprise; I stepped back on one of my feet because he knocked me off-balance._

_I kissed him back... I think, until he pulled away._

_"Yeah. Just friends. Bye." He said backing away from me and winking at me before turning and walking out the doors._

_I stood there shocked at what had just happened, with eyes wide and mouth hanging open._

_Okay... I just had my first kiss._

* * *

_"Jerry...?" Milton said once he realized our expressions._

_"Is there any chance that Coby isn't fixed?" I asked him._

_"No, I don't think he is, actually." I turned to face the Vet._

_"So, Jerry's dog, got Missy's dog..." Eddie trailed off._

_"That's okay Eddie. We don't need to confirm it." I told him._

* * *

_I knocked on the door and wrapped my jacket around me tighter. It was about the middle of October and It's usually not this cold yet in Seaford, but it can be rather nippy at night._

_"Hi, Mrs. Krupnick. Is Milton home?"_

* * *

"Oh, Hi, Missy right?" Mrs. Krupnick said.

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah, He's in his room. Is something wrong? Are you alright?" She asked me, worried.

"Yeah, Just a little confused is all. Can I go talk to Milton? I thought maybe he could help." I asked her.

"Well Sure! Of course! Come on in. Do you want me to get him? Or is it private?" She asked me as I stepped through the door, into their house.

"It's sort of private- if you don't mind." I told her.

"No, of course not. I understand. He's in his room. First door on the right. You'll see it." She said. I thanked her and headed up the stairs.

I found Milton's room. I guess I'm not the only one who puts my name on my bedroom door.

I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard from the other side of the door.

I grabbed the knob to the door and turned it, pushing open the door. Milton was laying on his bed, studying.

He looked up from his text book. He got up when he saw me.

"Hey Missy. Is everything Ok?" He asked.

"Actually, no. Can I talk to you about something?" I asked him.

"Absolutely...- Wait it's not about girl stuff is it?" He asked as we sat down on his bed.

"No... Not unless you call Jerry kissing me girl stuff." I told him.

His eyes widened.

"You kissed Jerry!?" He yelled jumping up from his bed.

**Screen Flip**

"SHHHH!" I hissed, getting up and covering his mouth with my hand.. Once he got himself under control he sat back down on his bed, while I stayed standing, facing him.

"What happened? And is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Because I'm not that helpful in that department."

"Well, I mean yes that's what I came to talk to you about, But I needed a guy's point of view on the situation." I told him.

"Why not Jack?"

"He's my brother, Milton! Do you really think I would just walk up to _my brother_ and go 'Hey Jack, I just kissed Jerry and now I'm super confused. Can you help me?'" I said giving him a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"OK, Stupid question." He admitted. "Eddie?"

"Nah. At least you have a girlfriend and have kissed someone before." I told him.

"Jer- Oh wait." He said realizing what he was about to say.

"Yeah Milton, Why don't I just go ask Jerry- The guy who continues to confuse me!" I practically yelled at him.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"Ya think?"

"But I'm confused.- Why are you confused? It was just a kiss. So?"

"That's exactly it! It was a kiss! I've never kissed anybody before, but I'm confused because one day he'll act like he likes me and then another day he'll act like I'm dirt! I'm confused Milton! And how are you confused that I'm confused?" I told him. He held his index finger up and stood up.

"Okay, first of all- Calm down. Kissing someone isn't a crime," I crossed my arms. "Second, Tell me what happened."

**~Screen break~**

"So He just kissed you then left?" Milton asked. I nodded. "That's messed up," I laughed at him. "Why would he do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Don't ask me. I'm not the guy. Why do you think he did it- from a guy's point of view. Cuz I know that if I go and ask Kim she's gonna go all wacko and I really don't wanna deal with that right now." I told him.

"Okay- Well... I know Jerry's brain is like a dark labyrinth that is very hard to guess what he's thinking next or planning next- and Honestly- I can't come up with one reason...- why he did that." I sighed in frustration.

"So now what do I do?" I asked him.

"Well... You're going to the ball right?"

I gave him a look.

"Okay, another stupid question. But, I think I have a way for you to figure out what's inside Jerry's head."

I gave him a look.

**~Getting ready for the ball, That Friday- Missy's room.~**

"Hey, Missy, Girl; you okay?" Stacie asked putting blush on. I shook my head.

"Yeah. I'm fine guys."

"Oooo- So I want the deets!" Stacie's friend Kelsey said running over and jumping on my bed, landing right in front of me- I'm sitting on my bed in my dress.

"About...?"

"You and Jerry duh, who else would she be talking about?" Stacie said walking over to me and Kelsey.

"You," I gulped "You found out we kissed?" I asked them.

Kim dropped her make-up brush, turned around slowly towards us- mouth agape.

Stacie and Kelsey's mouths dropped too.

"No- We had no idea but why didn't you tell us! OMG!" Stacie said.

I felt like slapping myself and hitting my head on the wall repeatedly.

I did face palm though.

Now Kim had joined us on my bed.

"I didn't tell you because honestly I don't even know what it means. He just kissed me." I told them.

"Where? When?" Kelsey asked. (Kim still can't talk.)

"Monday. In the theater. After band practice." I said bored, looking down at my lap.

Of course they did the reaction I expected them to have.

Kelsey and Stacie screamed and Kim screamed silently.

They started jumping around like nuts while I just sat there looking at the nutcases I get to call my friends.

"Okay-" Stacie said when they stopped jumping around. "Is he a good kisser?" Kelsey asked.

I gave them a look.

"Guys, It was my first kiss. I don't know if he's a good kisser or not because I have no one to compare him too... It wasn't bad." I finished, looking down and fooling with my dress.

"OMG He was your first kiss?" I nodded weakly.

"OMG!" Can I just say how annoyed I am to be in a room with cheerleaders right now?

My phone went off. I looked down at it.

_To: Missy From: Joan_

_Hey girly! Heard from a little birdie named Milton that your having some boy/ love issues. Just pick up the 'ole Joan Phone if your ready to chat about it. :)_

_~Joan_

Oh my gosh-

When did Joan learn how to text?

Anyway, aside from that- back to what I was saying.

I glanced down at my phone, angry at both Milton and Jerry.

I'm running out of guy friends here!

I sighed angrily, got up, picked up my skirt so I wouldn't trip on it and stomped downstairs to where the boys happened to be getting ready with Jack.

I stomped in the room to see Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie in suits, tuxes whatever they where to a dance/ball- either standing out of the way or standing in front of the mirror. When the boys saw me come in mad, they made a face.

I didn't even say 'Hi' I just grabbed Milton by the forearm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Don't start making out in there! We have the whole night ahead of us till!" Jerry yelled after us, joking. I stuck my head out the door and glared a harsh death glare at him. Pulling my head back into the kitchen I directed my death glare towards my nerdy friend who was staring at me with a confused/scared expression on his face.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What's up?! This is what's up!" I yelled, showing him the text from Joan.

"I knew I forgot to tell you! I told Joan-"

"Yeah! I got that Milton!" I yelled, putting my phone on the table. "Why did you tell her!? I asked you to please keep it a secret." I told him, trying not to yell anymore.

"I thought you could use a girl friend to talk to, since you weren't gonna tell Kim, but I have my suspicions now that I heard screaming and squealing coming from up there." He said, eyeballing me.

I rolled my eyes. "I was being stupid Milton and accidently let it slip. Don't say anything!" I yelled pointing a finger at him when he opened his mouth to say something.

He sighed. "Fine. I won't say anything. But I'm almost certain Jerry will." He said.

"Milton," I whined, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I'm really annoyed with the girls and I'm really confused about Jerry. What's your plan?"

"It'll only work if you trust me." I gave him a look. "Okay, fine, continue being confused then." He smirked. I groaned and slapped my leg. "Fine. What is it?"

"Well-"

**~Back up in Missy's room, with Stacie, Kim and Kelsey~**

"I wonder if Milton's doing his part of the plan, downstairs?" Stacie asked.

"I hope so." Kelsey glanced at Kim who was staring at her feet, smiling. "So Kim, Dreaming about Prince Charming?" Stacie asked, giggling with Kelsey.

Kim's head snapped up and she shook her head 'No'.

"Who are you going with?" Kelsey asked. Kim wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to them.

"'Jack' OMG You're going with Jack?!" Kelsey and Stacie squealed.

Kim nodded her head excitedly.

"Do you know how to slow dance? That's the perfect time to make your move on him." Kim shook her head and scribbled something else down the piece of paper.

_Yes, I know how to slow dance- It's pretty simple. I'm actually glad I can at least pull that kind of dancing off. And NO I'm not making a move on Jack! He has to do it first…_

"You do realize what's wrong with this right?" Stacie asked. Kim nodded.

"I'm with you there, girl. It's the guy's job to make the first move." Kelsey told her. Kim smiled at her.

**~Back Downstairs with Milton and Missy~**

"You really think that'll work?" I asked Milton.

He shrugged. "We gotta try something, and I've been up since 4am trying to figure that out." He said trying to walk out. I held my arm out and stopped him.

"Wait, It took you," I counted on my fingers "8 hours to come up with that?"

"Yeah, I know right? I was surprised too." And with that we walked back into the living room where the other boys where still getting ready. They were in their suits and tuxes and whatnot but they where doing who knows what else.

I sat down on the couch.

"I didn't think you'd go." Jerry said sitting down next to me.

"Does getting on my nerves ever get boring? Cuz It's getting on my nerves." I said coldly, before getting up and walking out the front door.

**~At the dance~**

"Hey Missy." Jerry said walking up to me. I had my arms crossed and I was looking straight ahead.

"Not in the mood Jerry." I told him.

"Look Missy, I'm sorry I kissed you and then left, but I honestly didn't know what else to do to see if you liked me or not."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh, how about- call me crazy- and oh I don't know… ask me?!" I told him.

"Yeah… I guess that was messed up now that I think about it." He says.

"Ya think? You've had me spinning in circles for the past week!" I told him.

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him quietly.

"You were doing the same thing to me."

"Me?" He nodded. "But- I didn't even kiss you first, you kissed me…. I'm confused." I told him.

"True. I may have kissed you, but you did kiss me back." He said.

"Why are you so cute but so annoying?" I mumbled, leaning back on the table.

A slow song came on and Jerry held out his hand. I gave him a look.

"Let me explain." I sighed and reluctantly took his hand.

We went out to the dance floor and started dancing.

The last time we where this close he was kissing me.

"Okay, so if I messed you up so badly- Why did you kiss me back?" He asked, smirking.

"I don't know, Jerry! I told you, you mess me up!"

"Officer take me away." He joked.

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?" I asked him.

"Because."

"Because? You've been causing me to go insane all week and you say 'Because'?"

"Because I like you, and to tell you the truth- I've wanted to do that ever since I met you."

"Well… I'm glad you did cuz I would never have had the courage to do this if you didn't." He gave me a look, but before I could even process what I was doing, I got up on my tip toes and kissed him. I felt him kiss me back and I pulled away.

"I'm glad I did too." He joked. I laughed. "So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked.

"Only if you're comfortable with it."He said. I nodded and bit my lip.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure I'm okay with it." I joked back. He laughed.

Something caught my eye over his shoulder though.

I gasped.

"What?" He smiled.

"Jack. Kim. Look." I told him. He turned his head so he could see them.

They were dancing closer than we were.

"Go Jack." I slapped his forearm. He laughed.

"Now all they need to do is kiss. Come on!" I said, looking eagerly at them.

They didn't though. The song stopped and a fast song came on. I groaned.

"What? This is a good song." Jerry said.

"No! Not that!" I laughed. "Jack and Kim where like this close to kissing. Darn!" I said stomping my foot. Jerry laughed at my somewhat juvenile behavior.

"Hey, do you wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow? I can ask Kim and Jack to come too so we can spy on them and maybe make 'Kick' happen." I laughed. "Sure. And I'm not just going to spy on Kim and Jack." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

* * *

**Okay, I appologize if that's short but my parent's are probably gonna come up here any minute now and tell me to get off of the computer so I will update... I actually don't know when. I have a halloween episode I'm working on for 'Not a punishment but an oppertunity' but it's hard to find time to write it.**

**I will update this sooner if I get reviews! :) ;)**

**Hopefully it won't be too long before I update again!**

**Oh- and I have several awesome things planned for this story! :) So I'm excited! I'll try to update soon, If I can! :)**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**

**'Wazombie Warriors'- Monday October 15th, 2012 at 8pm on Disney XD**

**'Sole Brother's'- Monday October 22nd, 20112 at 8pm on Disney XD**

**:) :)**

**~Max1098**


	11. Chapter 11 Redo of Chapter 10

**So... I was looking at this going "What was I thinking when I wrote this? What world was I in?". I really don't like my original chapter 10. If you like it, I left it up for you, but here's a second chapter 10 with a completely different spin to it. I apologize but I really wasn't satisfied with that chapter. So the first chapter 10 isn't part of the storyline anymore. But this is. :)**

**Disclaimer- Really? Again? I don't own Kickin' It! Don't you look at me like that! I really don't! I don't own Hannah Montana either.**

**PS Missy's thoughts are in italics :)**

* * *

_Last time on 'The more boys I meet, The more I love my dog.':_

_A car horn honked from outside._

_Jerry looked towards the door, knowing it was probably for him, but didn't move._

_Instead he looked back at me, licked his lips, and pulled me close to him by my waist and kissed me._

_My eyes shut as soon as his lips touched mine and he had me so close to him and the kiss caught me by surprise; I stepped back on one of my feet because he knocked me off-balance._

_I kissed him back... I think, until he pulled away._

_"Yeah. Just friends. Bye." He said backing away from me and winking at me before turning and walking out the doors._

_I stood there shocked at what had just happened, with eyes wide and mouth hanging open._

_Okay... I just had my first kiss._

* * *

_"Jerry...?" Milton said once he realized our expressions._

_"Is there any chance that Coby isn't fixed?" I asked him._

_"No, I don't think he is, actually." I turned to face the Vet._

_"So, Jerry's dog, got Missy's dog..." Eddie trailed off._

_"That's okay Eddie. We don't need to confirm it." I told him._

* * *

_I knocked on the door and wrapped my jacket around me tighter. It was about the middle of October and It's usually not this cold yet in Seaford, but it can be rather nippy at night._

_"Hi, Mrs. Krupnick. Is Milton home?"_

* * *

"Oh, Hi, Missy right?" Mrs. Krupnick said.

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah, He's in his room. Is something wrong? Are you alright?" She asked me, worried.

"Yeah, Just a little confused is all. Can I go talk to Milton? I thought maybe he could help." I asked her.

"Well Sure! Of course! Come on in. Do you want me to get him? Or is it private?" She asked me as I stepped through the door, into their house.

"It's sort of private- if you don't mind." I told her.

"No, of course not. I understand. He's in his room. First door on the right. You'll see it." She said. I thanked her and headed up the stairs.

I found Milton's room. I guess I'm not the only one who puts my name on my bedroom door.

I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard from the other side of the door.

I grabbed the knob to the door and turned it, pushing open the door. Milton was laying on his bed, studying.

He looked up from his text-book. He got up when he saw me.

"Hey Missy. Is everything Ok?" He asked.

"Actually, no. Can I talk to you about something?" I asked him.

"Absolutely...- Wait it's not about girl stuff is it?" He asked as we sat down on his bed.

"No... Not unless you call Jerry kissing me girl stuff." I told him.

His eyes widened.

"You kissed Jerry!?" He yelled jumping up from his bed.

**Screen Flip**

"SHHHH!" I hissed, getting up and covering his mouth with my hand.. Once he got himself under control he sat back down on his bed, while I stayed standing, facing him.

"What happened? And is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Because I'm not that helpful in that department."

"Well, I mean yes that's what I came to talk to you about, But I needed a guy's point of view on the situation." I told him.

"Why not Jack?"

"He's my brother, Milton! Do you really think I would just walk up to _my brother_ and go 'Hey Jack, I just kissed Jerry and now I'm super confused. Can you help me?'" I said giving him a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"OK, Stupid question." He admitted. "Eddie?"

"Nah. At least you have a girlfriend and have kissed someone before." I told him.

"Jer- Oh wait." He said realizing what he was about to say.

"Yeah Milton, Why don't I just go ask Jerry- The guy who continues to confuse me!" I practically yelled at him.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"Ya think?"

"But I'm confused.- Why are you confused? It was just a kiss. So?"

"That's exactly it! It was a kiss! I've never kissed anybody before, but I'm confused because one day he'll act like he likes me and then another day he'll act like I'm dirt! I'm confused Milton! And how are you confused that I'm confused?" I told him. He held his index finger up and stood up.

"Okay, first of all- Calm down. Kissing someone isn't a crime," I crossed my arms. "Second, Tell me what happened."

**~Screen break~**

"So He just kissed you then left?" Milton asked. I nodded. "That's messed up," I laughed at him. "Why would he do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Don't ask me. I'm not the guy. Why do you think he did it- from a guy's point of view. Cuz I know that if I go and ask Kim she's gonna go all wacko and I really don't wanna deal with that right now." I told him.

"Okay- Well... I know Jerry's brain is like a dark labyrinth that is very hard to guess what he's thinking next or planning next- and Honestly- I can't come up with one reason...- why he did that." I sighed in frustration.

"So now what do I do?" I asked him.

"Well... You're going to the ball right?"

I gave him a look.

"Okay, another stupid question. But, I think I have a way for you to figure out what's inside Jerry's head."

I gave him a look.

**~Practice in the gym~**

I finished the song and everybody that was setting up for the ball tonight clapped. I was defiantly nervous about performing in front of the entire student body, but-as the gang keeps reminding me- I'll have a mask on.

As of right now me and Jerry are just pretending like the kiss didn't happen.

But It's killing me!

Milton tried to talk to Jerry about it, but man can that boy be stubborn!

"Great job guys! Uh, I think I've worked you hard enough. See you guys here for the ball." Mr. Easy **(Sorry, I stink at making up last names)** told us. We nodded and I grabbed my bag that was at the end of the stage and hopped off the stage, walking up to Jerry.

"Jerry, Can we talk?" I asked him. He looked up from his back-pack.

"Oh Hey Missy. You're rockin' lead mic. I'll see you tonight, alright?" With that he walked out of the gym. I stood there, staring at him in disbelief.

"Really?" I whined, walking out of the doors. Milton was talking to the sound board operators behind the stage.

"Hi, Milton, I need to talk to you. Now." I told him before pulling on his arm and dragging him out into the hallway.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"The sky." He made a face at me. "But that's not the problem. Jerry still won't talk to me about the kiss."

"Well...Maybe try texting him?" Milton asked.

"Tried that. Milton it's been a week- It's driving me nuts!"

"Okay... well... Let's just see what happens at the ball tonight. You never know- he could be putting it off so he can tell you tonight or something. I don't know what goes through his head."

"I wish you did."

**~The next day at school~ (Author's note: I couldn't think of anything for the ball... SO I'm skipping to the next day at school. :) )**

I had a great time at the ball last night- We got up, did some songs and then I ended up standing around for the rest of the night... Sounds fun right?

*Note sarcasm*

Actually, the performing part was really cool- but standing around...

Not so much.

I was walking down the hallway- I was talking to the principal about the performance at the ball last night- folding my late slip and slipping it in my bag, walking down the hallway towards gym class.

I looked up and saw 3 girls standing in the hallway talking. I shrugged it off before I got closer and heard what they where saying.

"I can't believe those losers that performed at the ball."

I stopped in my tracks and hid behind a locker.

"The lead singer was really good though." a brunette said.

The blonde one scuffed. "Please. She was a goody-goody. I could tell. They where freaks. Although the lead guitarist wasn't that bad. He was actually kind of cute."

_Jack? Oh... I forgot he's this school's "Heart-throb"... Cue eye roll. _I thought, rolling my eyes at the thought of all the girls all over Jack.

"Come on Lola- They where good. You just don't want to admit it because you wish you knew who they where so you could eliminate the lead singer and take over."

_I really hate this school..._

"Rachel, That's- freakishly true. **(From Hannah Montana- I don't own that line.) **No wonder why you're my bestie. But I _will_ find out who that lead singer is, and when I do, I'll knock her confidence to an all time low and take over that band and make it better."

"Do you even think that's possible L? I mean they where swawesome!"

_Jerry... Really? Yelling, 'SWAWESOME' into the microphone apparently did catch on pretty fast... How did those girls not pick up that that was Jerry? Man, they are not the smartest pitchforks in the barn now are they?_

"Yeah- I mean with that trashy lead singer gone I'm gonna take that band far. I mean it can't be too hard to find out who she is- What kind of girl hangs out with only guys in her spare time?" With that they walked away down the hallway.

I sighed and leaned up against the side of the locker.

Only one thing went through my mind.

_I so should have been homeschooled._

* * *

**Okay! I'm gonna stop it there only because I think that's a good stopping point... SO? Better this time, hopefully?**

**Review please! :) **

**So, y'all met Lola and Rachel- They're the two mean girls but there's actually two more mean girls that still need to be introduced to y'all. :) Jeez... I think Missy's outnumbered... or is she? *insert author's devious grin here***

**Also, Follow me on Polyvore! :) It won't let me post outfit links on here so check out my outfits on Polyvore! It would mean a lot. _I am not trying to promote anyone or anything._**

**My name on Polyvore is princesself**

**:) SO yeah, check out my outfits! I have like 75/80 some outfits and the funny part is... most of them are for Missy. :P :) If you send me a private message on Polyvore telling me your from FanFiction and you've read this story, I'll follow you back! :)**

**Alright... Peace!**

**'Til next time! **

**~Max1098**

**PS I loved this chapter- way better than my other one! :)**

**October 22nd - #17 - Sole Brothers **  
**October 29th - #10 - All the President's Friends **  
**November 5th - #19 - New Jack City **  
**November 12th - #22 - Karate Games **  
**November 19th - #20/21 - Kickin' It On Our Own (1 hour)**

**(That is from Dylan Riley Snyder's (Milton on Kickin' It) facebook post :) I screamed. Thanks again for reading! :))**


	12. Chapter 12 Ranch?

**Hey guys, so I'm updating a little for y'all tonight... :)**

**I have made a poll on quotev (I couldn't get my last poll to work on here. So I did one on Quotev. :)) that I really need y'all to take if you can. All you gotta do is go to the link that's down at the bottom of the paragraph and take that quiz. Hopefully it'll work. I'm thinking about doing a seqal to this (Not yet, obvouisly. Probably in a couple months... or as long as I have idea's for this storyline :)) but I'm torn between two idea's. I'm not gonna tell you my second idea [:P sorry :p] but the first idea is to do a future fanfic. :) Personally, I'm loving the idea's I'm coming up with for that one, but you guys have to let me know what you want to see. That's why I created that poll. :) It's about 10 question's long and shouldn't take more than a couple minutes to do. :) Here's the link: quiz/2321546/The-Future-Wasabi-Warriors-For-my-Kickin-It-FanFiction/**

**Alright, now that I've said that, on with the chapter! I've actually had this idea for a couple months now, so I'm glad I'm finally typing it up. :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. -_-**

* * *

_Last time on 'The more Boy's I meet, The more I love my dog' :)_

_"Yeah- I mean with that trashy lead singer gone I'm gonna take that band far. I mean it can't be too hard to find out who she is- What kind of girl hangs out with only guys in her spare time?" With that they walked away down the hallway._

_I sighed and leaned up against the side of the locker._

_Only one thing went through my mind._

_I so should have been homeschooled._

* * *

I walked into the dojo, not sure what those girl's where planning but I figured I had to do something about it... _Fast_.

"Hey guys," I say, dropping my bag. I get numorou's forms of 'Hi's' throughout the dojo. "We uh... Kind of have a problem."

**~Screen Flip~ (xD haha, short scene. xD)**

"They're gonna take over the band?" Rudy asked, shocked.

"Yeah, not only that, they're gonna figure out who the lead singer is and quote 'But I _will_ find out who that lead singer is, and when I do, I'll knock her confidence to an all time low and take over that band and make it better' hahaha-huh." I said the quote in a weird chearleader voice and started laughing like an idiot at the end, turning it into a sarcastic laugh.

"Okay, first, stop doing that voice it's really weird." Jerry said. I smiled. "Second, how will they ever figure it out? Almost the entire school was at that dance last night." Jerry said. I sighed.

"I know, I'm just worried they will figure it out and you guys know that my confidence is barely surviving as it is!" I told them. They went to protest then they nodded. I sat down on the bench. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, adding Kim on as a lead singer too would kind of give it away." Jack said.

"No, Duh." I said sarcastically, giving my brother a sarcastic 'Really?' look.

"What if we just always performed in costume and in masks. Then once this whole thing blows over, Kim can claim her spot in lead mic with you." Milton added.

"That may work. But where else would we be playing?" I asked.

"Phil asked us if we wanted to play there." Eddie said. I looked up at them.

"Really? What'd you guys say?"

"We told him we had to check with you." Jerry said.

"Tell him yes." I sighed.

"REALLY?" The guys asked, suprised. I had a little bit of stage fright last night at the ball. I got over it though.

"Yeah..." I said in a bored tone.

"Great, Thanks Missy!" They said before running out of the dojo. Jerry stayed behind. I ran my finger's through my hair and sat down on the stack of matts the gang was just sitting on.

"I can tell you're really nervous, Mel." Jerry said hopping up on the matts, sitting next to me. I crossed my legs, crissed-cross-apple-saused **( :P )**

Sighing, I say, "Yeah. It's just... I don't know. I've already been down Bullying Lane once and I thought when I moved to Seaford I didn't have to worry about it anymore. Evidently I was wrong." putting my face in my hands.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"Hey Missy" Jerry and the guys said coming up behind me while I was at my locker taking books out and putting other's away.

"GAH!" I yelled turning around to find it was only the guys.

"Whoa, Jeez, calm down! It's just us." Jerry said putting a hand on my arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Milton asked me.

"I feel like I'm being watched." I told them.

Kim made a face that said 'What are you talking about?'

"This thing with those girl's is freaking me out." I said. I glanced at my locker. "Hey, I have an idea," They all made a face, urging me to continue. "I'll hide in my locker," Their faces dropped and they looked at me funny and like I was crazy. Which judging what I was about to say, I probably am.

"And I won't come out until I graduate in 4 years... can you guys do me a solid and bring me food? Thanks." Before getting in my locker and shutting the door behind me. No sooner had I done this Jerry opened the locker door.

"Jerry, what part of 'I'll hide in my locker for the next 4 years' did you not understand?" I said annoyed.

"You can't live in your locker." Eddie told me as Jerry pulled me out.

"Why not!? Milton almost did it when a mob started chasing him." I pointed out.

The guys turned to Jack.

"What haven't you told her?" Eddie asked.

"Well, excuse me. I didn't think our adventures where _that_ secretive." Jack said half-annoyed, half- laughing.

"Guys. Hi. I'm still here." I told them, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, you can't hide in your locker forever..." Milton started.

"No, duh." I retorted sarcastically.

He gave me a look.

"Have you ever tried facing your fears?" Milton asked.

"Milton... I got a black eye trying to do that." I told him.

Milton winced, "Ok, plan B... I don't have a plan B. What do you guys have?"

"No, Milton you may be onto something." Jerry said, deep in thought.

"Oh no. No. No. No. No-"

**~Screen Flip/ Screen Change~**

"No. No. No. No. N-" Jerry shut me up by putting a hand over my mouth.

"So here's what your gonna do Missy." Milton explained while we where waiting outside of the cafeteria where the 3 girls that where in the hallway a couple of days ago where sitting and talking, poking at the substance they had on their trays.

"You're going to mention that performing at the ball was fun right in front of them. Then we'll bring in Joan before she has a chance to hurt you and the principal so he can punish them for whatever they where planning on doing. Okay?"

I shook my head no.

"She's good." Jack said before Jerry removed his hand and they pushed me inside Falafel Phil's.

"Okay, now Eddie go get the principal." Milton said. Eddie nodded and took off down the hall.

_Back in the cafateria._

"Hi, Missy."

"Hi Marge. Uh, so how did you like the band at the ball on Friday?" I asked non-chalantly, looking at the girls in the corrner of my eye.

"You guys did great. Loved that opening song. Fantastic stuff." My face dropped.

"How'd you know that was us?" I asked her. The girls exchanged looks and got up, walking over to me slowly.

"Milton told me." Marge said before leaving the cafateria.

"Dang Milton." I mumbled.

"So, your the lead singer of the band that played at Friday's ball?" Lola (the blonde one) asked me.

I turned around.

"Yeah, I mean, yeah, that was us. that was me. ha-ha-ha-huh..." When I realized that I was pretty much corrnered & I couldn't run anywhere I knew this was bad.

"Uh... Milton? Eddie? Marge?" I said but no one came.

**~Screen Flip~**

"So much for a fool-proof plan." I mumbled. "Uh, is this really nessisary. I'd rather eat it." I said.

The girls behind me laughed. I was stuck in the buffet server thing, with ranch dressing, lettuce and pretty much the whole salad bar all over me.

Then the guys decided now was a good time to run in.

They stopped when they saw me.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked them from behind the glass.

"We're late. Aren't we?" Milton asked.

"Ya think?"

"What is going on here?!" The principal said coming into the cafateria.

"Thank goodness!" I said.

He walked over to us and the girls tried to get away but Eddie and Jack stopped them.

"She's a human salad?" One said.

I nodded.

"You alright Missy?" He asked me.

"Well, Sure. I have dressing all over me as well as the whole salad bar, but sure. I'm just peachy."

He straightned his back and turned his attention to the 3 girls.

"Girls. Office. Now."

The 3 girls went to the office with the vice principal who was standing at the door to the cafateria.

"Missy, have your friend's help you out of there and then go to the nurse. Okay?"

"Sure. And maybe the girl's showers." I told him.

He nodded and left the cafateria.

Jack and Jerry helped me out of the buffet and helped me stay standing up because I had dressing everywhere, which was making my shoes rather slippery.

"Missy-"

I stopped Milton.

"It's okay. Like I've said before, I've been through worse. Although, this dressing smells bad." I told them.

They laughed. I smiled at my real friends that where standing next to me and infront of me.

**~Screen Flip~**

"Okay, I think I got it all now." I said coming out of the girl's locker room in the dojo in a bathrobe, drying my hair with a towel. I removed the towel and saw ranch dressing still on the pink towel. The guys laughed. "I'll be back." before walking back into the girl's changing room. I turned back around before entering the locker rooms.

"Thanks guys." I told them. They all got up and came closer to me.

"For what?" They asked.

"I've never had friends that would stick by me even if I was a human buffet." I laughed at the last part.

"Really?" Jerry asked me. I nodded. "Missy, you should know by now that we'll stick by you no matter what your covered in." Jerry laughed.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot." Then I realised something. "Hey Kim, girl, can I barrow some clothes mine are covered in Ranch dressing." I asked her.

"Sure thing." She said smiling, walking over to her locker. (She got her voice back :))

"Missy, you know you could have barrowed some of my stuff so that you didn't have to worry about returning it when you where done." Jack offered.

Kim tossed me some clothes and I looked at my brother.

"No thanks. I'm good. I prefer to look like a girl. And not wear my brother's clothes." I similed before giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder and walking back into the locker rooms.

It's great to have real friends.

* * *

**Okay, so kind of short, but one of my favorite chapters. :)**

**The salad bar idea was from an episode of Hannah Montana so I don't own that but I hope you liked it! :) **

**I was imagining this as I was writing this going "I'd like to be covered in Ranch Dressing, maybe just once to see how weird it was." :P Anybody else suddenly want to go eaither 1. eat a salad or 2. go dump ranch dressing on yourselves? :P Have a great rest of your day!**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**

**Don't forget that poll! :) Here's the link one more time :)**

quiz/2321546/The-Future-Wasabi-Warriors-For-my-Kickin-It-FanFiction/

_**Again, I'm not trying to promote anybody or anything! :) Have a great rest of your day! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13 Kickin' It With Austin & Ally

**Hey guys, so I know it's like I dropped off of the face of the earth but trust me: I'm still here! It's actually me writing this. Not a ghost. Don't worry. (Or is it?) ...Sorry, I've been on this Scooby Doo thing and I've been watching Scooby movies all week. **

**Anyway, enough about my horrible social life :P This is an interesting chapter. My OC winner from back in September/August, appears in this one and it's also a crossover with Austin and Ally. :D :) It's my new second favorite show. :) Kickin' It is the only reason why I turn my TV on anymore but I turn A&A on all the time too. Obvouisly nothing can replace Kickin' It so A&A is my second favorite show. Kickin' It remaining in first forever :)**

**I talk wayy to much. Sorry. Enjoy the chapter!**

**PS Who saw the Karate Games?! They where this close! ARG! But, truth be told, If I where the writers I probably would have done the same thing. As Dylan Riley Snyder said "A little suspence makes the story better" :) And what about the hour long episode on Monday? I cried :'O I actually have chapters of that up in my story 'Could This Get Any Weirder' where it's the Kickin' It episodes except I've added Missy in there :) 'Kickin' It On Our Own' was my favorite to write. Or I guess rather, re-write :) But Kick finally went on a date! :) Whoo hoo! I screamed! And danced around my house like a nutjob :P**

**I saw on Kickin It Wiki that Jack gives something to Kim at her locker in the new Kickin' It christmas episode that's coming on on December 3rd at 8/7c on Disney XD :) Don't miss it! :)**

**I'm gonna stop talking now...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, Jessica (Jess) Green [My OC contest winner] or anything else in here that obvouisly I don't own :P :)**

* * *

_Last time on 'The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog'_

_Kim tossed me some clothes and I looked at my brother._

_"No thanks. I'm good. I prefer to look like a girl. And not wear my brother's clothes." I similed before giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder and walking back into the locker rooms._

_It's great to have real friends._

* * *

"And Five, Six, Seven.. Eight! Wait- No Stop!"

Okay, so I love dance. And I'm not a volient person. But right now, I seriously wanna jab Victoria (the head person of our Travel Dance team since we don't have a choach. We're looking. We're also looking for a studio to practice in. Right now we're using the dojo when Rudy's not holding practices.) in the eye with forks.

This team, as I was told, was really fun and successful.

I joined because I wanted to continue competitive dancing. And have fun, obvouisly.

But seriously, this girl is gonna be the reason why I throw a bo-staff at the wall.

Aimed at her head.

Problem is, I am the only one on the team without an ego as big as the pile of dirty clothes in my 18 year old brother's room.

And that's hard to beat.

Seriously, my mom called the fire department last week because she thought there was some sort of toxic gas leak in his room.

Jack and I joked she got the toxic part was right.

So, right now, I'm stuck practicing with a bunch of snobby dancers that think I'm the weakest dancer when truthfully (These are Rudy's words, not mine) 'I'm the best dancer in the group of idiots. Not that I'm an idiot. It's just, you know. They are... and I'm not...'

Yeah.

"Sorry I'm late! I got lost. This mall is so huge and with everything I have to remember about the new school and everything- I got totally lost." The new girl, Jess, said coming into the dojo. She dropped her bags and came onto the middle of the mat.

"Well. Luckily for you we where just taking a water break. It better not happen agian." Victoria said. Jess nodded.

"We where?" I asked, my unknown and not very often used country accent slipping through. Then one of Victoria's minion's, Monica, stepped on my foot. "I mean, yeah! We where." Then the girls went to their bags which where scattered all around the outside of the dojo.

Except for Jess. She just started stretching. I didn't move off the mat. Instead I walked up to her and held out my hand.

"Hey, I'm Missy." I say, smiling.

She stands up straight and shakes my hand.

"Jessica. But most people call me Jess."

"Cool. You know I had a friend named Jess when I was younger." I told her.

"Yeah?" Jess said.

I nodded. "Yeah. Then I heard she was eaten by a Crocodile." Jess' eyes widened. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that.." I said laughing.

"So, what's up with General Nasty over there?" Jess said motioning to Victoria putting on her tap shoes.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about her. She thinks she's the best dancer on the team and almost didn't let me in. But she did once she saw my brother."

Jess gave me a look.

"Apparently he's 'Hot'," I put air quotes around 'Hot' because well.. He's my brother. "or something like that." I laughed.

Jess laughed with me. "What's your brother's name? Maybe I've met him." She said once she recovered.

"Jack. Jack Anderson. I'm Missy Anderson. ...My real name is Melissa but my friends call me by Missy. ..." Then I realized I gave her more than she asked for.

"Jack... No, Haven't met him. But I've heard of him. He's the school's heartthrob, right?"

I nodded.

"Yup. And I'm his freakishly small kid sister."

"How much younger are you?" Jess asked me.

"A couple minutes." When I saw her expression I went into more detail. "He's my twin. We're twins. He was born before me by like 2 minutes. He calls me his 'kid sister' because I can act like a little kid sometimes." I thought about what I had just said. "It also doesn't help that I help at a local day-care center." I laughed.

"Awesome. Hey, you're an animal person too?" Jess said pointing to my shirt. I looked down at the Seaford Marine Museam shirt I had on.

"Yeah. You like animals?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Especailly marine animals." She said.

"Awesome! We're gonna get along great!" I said, hi-fiving her.

"Ladies! This is not time for chit-chat! Let's get this show on the road! We have a audition for one of the biggest compatitions ever in two weeks and we can't just wake up one day and be as good as me."

I rolled my eyes at Victoria, who along with the rest of the girls had walked back onto the mats.

"Uh, Victoria, We can't enter that compition unless we have a coach. And if you haven't noticed we're practicing in my Karate dojo." I told her.

"OF COURSE I'VE NOTICED!" She spat at me. I took a step back. "Look. I'll find somebody. No worries." She said turning around, picking a song on my iPod.

"Promises, Promises." I mumbled and Jess laughed.

"What was that?" Victoria yelled at me, turning around.

I was about to answer when I saw the guys walk in the dojo with a confused look on their faces.

"OH, gosh." I mumbled, jogging over to them. "Hey guys! What up?" I asked them nonchalantly.

"Who are your friends?" Milton asked, nodding his head towards my dance team who was getting yelled at by Victoria.

"Not my friends. Except Jess. She's awesome. But, We're using the dojo to practice. We'll be done soon. You guys are welcome to watch if you want." I told them.

"You sure?" Jerry asked.

I nodded.

"Sure." I lowered my voice. "Maybe with you guys here she'll lay off us a bit." I laughed.

They laughed and dropped their bags and started watching.

Eddie thinks his new thing is video taping things so he recorded my dance team's dance to Austin Moon's 'Illusion'.

"Alright. I guess some of us have done enough damage today," Victoria said glaring daggers right at me and Jess. "See you girls at the next practice."

"Looking forward to it." I mumble while everyone else grabbs their stuff and leaves the dojo.

"Bye Missy!"

"See ya Jess!" I called after her as she walked out of the dojo with the last girl from my dance team, leaving me and the guys in the dojo now.

"So, what'd ya think?" I asked taking a drink from my water bottle.

"I think that was like watching a dance boot camp. Yo, that was intense." Jerry said. I nodded.

"Yeah, well, since we don't have a coach, Victoria has made herself captin until we find a coach." I shrug. "Oh, Jack we gotta go."

He nodded and we grabbed our bags and walked out of the dojo.

**~The Next day- at the dojo- during practice~**

Kim and Jack where sparring (As usuall) and I was sitting on the bench, watching. I already sparred with Eddie and I won (As usuall).

And everything was normal until my cell phone rang.

_Call From: Unknown Number_

_Caller Region: Miami, FL USA_

"Who the heck is calling me from Florida?" I said, looking at my Caller ID. That made Kim and Jack stop their fight to come over to me along with the rest of the gang.

I'm about to answer it when Milton says, "Don't answer it!"

I look at him. "Why not?"

"Because! You don't know who it is! It could be, like a creepy stalker homosidle maniac!" Milton said.

I gave Milton a look.

"It's not a creepy stalker homosidle maniac." I tell him. "I'm answering it." and before anybody can stop me I pressed the 'accept call' button.

"Hello?" I ask the person on the other line.

"Hi, this is Trish Delarosa, Manager of Over-night sensation, Austin Moon,"

_Holy Christmas nuts._

"And I'm calling for Melissa Anderson. The soloist in the middle of the dance video posted on MeTube late last night." 'Trish' said from the other end.

I just stood there.

"Uh... Yeah, that's me- but what video?" I asked her.

_I'm confused. I didn't put a video on MeTube late last night... or, Ever._

"Well, the Dance Crew from California dancing to Austin's song, 'Illusion'. And you where the soloist in the middle of the song, right?" She asks.

"Uh. Yeah, that was me- Hold on just a second...-What did you say your name was?" I asked her.

"Trish. Manager of Austin Moon." I nodded.

"Okay. Hold on one second, Trish." I turned to Eddie and covered the microphone in my phone to keep Trish from hearing me. "Eddie... What did you do?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked.

"This is Trish, _Austin Moon's manager_ wanting to talk to _me_ about the video _I_ posted on MeTube late last night of our Dance Team's practice to Austin's song, 'Illusion'. Care to explain?" I ask. Eddie looks confused along with the guys.

"I don't know. I uploaded my video project for home-ec to MeTube late last night and sent it to my teacher but I kept your Dance Team's video in my camera, see?" He picked up his laptop and typed something in. He brought up his MeTube account. "See I totally-" He paused. "Uploaded that video instead." He looked at me. "Missy, I'm so sorry." He said.

I shook my head. "It's fine. No harm done, Right?"

"Except for the fact that Eddie sent that to his home-ec teacher." Jack laughed.

I made a face at him.

My dance crew entered the dojo and I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Sorry about that, Trish. Anyway, yeah, that's me." I told Trish.

"Hi, Okay, so I have some news-" Then I heard a big commotion in the background of her end of the line. "Let me tell her!" I hear a boy's voice say "Guys- Let's let Austin tell her!"a girls voice "No- I'm doing It! I'm the one who quit my job to call her!" Trish again.

I stand there listening to this whole thing until I hear a boy's voice come on the phone.

"Hello? Is this Melissa?" He asked.

"Uh, Yeah. You can call me Missy. Nobody really calls me Melissa anymore- Uh... Who is this?" I ask, sitting on a stack of mats.

"Oh, Sorry, I'm Austin Moon." The girls (My Dance Team) obvouisly heard this, and started squealing.

I plugged my ears.

"Oh my gosh, Hi. How are you?" I ask. The Warriors come closer.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Great!"

Kim has now realized who it was and started squaling along with my dance team. I roll my eyes and laugh at them and the guys look completely lost.

"So, Missy, I need some new back-up dancers for my new music video- We want to do something different for this one. And I wanted to see if you and your dance team was interested in being the dancers?"

And that time I almost did fall off the matt.

The girls who had quited down just enough to hear that started flipping out again.

"Are you serious?" I ask to make sure he's not pulling my leg or anything.

"Dead serious." he says.

"Sure- I'm- Yes, I think we're up for it." I tell him, not even needing to ask the girls.

"Great! Starr Records will pay for your air-fare and and your hotel rooms and we'll see you in Miami in a couple days!" Austin said.

"Okay, Thanks!" I tell him as I get up and walk to the middle of the dojo with the guys following me and stopping infront of me.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

I look at the guys.

"Yeah. Uh, Can I have 6 more plane tickets and hotel rooms?" I ask him.

"Sure, my label's paying for it so sure, but can I ask who they're for?" Austin asks me.

"My best friends. I wouldn't be where I am now without them." I tell Austin. The guys look so confused and Kim is still squealing with my dance crew.

"Absolutly. I wouldn't be where I am now without my friends eaither. I'll see you guys in a couple days then?" He says.

I nodd and say "Yeah. I'll see you in a couple days." and we both hang up.

"Who was that and what did you agree to?" Milton asked me.

"And why is Kim acting like she just saw One Direction?" Jerry asked.

I laughed and said simply, "We're going to Flordia so me and my dance team can be in Austin Moon's new music video."

And that is how we spent all night packing and where on a plane the next morning at 5am to go to Florida to dance in Austin Moon's new music video.

* * *

**So, there's part 1 :)**

**How'd you like it? Review! :)**

**Remember the OC of Jess was made up by Fockey2727 :)**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	14. Chapter 14 Kickin It with A&A! Part 2

**Here's the second part of Kickin' It with Austin and Ally! :)**

**If anybody want's me to make Polyvore set's for their story(s) comment or send me a PM and I'd be happy to make them :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, 'Never Lover Boy' by Tiffany Alvord, 'My Heart Is' by Tiffany Alvord or Austin and Ally. :( I know. Tragic. :(**

**Missy's outfits are at the bottom :)**

* * *

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

**In Sonic Boom**

"Whoa." Me, my dance team and the Warriors said as we walked into the store where we were supposed to meet Austin and Ally (His songwriter) before we went to the hotel.

Some red-haired guy came up to us. "I know right? Whoa." He gushed.

I made a face at him but smiled.

"Hi, I'm Missy and this is my dance team- we're looking for-" But my dance team cut me off.

"AUSTIN MOON!" And started squealing again with Kim.

"Yeah! Him!" I yelled to the red-haired boy over the noise. Then I saw Austin and a brunette girl coming down the stairs on the far side of the store. I smiled and waved at him and he and the girl came over to us.

"Hey, I'm guessing your Missy." He said, smiling. I hate to admit it, but he is really handsome. But, I'm not _in love_ with him. He's just... cute.

"Yup. That's me. And I already know you're-" my dance team cut me off again. "AUSTIN MOON!" "Yeah. Him." I said. Austin and the girl laughed.

"Hey, I'm Ally, Austin's songwriter." She said. The guys where behind me.

"Hi, Nice to meet you, Ally." I said shaking her hand. "This is my-" I turned around and gestured towards my freaking out dance team and turned back to them with a look on my face. "... I don't know them." I said.

Austin and Ally laughed again.

"You're funny." Austin told me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks. I try."

"We still do exist you know!" the red-head boy and a spanish girl said coming up behind Austin and Ally.

"Oh- Missy this is Trish and Dez. I think you talked to Trish on the phone..." Austin said.

I smiled as I shook their hands.

"Hi. Yes, I remember you." I told Trish.

I turned my head to look at the boys who were standing on either side of me now.

"Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, this is my twin brother, Jack," I said pointing to Jack, "and my friends Jerry, Milton, Eddie," I said pointing to said person as I said their name, "and our Sensei Rudy." I said lastly, pointing to Rudy who was standing next to Jerry who was after Jack on my left.

"Nice to meet you."

"And my other friend Kim," I turned around to see her and my dance team trying to get their breathing under control. I turned back around to them. "Is a big fan so if she strangles you- we where never here." I said that last part in a low voice.

Austin looked scared at this.

"You guys take Karate? That is so cool." Ally said.

"How do you know they take Karate?" Trish asked.

"Sensei is the teacher that teaches Karate." Austin, Trish and Dez looked at her. "Yeah. That's right. Ally D's smarts come in handy at good times, don't they?" She bragged. I laughed.

"What belts are you?" Austin asked.

"Well, I'm a 3rd degree black belt, Jack and Missy here are 1st and 2nd degree black belts with a foundation of Ty Quan Do and Judistu **(That's spelled wrong, I know, I'm sorry. :S And Jack's the 2nd degree black belt and Missy's the 1st degree. :) And that information and line [Well, almost] is from 'New Jack City' :) So I don't own that line :) )**," Team Austin looked impressed. "And Kim is just a Black Belt **(I think 1st degree black is the same as just a plain black belt but I'm not sure so I'm gonna make them 2 separate belts :) ) **, Milton, Jerry and Eddie here..." Rudy trailed off as the said boys crossed their arms proudly. "Are yellow belts and an orange belt."

"Or as we like to refer to them as 'Confused gazelles flailing around in their pajamas." I told them. Team Austin gave me a look. "They don't mind. They love gazelles." I say, looking right at Jerry, Milton and Eddie. They nodded. "It's true."

I pointed my index finger at them. "See?"

"Alright. How about we meet up at the stage in 2 hours so you guys have time to look around and unpack?" Austin suggested.

We nodded. "Cool. See you then."

**~Kickin' It With You~**

We unpacked, looked around the mall and Kim dragged me into numerous stores, forcing me into things that made me look like an asparagus.

We had just finished practice and it turns out we get to watch Austin perform tonight!

I was sitting on the stage talking to Milton when I over heard Jerry tell Austin, Des, Trish and Ally this: "You know, Missy writes songs too."

"Uh oh." I said sinking down lower in my seat as Team Austin looked over at me. "I'm not here." I whisper to Milton as I try to run off. Jack gets in my way though- accidenily- and Jerry catches me, spinning me around towards Team Austin.

"Tell 'em Missy." Jerry said, crossing his arms.

"I'm gonna kill you, later. You where warned." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He looks scared but brushes it off and shrugs.

"Whoo. I'd hate to be you man." Austin said slapping one of Jerry's shoulders.

"EH. She won't kill me. She has a crush on me so she wouldn't dare-"

"Jerry! Shut your mouth right now before I rip it off and feed it to Dez's rat!" **(Who just saw Austin&Jessie&Ally? That rat joke is from the rat at the end :D :P :) I don't own that rat :P :) Okay, back to the chapter.) **

"Oh, no, she doesn't like mouth as much as she likes feet." Dez explained.

"That can be arranged too." I said giving Jerry a death glare.

"Anyway- back on topic- You write songs?" Trish interrupted.

"...I dabble..." I said.

"Are you joking? We performed at our Halloween ball and everybody loved it! She's a natural performer, yo!" Jerry said slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Jerry, I will rip your arm off and use it as a baseball bat to whack you with it if I have too." I tell him with no emotion in my voice.

Team Austin gave each other looks and took a step away from me and Jerry who removed his arm.

"Yeah. We performed but that was different cuz nobody knew who we where." I told them.

"Oh- You have stage fright too? Me too!" Ally said excitedly.

I smiled at her. "Yeah. A little bit." I said making a small motion with my fingers.

"Well- there's no one here but us now," Which was true. My dance team had gone home to stalk Austin's fan page... again. And the mall was opened just for us. It was really just Team Austin and the Wasabi Warriors. "Maybe you could show us one of your songs?" Austin said.

"But- I- I don't even have a guitar. Darn it. Maybe next time then!" But Dez picked up a guitar from the table next to him.

"Yes we do. Ally owns a music store. Duh."

"Actually my dad-"

"Whatever Ally! I want to hear Missy's song!" Dez whined.

I gulped, looked at the guys and slowly took the guitar from Dez.

"Alright. One song. And.. If I stink- I told you so." I said pointing my index finger at Team Austin now. They shrugged and I climbed onstage. Jerry followed me.

"Jerry-"

"No. I'll help. I don't mind." He said holding up his drumsticks.

"You don't even know what song I'm gonna play." I tell him.

"I'll give you a couple seconds then I'll make up a beat that fits it, Okay? Chill out, señorita." He said. I rolled my eyes and laughed, putting the guitar strap on I turned on the microphone in front of me.

"Okay, uh... This is a song I call, 'Never Lover Boy'. Hope it doesn't stink." I say into the microphone before strumming.

_He was my first crush, the one I wanted so much  
He made my heart sing, and eventually he was my everything  
But he had his sight set, on some other girl  
And I had my hopes high, wishin I could be his world  
_

The guys joined in on their instruments (Jack on electric guitar, Eddie on base, Milton on keyboards and Jerry on drums.) but I continued on acoustic guitar. I smiled at them before turning back to Team Austin who looked shocked- in a good way and was really into it.

_But I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him,  
Just another heart broken  
He di-dn't care, about what I felt or said,  
He wanna see what he could get  
I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him  
Just another heart broken  
Now I, know that, he's just another boy  
My never never lover boy_

_Yeah, I saw the warning, but I wanted him, I'd do anything_  
_But when, I saw it coming, you know I, started started_  
_Runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, I gotta, I gotta, a get away_  
_A runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, sorry baby I can't, sta-ay_  
_Runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, I gotta, I gotta, a get away_  
_A runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, goodbye babay-ay_

_Cause I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him,_  
_Just another heart broken_  
_He di-dn't care, about what I felt or said,_  
_He wanna see what he could get_  
_I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him_  
_Just another heart broken_  
_Now I, know that, he's just another boy_  
_My never never lover boy_

_So I turn around and what do I see?_  
_He's in love with a girl and the girl ain't me!_  
_I can't believe he woulda just used me!_  
_He lost his chance, and now he's gonna lose me!_

_But I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him,_  
_Just another heart broken_  
_He di-dn't care, about what I felt or said,_  
_He wanna see what he could get_  
_I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him_  
_Just another heart broken_  
_Now I, know that, he's just another boy_  
_My never never lover boy_

Team Austin started clapping like crazy. The guys joined in and Kim was clapping down with Team Austin. (She finally got over how she was in the same room as Austin Moon.)

"You liked it?" I asked, still on stage. Austin got up on stage.

"No. I loved it. It was kind of a downer though..." He said. I nodded. "Maybe we could write and perform a song here tomorrow night?" Austin said.

I looked at the guys then back at Austin. I nodded. "Sure."

"Let's get started!" Ally called and me and Austin hopped down from the stage.

The Warriors eventually went back to the hotel but Rudy stayed at the mall with me and Austin and Ally.

There is actually something going on between Austin and Ally... Hmm. Might have to get involved in that... *Insert my devious matchmaker smile*.

We used a song idea that I had come up with when I saw my dance team freak out over Austin.

In the morning we had a new song! :)

That afternoon we had a show. I was backstage at the moment and really nervous.

"You'll be great." Ally said. I gave her a smile. "Thanks. I'm- I'm really nervous." I tell her.

"You'll be fine. Just- get lost in the music. That's what Austin tells me." I smile at her.

"Alright."

Then Austin ran backstage not looking happy.

Try stressed.

"Guys! The whole band is sick!" Austin said.

"What?!" Me, Ally and Trish yelled.

"How'd that happen?" Trish asked him.

"Dez tried cooking." Austin said simply.

Ally and Trish made a face and nodded. "Yeah. Makes since." They said.

"Missy- we have to do an acoustic version of the song. And you're the only one that knows the song well enough to play it." Austin said.

"But-" I saw the guys behind Austin. "I'll go perform the song- but with one condition."

And I whispered the condition in his ear. He nodded and smiled.

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming out! I'm Austin Moon and I'm performing with a very special group today. Please give a warm welcome to Seaford, California's own... Wasabi Warriors!"

My condition was to let the guys play as the band. Kim, Ally and Trish where in the audience and Dez was also but he was video taping.

"The lyrics for this song was written by an amazing 13-year-old, Missy Anderson and my partner, Ally Dawson. I hope you like it!"

Then the guys started playing. I came out when it was my cue to sing.

(Missy's in italics, Austin is in bold and both is in both :))

_Ah ah oh, _**oo-woo-oo-oo-oo**_  
_**Ah ah oh**_, oo-woo-oo-oo-oo_

_Don't run, just walk_  
_Oh dang, he's hot_

**Here we go, one more time**_  
Oh dang, he's fine_

**My heart is** **beating**_ and pounding for you  
My heart is melting _**and I'm falling for you**_  
_**My heart is**** complete ever since we did meet**_  
My heart is, **my heart is**  
**My heart is** ooh ooh ooh, _**yeah,**_ooh ooh ooh_

_I try to stand although my knees are weak_

**I try to talk although I cannot speak**_  
One word at all 'cause I cannot think when you're around  
_**I feel so faint like it can't be real**_  
Catch me because I'm head over heels  
_**Someone wake me if this is a dream**_  
'Cause if it's not, it can only mean one  
Thi-i-i-i-ing_

**My heart is beating** _and pounding for you  
My heart is melting _**and I'm falling for you**_  
_**My heart is**_ complete ever since we did meet  
My heart is, **my heart is**  
_**My heart_ is _**_ooh ooh ooh_**_, yeah,_**_ ooh ooh ooh_

**What's your name and can I have your number_  
_**_You're so fine, you're the highlight of my summer_**_  
I hate goodbyes, let's say hello again  
I'll be waiting for you_**

**Don't run, just walk, right on into my arms**

_Oh dang, he's hot, so baby, take my heart_**_  
It's yours to keep, just tell me what to do  
_**_Cause baby, baby, I'm fallin', fallin' for you_

**Ah ah oh_, _**_oo-woo-oo-oo-oo__  
_**Ah **_ah oh_

_Boy, you've captured all of me_  
_You made it hard for me to breathe_

**You're all that I need**  
**Baby, I'm intrigued**_  
It can only mean **one**  
**Thi-i-i-i-ing**_

**My heart is beating and pounding for you**

_**My heart is melting and I'm falling for you**_  
_**My heart is complete ever since we did meet**_  
_**My heart is, my heart is**_  
_**My heart is ooh ooh ooh, yeah, ooh ooh ooh**_

_Don't run, just walk  
Oh dang, he's hot**  
**_**Here we go, one more time****  
****Oh dang, she's fine**

**_Ah ah oh, oo-woo-oo-oo-oo_**  
**_Ah ah oh, oo-woo-oo-oo-oo_**

So Austin and I performed a duet, me and my dance team danced back-up for his new music video, Dez made a sweater for Rudy's cat, Kim got Austin's autograph and I got a headache from all the screaming and now we are headed back to Seaford... This has been one eventful week.

What's next?

A Beauty pageant with Zebras...HAHAHA- Wait.

* * *

**Haha! Okay. Long chapter! :) Whooo hooo! :) I really like this chapter! :)**

**The next chapter is in fact a beauty pageant :) **

**Review! It helps me update faster! :)**

**Also, If you have any suggestions on what I can do for my story 'Once Upon A Knight' please send them into me! I'm getting a bunch of couple suggestions but no plot suggestions! :) Thanks! :) I'll give you credit for your idea! :)**

**Sorry for the lack of Kick... _again_ in this chapter. I'll try to add them in more. :) **

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! :) MissyandMeghan I'll post things as Max but as Missy and Meghan (She's in my other story, 'Not a Punishment, but an Opportunity' :)) and I'll tell you guys when I'll update certain things, why I'm not updating a story, etc :)**

**Missy's Polyvore outfit when they first walk into sonic boom :) - kickin_it_with_austin_ally/set?id=65098552#stream_box**

**Missy's Polyvore outfit when she's performing 'Never Lover Boy'- untitled_167/set?id=65219540**

**Missy's Polyvore outfit when she and Austin are performing 'My Heart Is'- untitled_161/set?id=65098840#stream_box**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	15. Chapter 15 Miss Seaford

**Hey! :) I'm back! :)**

**So in this chapter you really get to see Missy's character around animals and, in this case,... a dragon ;) You probably have no idea what I'm talking about unless you follow my Twitter, MissyandMeghan :) So, anyway, also this is a Beauty Pageant chapter... What do these two things have in common you ask? ..Well, you'll just have to read the chapter to find out! :) :D :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, 'Nothings Gonna Stop Me Now' by Olivia Holt, 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus or 'We are never ever getting back together' by: Taylor Swift.**

**BTW- If you have a twitter or Instagram, follow teamkimandjack . Seriously, this girl is too awesome :) **

**PS There are numerous hints of episodes in this chapter. Find the hints and tell me what episode it was in and I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter! :) And actually one word is from another Disney show... tell me what it is and same thing- sneak peek :) I'll tell you what the word is, just tell me the show it was on :) 'Ziltch' and 'Zero. Ziltch. El Zippo'. :) :D **

* * *

untitled_169/set?id=65436707&lid=2099044#stream_box

"Hey guys- WHAT THE CHEESE?!" I said and then yelled as I walked into the dojo. I dropped my bag on the floor and walked over to the middle of the matt where Jerry has somehow managed to wedge himself in a miniscule hole in the ceiling.

Cue eye roll.

"Jerry! What did you do?!" I yelled up at him.

"Why do you always assume I was the one who made the hole in the ceiling?" Jerry yelled back down to me.

I put my hands on my hips, even though he couldn't see me. "Jerry... You're the one stuck in the ceiling."

"Great point." He said, wiggling around to try and get down.

"Dude- You're gonna fall!" Jack yelled up to him.

"Hold on Jerry. Don't drop down-" but he fell down anyways. "yet." I stopped and shook my head. "Oh Jerry."

**~Kickin It Theme Song~**

"Hey- what was up with the blubbering I heard coming from Rudy's office this morning?" I asked Milton. I was talking to Milton outside in the courtyard.

"His birthday is on Wednesday and he's gotta work. Poor guy hasn't had a day off- let alone a vacation- in forever." Milton explained.

I sat up straighter.

I love these random idea's I get.

"Then- Why don't we all pitch in to send him on some kind of birthday vacation?"

Milton smiled, "That'd be great. But the only place all of us could afford to send him on would probably be that weird hotel next to the row of doctors offices downtown." He said making a weird face at the end.

I made a face too. "I guess your right. But we still should try to-" I was cut off by somebody behind me.

"Whoo! Slow your roll Missy."

_Jerry._

But I still screamed and jumped in his direction.

"Dude- Stop scaring me!" I said when I finally realized it was him.

_Actually_, it was Jerry and Jack.

"Hey- have either of you seen Eddie?" I asked, realizing I haven't seen Eddie all day.

"Yeah- he and Kim are helping out Phil while Mika and a bunch of his other waiters are out-of-town." I nodded at Jack's response.

"So, you guys think we should do something for Rudy's birthday, huh?" Jerry asked me and Milton. Milton was now standing and leaning on the table behind us.

"Yeah, I mean the guy is pretty much like our second dad and he hasn't had a vacation since you and Kim went to Hollywood to go shoot that movie." I told them, motioning to Jack. "By the way, what ended up happening to that?" I asked once I realized I haven't seen a trailer for it yet.

"I told you- the guy was a maniac and sent him to jail for the rest of his life." Jack told me, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes. "No- Well, okay, yes; I remember that- but you seemed ...TOO happy when you got back from Hollywood. Anything special -_besides_ putting a world-famous action star in jail- happen in Hollywood?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"...No..."

"You hesitated. Something did happen! Shut up! What was it!?"

...

Yeah.

I'm weird.

"It was nothing." I gave him a look. I know it was something. "Really Missy! It was nothing! Okay!? Over with. Done. Cut. Case Closed. That's a wrap. Zilch."

"Zilch?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Like, Zero. Zilch. El Zippo." Jack said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Now why do I have to slow my roll, Jerry?" I asked him.

"Because we got it covered." Jerry said.

"You two are gonna come up with two grand to send Rudy on a vacation?" Milton asked them.

"Wait- it's gonna take two grand to send our Sensei on a vacation?" Jerry asked.

Me and Milton looked at each other and nodded. "Actually, only a grand. We need the other grand to fix the massive hole in our ceiling." I tell him.

He nodded and turned back to Jack. Jack handed me something.

I looked down at it and gave both boys a death glare.

"No." I said simply.

"Come on." Jerry pleaded.

"Missy- It'll get us 2 grand and more." Jack said.

"I can see that, _Jackson_." I say, emphasizing _Jackson_. Jack glared at me. "I'm not doing a beauty pageant. They are sexist and demeaning to women. **(From Suite Life On Deck. I don't own that line. :)) **Plus- been down that road once before. Not going back." I tell them.

"How'd it end?" Milton asked me.

"I got shoved into a cake." I tell him.

All 3 boys make a face.

"Come on, Missy."

"No." I tell them. "Not if you paid me." I tell them.

"Missy- we're doing this to try and get money- not the other way around." I roll my eyes at Jerry.

**~Screen Flip~**

"Guys, I already said no. So why did you make me put on this dress? I look like a clown!" I was now in the dojo with Jerry, Milton and Jack and they made me put on a dress that was not nessiarilly what I would have picked out for myself.

"Come on Missy. Not only do we get 3 grand **(Just so y'all know, Grand means 1,000 so when they say they need two grand to fix the hole in the ceiling, they mean they need 2,000$ to fix the hole. :))**, you get to have fun on stage and you get to dress up. Isn't that a win, win, win?" Jerry said, trying to convince me this whole thing is a good idea.

"And it's not that bad- you don't look like a clown." Milton added.

I pulled the dress up so they could see the clown shoes I had on.

The guys winced.

"Yeah. Alright, look, if I'm gonna do this- _I _am picking out my dresses and you guys _have _to be there. Okay?" I tell them.

They nod and say "Deal."

"Oh- and I'm sticking you boys with the check. Awesome, let's go!" I said not giving them a chance to answer or react, pulling them out of the dojo towards the nearest dress store.

**~Kickin' It With you!~**

"Guys, this is stupid. We've been at this for an hour and I still don't have one dress for the pageant yet." I said flopping down into a chair while the guys turned around from the dress racks they where going through.

"Missy- you just need to open your mind a little." Milton told me, doing these weird hand gestures.

"There's that-" I say, pointing a finger at him. "Or there's sleeping. And I think I'll take sleeping." I tell them.

They give me a look.

"Fine. Fine. But just so you know-" I was about to finish when I heard the door to the store open and somebody's voice that I really didn't want to run into. "Uh- you're right. I need to open my mind a little." I say, really fast, getting up and grabbing random dresses off the rack and running into the dressing room yelling "I'm not here!"

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm not here." I say one more time before I hear, "Oh, look. It's the Karate dorks." I rolled my eyes at the sound of Lola's voice.

"Get lost Lola, we're-"

I kicked Jerry from the other side of the door, making him yelp.

"OW!"

"Hmmm..." Lola said walking over to the door. I backed up against the mirror in the back of the dressing room and stood up on the stool. It's times like these I love being short. "It's locked. Is anyone in there?!" I didn't answer. I could see the guys have confused looks on their faces. "Well, uh- excuse me miss!" Oh no. I got down from the stool and crawled into the other dressing room next to me. "This door is locked." I heard the other door open. "Actually- we don't need to use it now. Thanks." Then I heard them walk away but not before glaring at the guys.

I opened the door and let out a breath. The guys looked startled that I came out of a different dressing room.

"Whoo. I'd thought they'd never leave." I tell them, leaning against the door frame.

"How did you-"

"I kind of crawled under the divider." I said, sighing. They gave me a look. "What?"

"Why didn't you want them to see you?" Jack asked me.

"Because I don't feel like dealing with them right now. And I don't even have a dress yet." I say.

Jerry points at my torso and I give him a look and look down.

When I had ran into the dressing room, I had slipped on this dress. It's a strapless purple dress with a sparkly silver belt around the middle of my torso.

I turned to the mirror and stepped up on the platform. **(Has anyone seen 'Prom'? Remember the dress shoppe in the movie where the lead girl is trying on dresses? This store looks just like that one :))**

I didn't look half bad.

"Well... It looks... decent." I said. The guys kind of just stood there looking at me, making sure I wasn't playing with them. "What do you think?" I finally asked and turned around to face them.

"Missy, if you don't get that, I'm seriously gonna kill you." Jerry said after a couple of seconds. I smiled at him.

"Okay. One down...3 more to go." I said, sighing. "Yay..." And I didn't sound excited at all.

**~Kickin' It With You!~ miss_seaford/set?id=65505598&lid=2099044**

So, I made the guys come backstage with me since Kim couldn't because she was helping Eddie and Phil.

I opened the garment bag I had the first dress in and took it out before realizing something was inside of it.

Inside the whole inside of the dress was a fine coat of flower.

I stopped and looked at the dress in disbelief.

"What Mel?" Jerry asked. I turned around to face them.

"I never thought I'd hate flower so much." I tell them.

"What are you talking about?" Milton asked.

I took the dress off the hanger and flipped it inside out, getting flower all over the place by doing so.

The boys made a face at it and I heard laughing.

I turned my head to see Grace, Lola and Rachel laughing their heads off with their numerous friends.

"Anybody got flower remover?" I asked, looking around.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

For the evening gown competition (Which was the first one.) I got a wasabi green dress because Milton had gone and remove the flower from the purple dress.

I didn't win that but luckily neither did Grace, Lola or Rachel.

As the night went on the more and more irritated I got with Grace, Lola and Rachel.

They put water in my eyeshadow, paint in my blush and a bunch of other stuff that would take all night if I explained them to you.

So, Talent part.

I decided to sing.

What?

I wrote a song.

Why am I talking like this?

Anyway, I wrote a song with the help of the guys and luckily Grace, Lola and Rachel have no idea what I'm doing.

YES!

Anyway, Grace just finished and they're introducing me next.

Grace came off the stage and came up to me with Lola and Rachel.

"Good luck out there." Grace said with obvious sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Thanks." I said.

"That was sarcasm" Lola tells me.

I give her a look. I see Jack out of the corner of my eye start to get mad. I put my arm out to block him from getting to mad at them.

"I know. Gotta go. Bye." I say waving at them and walking onto the stage.

"Okay, so this is a song I wrote with the help of my best friends. Hit it, guys!"

I had actually talked to the judges and they let the guys play the music as the band for my song.

It felt really good to sing this song.

**"Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now"**

_Hey look out world,cause here I come_

_I'm burning brighter than the sun_

_You put up walls but I can break 'em break 'em_

_Fear is not a roadblock in my way_

_Don't care what the haters say_

_They don't scare me _

_I'm not shaken, shaken and_

_If you think am gonna quit_

_Go and cross it off your list_  
_I just wanna scream out loud_

_nothing gonna stop me now_

_I'm never coming off this cloud_

_So move over move over move over_

_You don't wanna mess with me_

_I know who I'm meant to be_

_Never gonna slow me down_

_Nothing's gonna stop me nothing's gonna stop me now_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now nothing's gonna stop me now_  
_I'm moving faster than you think_

_You might miss me if you blink_

_Every day I'm getting stronger stronger_

_But I was born to break the rules_

_So that's just what I'm gonna do_  
_I just wanna scream out loud_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_I'm never coming off this cloud_

_So move over move over move over_

_You don't wanna mess with me I know who I'm meant to be_

_Never gonna slow me down_

_Nothing is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now_

_And if you think I'm gonna quit_

_Just go and cross it off your list_  
_Hey look out world cause here I come_

_I'm burning brighter then the sun_  
_I just wanna scream out loud_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now I'm never coming off this cloud_

_So move over move over move over_

_You don't wanna mess with me I know who I meant to be_

_Never gonna slow me down_

_Nothing's is gonna stop me nothing gonna stop me now_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now_

_Nothing's gonna stop me now!_

I got a huge round of applause and I glanced backstage and saw Grace looking very mad.

Despite the courage I had before I went onstage and when I was onstage- Nothing could prepare me for the shock that was gonna hit me next.

**~Screen Flip/ Kickin' It With You!~**

I was putting foundation on my face when I realized it smelled odd.

I stopped and sniffed it.

"Okay, Who put gram crackers in my foundation?" And, like all the other times that night, I heard laughing coming from Grace, Lola and Rachel.

I glanced over at them, at the boys standing behind me, and back at the girls.

I got up out of my chair.

"Alright ladies, you have been messing with me all night, and you know what- that's okay, because it means that you're scared of me." I tell them.

"Oh." Grace says with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Look- mess with me all you want, but nothing you can do will make the judges think any differently about me." I tell them, walking away.

Grace stands up and walks over to me.

"I'm not sure about that." She says.

I make a face and turn around to face her.

"And why is that?" I ask her.

"The judges won't be too happy once they figure out that you sent us threatening text messages before the show.." She said holding up her phone.

I gave her a look and grabbed her phone from her, looking at the text message on the screen. "What are you-" Then I realized she typed the text message and made it look like it came from me. And- half of those words I don't even know what they mean. -I wouldn't even use that kind of language!

The boys came over to me and peered over my shoulder at the phone as I said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Yeah Grace, that's low- even for you!" Jerry said back.

"OH Jerry, don't flatter yourself." I heard an oddly high voice say. It sounded like-

_Claire._

"She didn't type that. I did."

"Okay, why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" I ask the girls standing in front of me (Grace, Lola, Rachel, Claire and a couple other of their friends came over and stood behind them.

"You transferred to Seaford High- that's what you did!" Lola says.

"Wh-" I didn't even get to finish.

"Yeah, you moved here and stole 'dancer boy's' heart," I looked over my left shoulder at Jerry, then back at the girls.

I could tell Jack and the boys where mad.

_Really_ mad.

"That's what you did to us." Rachel finished for Grace.

"But-I- Guys, If I didn't transfer I probably would have gotten beaten to death!" I tell them, with my arms out in a 'I didn't have a choise' guester.

"Fine by us." Grace says.

I give her a glare.

"Okay, what will it take to make you guys get off my case?" I ask them, putting my face in my hand for a minute before removing it and speaking.

"A couple things, really." Lola says.

"Really? And what are they?" Jack asks.

"1. You stop liking Jerry." Grace says.

I shrug, "Guys, I can't control my feelings! Because, If I could- I defiantly wouldn't have fallen for him!"

It's probably not the best thing to admit I like Jerry in front of Jerry and the guys, but at this point, my life can't get any worse.

"Well then, find a way to stop liking him." Grace says.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Uh- I don't know, move to Colorado, fall in love with a rock star, move to Paris, I don't know!" Grace laughs, "Just do it."

I sigh and look at the guys behind me.

If I knew Seaford High was gonna be _this_ much trouble- I _would have_ moved to Colorado.

"Number 2.," Grace starts walking around me and the boys. "You loose this competition."

"But I-"

"The correct answer is 'yes'." Lola snickers.

I glare at her and turn my eyesight back to Grace as she comes up front to face me again.

"And If I do that?" I ask her.

"Then I won't show the judges this fake text message and we'll leave you alone. But- Jerry has to be my boyfriend again." Grace says, looking at Jerry who was now as scared and annoyed as me.

"WHAT?!" Me and the guys yell.

A producer hushes us and tells Grace she's on in 10. She nods in response and turns back to me.

"That way, I know he won't date you after this whole thing is over. despite his player attitude, he's actually very loyal," I look down at my feet, knowing she's right. I see Milton wince and Jack make a very annoyed face at her. Like the face he made at Carson when he admitted to using a weighted bo-staff. "So cheating on me and going out with you would be against his morals, am I wrong?" She says.

"Do I get any say in this?" Jerry asks.

"NO!" All the girls yell.

I look up at them, at the boys behind me and then back at the girls.

"And, you two," Grace points her finger at Jack and Milton. "you two will not say a word about this or I will tell Julie and Kim I saw you making out with Kathy Davis and possibly 5 other girls."

I could see all the boys facial expressions harden.

"And If she doesn't agree to this?" Milton asks her.

"I'll make sure your 4 lives stink and are completely ruined by the time you graduate. And I'm not letting you boys off the hook either. So don't think she'll get all the embarrassment and sadness and everything else we're gonna make you guys feel." Claire says.

I shake my head and run off to the side.

**~Kickin' It With You!~ **

"Missy!? Missy! Girl, you in there?"

There was no way I'm answering the door to Jerry.

Moments later I hear Milton's voice.

"Missy, _please_ open the door."

I walk over to the bathroom door and open it, big enough so I can pull Milton inside.

I walk back over to the sinks.

I had ran into the girl's bathroom and the guys had obviously followed me.

"Missy-"

"Milton, it's okay. I'm not gonna purposely loose, or purposely win. We need the money for Rudy so if I win, I win; If I don't, I don't." He gives me a look. "As for Jerry.. well, I'll just have to get over it, I guess." He gives me another apologetic and curious look. "Look, I'm not about to dare to not do anything they just told me to do. They'll go after you guys first, and I couldn't live with myself if I knew you guys where unhappy because of me. Who knows what they'll do, but I know it'll get under your skin faster than you can say that sentence."

Milton laughs.

**~Kickin' It With You!~ untitled_191/set?id=66029404#stream_box **

"And next, please welcome to the stage, Missy Anderson, who is going to be singing another song for us."

I put on the best fake smile I could and walked out onto the stage and sat down on the stool they had for me to sit on.

I adjusted the microphone so it would only get my voice and not the guitar, the guitar had its own microphone.

"So uh, this is a new song- extremely new song actually. Like, legit, I just finished writing it." The audience laughed. "This song is about wanting somebody that is just a friend but knowing you can't have them for... whatever the reason may be. It's kind of like my worst fear coming true and how I wish it would be solved." I looked at the guys and Grace backstage. "So, I hope you like it."

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_T__hese memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind  
I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing  
But I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'til I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye  
I woke up this morning and played our song_

_And throwing my tears, I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then put it down_

_'Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind  
I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing  
But I remember the simple things_

_I remember 'til I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget  
Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ringtone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_A__nd I'm surprised to hear you say  
You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing  
You remember the simple things_

_We talked 'til we criedY_

_ou said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye, _

_saying goodbye_

_Ooh, __goodbye_

I stopped and let out a deep breath.

The crowd cheered like nutcases.

I saw Rudy out in the audience, clapping too.

I waved and smiled at him and then looked back at the guys behind the curtain, backstage.

"Thank you." I said before getting up and leaving the stage.

"Missy-" I turned around from handing my guitar to Jack. "Actually, can you come back up here please?" The announcer said.

I looked at the guys then back at the announcer.

"Um- Okay?"

I walked back onstage.

"Let me ask you a question, if you won, what in the world would a 14-year-old girl do with 4 thousand dollars?" He asked me and held up a microphone to me.

I looked at Rudy and then back at the audience.

"I'd give it to a man who is like a second dad to me to take a much-needed and well deserved vacation for his birthday on Wednesday." I say.

"Adorable." I heard Grace say with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Well, it looks like he's gonna get that vacation."

So, I guess... I won?

Apparently so from the audience cheering.

Grace looked less than pleased though.

The guys came out onstage and hugged them.

The announcer wrote a check, whipped it out of his checkbook and gave it to me.

I'm about to take it when I realize- Rudy's still out in the audience.

"Actually, you can give it to Rudy Gillespie who, I'm sure is going to run up here as soon as you call him to get 4 thousand dollars." I tell him

The guys laugh behind me and the audience cheers for Rudy.

"Rudy Gillespie?" The announcer says/asks.

And I was right, no sooner had he said that Rudy pushed people out-of-the-way and jumped onstage and grabbed the check and well... was being Rudy.

I laughed and said into a microphone, "Happy Birthday Rudy. From all of us."

Milton grabbed my hand with the microphone in it and brought it to his mouth, "Even though she did all the work."

At this the audience laughed.

I did too and hugged Rudy and the guys again.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"Guys, I can't tell you what this means to me. I mean, 4 thousand dollars? All for me? I didn't even do anything!" Rudy said.

"Rudy, that's not true." Jack said, smiling. "You're like a second dad to all of us."

"Yeah Rudy, if I weren't for you, I wouldn't be doing Karate again." I tell him.

Jack nodded in agreement, because it was the same way with him too.

"And if it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten to perform in front of people who actually care!" I said, over-dramatically. I smiled as the guys laughed at me.

"Well thank you. It means a lot. And since you won it, I insist you take some of it." Rudy said handing me the check.

"Tell ya what. I'll take 500 to pay for the hole Jerry made in the ceiling in the dojo." I tell him.

"Ohhh! So that's why I was feeling a draft above my head!" He paused. "And why it was raining insulation..."

Me and the guys laughed.

"Well, thanks again guys, I'll go cash this and let's go get some pizza, I'll buy." Rudy said.

"Okay, thanks." The boys said.

"Alright, let me change." I say.

The boys nod and I head over to my make up table.

Rachel walked over to me.

"Just so you know, I think that song you wrote was amazing."

I give her a look and raise an eyebrow in her direction.

"Really?"

"Yes. And I deleted the fake text message from Grace's phone and made her not go after you or the guys anymore."

I give her a look.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I saw what you did for your Sensei. I don't even know what having a dad is like, so seeing you give all that money that you and your friends went through so much to get, just for him, it just warmed my heart. And I'm sorry for all the mean things I've done to you. I just didn't want to get picked on and teased for not having a dad. That's the only reason why I hung out with Grace and Lola." Rachel said before walking away.

"Wait!" I stopped her, she turned around. "Thank you. If you don't mind me by asking- What happened to your dad?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "He was long gone before my mom knew she was expecting me. Then, when my mom died a couple of years ago, I moved in with my grandparents." She told me.

Now _I_ feel terrible.

"And just so you know, you're the only one who knows." she says.

"I'm- I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry for thinking all the things I did about you." I say.

"It's alright. I deserved it all. I was a jerk." She admitted.

"Hey, would you like to come get some Pizza with us?" I asked her.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"No- I probably would have 10 minutes ago, but now I know the real you." I tell her.

She smiles and nods, "Sure, that'd be great."

"You know, you have to meet my friend Jess from my dance team. You guys seem like you would get along well."

I say as we walk back over to the guys.

"Hey- is your friend Eddie seeing anyone?" She asks.

I laugh.

"No, He's not. Actually, I think you two would be great together-"

This just shows, 'Don't Judge a Book by its cover'.

**~Kickin' It with you!~ untitled_190/set?id=66029056#stream_box**

"This is a fun little song I co-wrote with our base player/drum player/co-lead guitarist, Jerry Martinez, about a little incident he's been going through, put in a girls perspective and language."

We had managed to book a show at the mall to play a couple of songs for people.

The audience laughed.

"So, we hope you like it. This is called, 'We are never ever getting back together'! Like ever..." I say and the crowd laughs again. "Let's kick it guys!"

_I remember when we broke up the first time_  
_Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like_  
_We haven't seen each other in a month_  
_When you, said you, needed space, what?_  
_Then you come around again and say_  
_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_  
_Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day_  
_I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_Oooh we called it off again last night_  
_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_To my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
_And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right_  
_And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh you called me up again tonight_  
_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_To my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever_  
_And I used to say never say never_  
_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_  
_And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know_  
_We are never getting back together, like ever_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_To my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we_  
_Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_And my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

**~Screen Flip~ cgi/set?id=66041420**

**(This is from the movie 'The Princess Diaries' with a Kickin' It twists :))**

We where in a fro-yo shop in the mall having well... fro-yo when Grace, Lola and their possy (except Rachel) came into the resturant.

"Missy, we where wondering, if that sweater you're wearing, if it was designed for you or did the knitting machine just blow up?" Grace asked me.

I stood up with my fro-yo cone in my hand and faced her.

"Hey, that is such a cute cheerleading outfit, it's so clean cut and I bet it goes with anything."

"Of course it does- AH!" I had shoved my frozen yogurt cone at her chest and smeared it on her uniform. The guys looked shocked but still laughed at what I just did. "Missy, you're such a freak!" she yelled at me once she was done screaming.

"Yeah, you know what, I am, and someday, someday I might just grow out of that. But you, you will never stop being a jerk. When you mess with me it's one thing, but when you mess with my friends, Then we've got a problem." I tell her shaking the cold frozen yogurt left on my hand, off of it.

"Mom, did you see what she did to me!?" She yelled over at who I'm guessing is her mom.

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I was in a very important meeting- send it to be dry cleaned."

"UGH!" Grace yelled as she and her possy exited the shop.

I stood there, smiling at my handiwork.

The guys got up and hi-fived me with the hand that wasn't covered in frozen yogurt.

"That was pretty swag, yo!" Jerry said.

I laughed.

"Thanks. It was time I told her that anyway." I tell them.

We laugh as we pick up our stuff and leave the restaurant.

_We are never getting back together, like ever_

* * *

**Okay! :) I hope you liked this! It's one of my favorites! :) **

**...OMG 6,038 words! :O :) Can I get some reviews for all the time I spent on this? :) ;) :)**

**I hope you guys liked it and just so you know, I have this story planned out until like the 25th chapter or something crazy like that :D :) So... I don't need any ideas, but if you ever think of an idea, like a JerryxMissy/JackxKim/MiltonxJulie/EddiexOC/RudyxOc moment idea, just send me a PM :) **

**I know... No Kick in this chapter either.**

**Sorry, but you gotta remember this IS a JerryxOC story. But I have been really lazy with JackxKim and I apologize for that :) **

**Anyway, don't forget to follow me on Twitter, MissyandMeghan and my awesome twitter friend; teamkimandjack and don't forget to review! :)**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	16. Chapter 16 I Missy Being Well

**Alright! :) I'm back! :) :) So... here's the next chapter :)**

**Who watched my twitcam eariler? If not, don't worry: I'm doing another one soon :))**

**The title is a little strange, I know. It's my failed attempt at clever humor. Basically all it's saying is 'I Miss Being Well' (And the reason why it's called that will make sense in the chapter) but since Missy's name is Missy and it revolves around her in this chapter I changed it to: 'I Missy Being Well'. :P :)**

**Anyway, I don't own any of the songs in here, Ben & Jerry's ice cream, 'Tangled' or Scooby Doo. Nor do I own Kickin' It. Boo.**

**And BTW- I'm not a doctor so I'm just totally making up these things that's wrong with Missy :)**

**PS This chapter is dedicated to one of my best online friends: TeamKimandJack who actually just posted an AMAZING one-shot. She's teamkimandjack1 on here :) Go check it out! :) And- If you go read it & alert her or favorite it, or review and tell me, I'll check with her and make sure you did and then I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter (Which is a Christmas one :) It's late but who cares :P) :). Some of the things mentioned in this chapter she posted on twitter so.. yeah :) **

**Enough of my talking- read on my wonderful readers! :)**

* * *

untitled_203/set?id=66230017&lid=2099044

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset, _

_She's going off about something that you said _

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._  
_I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical _

_Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. _

_She'll never know your story like I do._  
_But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts _

_She's cheer captain _

_And I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._  
_If you could see _

_That I'm the one _

_Who understands you._

_ Been here all along. _

_So, why can't you see ‒ _

_You belong with me, _

_You belong with me?_  
_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans _

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. _

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, "Hey, isn't this easy?"_  
_And you've got a smile _

_That could light up this whole town._

_ I haven't seen it in awhile _

_Since she brought you down._  
_You say you're fine ‒_

_ I know you better than that. _

_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_  
_She wears high heels,_

_ I wear sneakers._

_ She's cheer captain, _

_And I'm on the bleachers. _

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._  
_If you could see _

_That I'm the one _

_Who understands you, _

_Been here all along. _

_So, why can't you see ‒_

_ You belong with me?_  
_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. _

_All this time how could you not know, baby ‒ _

_You belong with me, _

_You belong with me?_  
_[Instrumental]_  
_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house _

_In the middle of the night. _

_I'm the one who makes you laugh _

_When you know you're 'bout to cry. _

_I know your favorite songs,_

_ And you tell me about your dreams. _

_T__hink I know where you belong,_

_ T__hink I know it's with me._  
_Can't you see _

_That I'm the one _

_Who understands you? _

_Been here all along. _

_So, why can't you see ‒ _

_You belong with me?_  
_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. _

_All this time how could you not know, baby ‒_

_ You belong with me, _

_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me._  
_Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me._

"Thank you guys so much! Wasabi!"

Me and the guys exited the stage.

"Great job g-" I stopped and coughed. "-uys. Kim, you gotta come up there with me sometime." I tell her.

"Maybe sometime. But you look like you're doing just fine alone." She said.

"Are you-" Cough. "-Kidding? I'm terrified." I tell her as I pick up my bag.

"You don't look like it. You look like you where born to be onstage." Kim said.

"Well, I mean I love it but I don't know about that. I'm not that good." I say before I cough again.

"Hey Mel, you OK? You've been coughing all day." Jerry asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yea-" Cough, "-h. I'm fine. J-" Cough "-ust a little tickle is all."

"Ok..." He nodded but still didn't look convinced.

"I'm gonna actually go home and go to bed- I'm really tired for some reason." I tell them.

"Alright. Take it easy." They say as me and Jack walk away from the group.

"Hey don't forget we're helping out at the Zoo tomorrow!" Kim calls from behind us.

I turn around (walking backwards), giving her a thumbs up and yelling "I won't!"

**~Kickin' It Theme song!~**

"Hey-" Cough "-guys. What-" Cough "-are you doin' h-" Cough "-ere?" I ask as I come down the steps and into the living room to see the guys crashed on the couch.

"Waiting for you to wake up." Eddie said.

Eddie was currently hanging upside down on the couch, his head where his legs usually are and vise versa. Jack was on the edge of the couch, sitting up like a normal person, Milton was sitting on the floor and Jerry was leaning up against a chair as he was seated on the floor across from Milton.

"Why?" I ask.

"Uh- We're supposed to help out at the Zoo today. Remember?" Milton said as he and the guys got up.

"That was today?... That was today!- Oh ok. Sorry- I'll go change." I say, turning around.

"Hey-" Jerry stopped me and I turned around. "Relax, we don't have to be their til noon." I took a sigh of relief. " How's the song coming?" Jerry asked me.

I smiled "It's done."

"Shut up." the guys said.

"Well- Let's hear it!" Eddie said.

I laughed and walked over to the couch and took the guitar off the stand that was right there by the end of the couch and sat down.

"Nice PJ's by the way." Jerry said.

I glared at him but smiled, "Shut up."

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_  
_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

But as soon as I had to go up an octave higher to sing 'without' my voice screeched.

I raised my eyebrow and tried the note 5 more times.

Still I couldn't get it.

The boys who sat down around me gave me a look.

"That's weird. I got it two days ago when I first wrote this part." I say, touching my throat.

"Do you feel OK Mel?" Jerry asked me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, except for the coughing, the weird thing with my voice, sleeping in late, forgetting things... Okay- Maybe I'm not Ok." I say.

Jack reached forward and felt my forehead.

"Yeah- I think you need to see a doctor. This is weird." Jack said.

"Man." I whine.

"Milton call Kim and Zoo and tell them we're taking Missy to the doctors." Jack said.

"Yay. ...-Can I go in my Pajamas?" I ask.

Jack rolls his eyes, grabs my wrist and pulls me upstairs.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

untitled_205/set?id=66290813&lid=2099044

"They had to stick that thing in my throat." I whined.

"It was to make sure you don't have strep." Milton told me.

"Well I could have told them that. ...I don't have strep." I say, giving him a glare.

Milton puts his hands up in surrender.

The Doctor came back into the room as Eddie and Rudy (My parents weren't home to drive us here. Jack did call them though.) where looking at all the tools the doctor had in the room.

"Uh-" The doctor started.

"Don't bother. It'll just get worse" Kim said. She had had her mom come pick her up at the Zoo and bring her here once she got Jerry's call.

"Ok.." The doctor said eyeing Rudy and Eddie then shaking it off, turning back to me, Jerry, Jack, Kim, Milton and Rudy had left Eddie to 'play' with the tools alone. "Well.. There's good news and bad news." The doctor said.

"Good news is, you can leave in just a couple minutes." He told me.

"Thank goodness." I say throwing my head back.

"Bad news is, it looks like she needs surgery." The doctor said.

"Doctor say what now?" I ask nervously.

"What's wrong with her?" Rudy asked the doctor.

"Well, we did some tests and she had growths on her vocal chords, making her unable to hit that note that she could normally hit. Luckily that's an easy and painless procedure, that she'll only have to be on vocal rest for 48 hours afterwards to make sure her voice isn't damaged."

We all nodded and Kim walked over to Eddie to try and get him from hurting himself.

"But, she also needs something else done that'll be a longer recovery process." the doctor said.

"And what's that, Dr?" Rudy asked.

"The reason behind the memory loss was probably just her," I give a weak smile. "But the reason behind the coughing and sleepiness is tied into not being able to hit that note."

"How so?" I ask him.

"Well, your voice is not used to singing over and over like you've recently been doing."

"Please tell me I didn't strain my voice." I plead.

"No, No you didn't strain your voice. But your jaw was used so much that it actually moved back to help you make your voice louder so we're gonna need to move your jaw back forward." He said.

"So how does that tie in with the sleepiness and coughing, though?" Rudy asked.

"The coughing was her voice being pushed too hard and the sleepiness was the fact that her jaw has been working so hard, it's actually made her tired." The Dr. said.

I suddenly felt really nervous. I've never had surgery before nor have I ever been in a hospital.

"I'll call her parents and schedule the procedure date, luckily we can do both at the same time while you're under anistea." I nod weakly. "And, just make sure she doesn't strain her voice anymore." And with that he left the room.

"Thank you." Rudy said after the Dr.

"Missy- I'm sorry." Kim said coming over to me.

"Why? You didn't make my jaw move back." I tell her. "I'm fine."

But Jack and Jerry are the two that know me the best and knew I wasn't fine. Far from it actually.

Jack put a hand on my back and I looked up at the two boys on other side of me.

"Okay- I'm terrified." I admit.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

untitled_218/set?id=66668228

_Knock Knock_

"Come-" Cough "In!" I yelled from the couch, too tired to get up.

Jerry came in the front door and came over to me who was on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, eating an ice cream cone, watching Scooby Doo.

He laughed and came down and sat down next to me.

It's gotten to the point in where knocking is overrated for him. It's like he's a member of our family now. So knocking was unusual.

"What's with the knocking?" I ask with my mouth full of ice cream.

He picked up a napkin that was next to me and wiped ice cream from the side of my mouth.

"Just wanted to make sure somebody was home." He said.

My mom and dad are both gone, It's just me, Jack and my Granddad here.

"Yup. I'm here." I say.

He looks at the TV then back at me who wasn't even looking at him, I was looking at Scooby cowering under a table.

"Just like I feel like doing." I mumble.

"Do I wanna know why you're watching Scooby Doo?" Jerry asked.

"Cuz I feel like it." I say, still looking at the TV.

He moved his head so I can see him and gives me a look.

"Because. This what I do when I'm nervous." I pout.

"So you eat ice cream in your pajamas and watch Scooby Doo?" Jerry confirmed.

"Yeah..." I say playing with the cone. "I'm a dork at heart." I tell him.

He nods but smiles.

"What episode is this?" He asked, leaning back on the couch.

"What? You're gonna stay?" I ask, raising my eyebrow in his direction after I turn my head to look at him.

"Of course. I used to love Scooby Doo. And you look like you could use someone or something to get your mind off of that surgery tomorrow." He said.

I nod and look down but then smile slightly and say, "That's a nice way of getting my mind off of it, Jerry." I say.

"Really Jerry? Really?" He says to himself, looking up at the ceiling.

I laugh and he says, "See? I got you to laugh. That's gotta count for something." He said.

I lean back even more on the couch while saying "Sureeee."

We ended up going through two disks of Scooby Doo before my parent's came home and told me I had to go to bed.

_I'm so not looking forward to tomorrow._

**~Kickin' It With You!~ -After the surgery**

I woke up and my eyes where still shut but I was still insanely tired.

I tried rubbing under my eyes but somebody kept moving my hand out of my face.

Finally I gave up and went back to sleep.

**~Kickin' It with You!~ -Even later after the surgery**

This time when I woke up, my eyes opened but I shut them as soon as the light from the hospital room.

When my eyes focused I got a good look of who was in the room.

The nurse, the doctor and Jack.

"She'll be fine. Just let me know if you need anything." The doctor said before leaving the room.

The nurse went over to the side of the room where I'm guessing the bathroom was because there was a door right by her.

I looked over at Jack who smiled down at me.

"Hey Missy- How are you feeling?" He asked.

I tried to answer but nothing came out.

I looked at the nurse.

"Oh- She won't have a voice for 48 hours then when she does get it back she has to go on vocal rest for another 48" She explained to me and Jack.

I nodd and Jack looks like he's thinking.

He bends down and looks through a stool with a lid next to my bed. He pulls out a dry erase board and hands it to me.

"Now you can just write down what you wanna say." Jack said.

I took it from him and wrote: _Where are Mom and Dad?_

He read it and said, "They went to go eat something. They'll be back."

Then the nurse said, "Miss. Anderson- you have visitors."

I was gonna ask who it was but my question was answered when the guys came through the door.

I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey guys- Wait- Where's Jerry , Rudy and Eddie?" Jack asked Milton and Kim who were the only ones that came through the door.

"Oh Jerry saw cafeteria pie and went after it, Jerry tried to stop him and Eddie saw a buffet." Milton said.

I roll my eyes and laugh (but no sounds come out).

"How are you feeling Missy?" Kim asked.

I wrote: _Ok, I guess. I feel sore and tired but I'm still alive, so that's good. :P_

They laughed at my response.

"Wait- Why are you writing it down?" Milton asked.

"She's on vocal rest for 96 hours." Jack said.

I looked up at him with a 'How the heck do you know that?' look on my face.

"Yeah- I was stuck doing homework when you where getting your jaw repositioned." Jack said.

I nodded.

"RUDY! STOP CHASING THE COOK AROUND FOR MORE PIE!" We heard Eddie and Jerry yell from the hallway.

_I don't know them._

Everybody laughed at what I had written on the board.

**~Kickin' It With You!~ **

untitled_219/set?id=66705614

"Knock , Knock." Jerry said knocking on my bedroom door.

I turned around from watching Scooby Doo _again _in my bed and smiled at him. I waved him in.

He came in and sat down next to me.

"Watcha watchin'?" Jerry asked me.

I picked up the dry erase board and wrote:

_Scooby Doo. What else is new? :P_

He just laughed.

"So what have you eaten since you got out of the hospital?" He asked me.

_Water. Broth. Water. I'm starving. ...And I look like a chipmunk!_

He laughed again. I had this piece of gauze wrapped around my jaw & neck and I seriously looked like a chipmunk. **( TeamKimandJack- If you're reading this- you didn't look like a chipmunk :)) **"No, you don't." He started. "You still look beautiful."

I blushed and looked down.

Then I realized something.

_Wait- Why do you ask?_

"Cuz I called here to ask your mom if you could have ice cream yet. Turns out you can and you just didn't know. Soooo..." He reached into his backpack and pulled out some of my favorite ice cream, Ben & Jerry's 'New York Super Fudge Chunk'.

I clapped and gave him a hug.

He pulled out two spoons and I pushed his hand away.

He gave me a look and I picked up a syringe that I have to use to drink or eat. (Which has been broth.)

_I have to eat/drink everything with this for a couple days until my jaw can handle being moved up and down._

He nods in understanding and we sit there eating/drinking the ice cream and watching scooby doo.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

untitled_220/set?id=66706380

Later that night, after I had taken a shower and changed pajamas (Jerry had went downstairs and talked to my granddad.) me and Jerry where downstairs eating/drinking more ice cream and watching 'Tangled' when the guys came in.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Kim asked- then noticed the milkshakes and sunde's in front of me and Jerry on the coffee table. "Feeling better, huh?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded but then shook my head no.

_Yes and no. Yes, because I actually have real food to eat. No because I feel awful and look like a chipmunk._

"Now that she mentions it, I can see chipmunk." Eddie said.

I gave him a look then back at the TV.

"Missy, where's mom?" He asked me.

_At the Dr.'s w/ dad._

"Wait- Why?" Milton asked.

"My mom's gonna have a baby." Jack said. **(Remember this. It's a HUGE detail in the next chapter!) **

"And you are just mentioning this now because...?!" Kim asked him, seeming mad.

I make a face at Jerry & he makes one back.

I had told Jerry but Jack wanted to tell the guys.

I knew Kim was gonna be the most upset if she found out too late cuz she loves kids.

"...I forgot?" Jack tried, sounding unsure of himself.

_Jack... Stop while you're ahead._

"Mel- Jack's not even ahead anymore." Jerry said.

"You knew?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Missy told me. Jack wanted to tell you guys." Jerry said looking at the TV again. It was at the scene where they where in the forest at the fire and Rapunzel was fixing Flynn's hurt hand.

_I wish I had magic hair._

I wrote, giving it to Jerry. Jack was now in the Kitchen with the warriors.

"Why- so you could heal your jaw?" He asked me.

_Yeah. I guess. _

"Mel-"

_My Jaw and my heart._

He gave me a very confused look as I looked at him. He began to say something as he stared into my eyes but Jack and Kim re-entered the room.

"I'm just saying- don't you dare call me at 1am because your little brother/sister is keeping you up!" Kim ranted as Jack just rolled his eyes and started up the stairs to his room.

I looked at Jerry and then back at the stairs as we still heard Kim's rant even though she was following Jack upstairs. Milton and Eddie came in the room and plopped down on the floor in front of the coffee table with popcorn.

"What movie?" Milton asked shoving popcorn in his mouth.

"Tangled." Jerry told him.

"Cool. Cool." Eddie said.

I gave Jerry a confused look.

_What just happened?_

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

cgi/set?id=66972589

"Jerry- I don't see why you wanted me to try this on." I say as Jerry helps me slide his leather jacket up my arms and onto my shoulders.

Jerry was over right now and we where just goofing off and we're waiting for the guys to come over so I can show them a new song I've been working on since I've gotten my voice back.

It's been a month since my surgery and I was allowed to talk two weeks after and I haven't sung since the surgery- so I'm hoping I still sound OK.

Once I got it on I pulled my hair out of the back of it and looked in the full length mirror we had hanging in my living room.

Jerry came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind intertwining his fingers in front of my chest.** (Basically it's a hug from behind but his arms are right under her neck, on her chest.)** He's strong so I didn't even try to get free. Plus, it felt so... perfect.

"See. I told you you'd look great. But, to be fair, you look great in anything." He said smiling down at me.

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks." I fiddled with the zipper on the jacket and he was just standing there smiling at me.

"Yo, Yo, Yo!"

I cleared my throat. "It's the guys." I say, still not daring to look him in the eyes.

"I know." He smiled at me.

This time I turned my head to look up at his face and when I did, I realized how close we really where.

We hadn't been this close since he kissed me.

And suddenly I felt like kissing him again.

But before we could do anything besides staring into each other's eyes the guys walked in the room.

I took a step away from him before I lost my self-control. And he took his arms off from around me when I moved.

"Hey guys." Milton said as he, Eddie and Kim plopped down on our couch.

"Yeah, Hi." Jerry said, annoyed.

I had no idea why he was annoyed but as I walked over to the steps I heard him whispering something to the boys.

Kim just shrugged. I shrugged back and yelled "JACK! THE GUYS ARE HERE!" up the stairs to Jack who was in his room doing who knows what.

Seconds later Jack came jogging down the stairs and I walked back over to Kim and the guys.

"Hey- is that Jerry's jacket?" Jack asked, getting a good look at me.

"Pfft- What? No. It's- mine. Yup." I stammered.

"Looks big." Eddie said.

"That- That's because I, I got it... big- on purpose...- So, So I could... Grow into it! Yeah!" I said happily that I came up with something off the top of my head.

The guys didn't look convinced and Jerry walked over to me and put his mouth next to my ear.

"Mel- You can't lie to save your life. So stop trying and just play the song." He said smirking.

I gulped nervously as he pulled away from me.

Why does he have this effect on me!?

I cleared my throat as he backed up so he was next to Jack and Eddie again.

"Right. Well, we don't have to play this as a band but It just... came to me." I said sitting down, putting the guitar on my lap, trying not to look at Jerry when I said that.

_**I look at you, you look at me**_

_**I look away, so you can't see**_

_**I'm dreamin' of you**_

_**And you don't even know, you don't even know**_

_**That I'm fallin madly in love**_

_**With you, with you**_

_**And I wish that you were going**_

_**Crazy for me too...**_

_**And I sit alone in the darkest night,**_

_**My heart is pounding and I wonder why.**_

_**Why am I invisible, why can't you see?:**_

_**I'm in love with you ; are you in love with me ?**_

_**You show some signs, but I'm not sure**_

_**I**__**t's a secret love, and you're the cure**_

_**I just need to know**_

_**What you think about me, about me**_

_**Cause I'm fallin badly in love**_

_**With you, with you**_

_**And I wish that you were going crazy for me too**_

_**And I sit alone in the darkest night,**_

_**My heart is pounding and I wonder why.**_

_**Why am I invisible, why can't you see,**_

_**I'm in love with you ; are you in love with me ?**_

_**And don't you think that maybe you and me**_

_**Could be a possibility**_

_**I just wish that baby you could see, you could see**_

_**That I'm fallin' madly in love**_

_**With you, with you**_

_**And I wish that you were going crazy for me too**_

_**And I sit alone in the darkest night,**_

_**My heart is pounding and I wonder why.**_

_**Why am I invisible, **_

_**why can't you see,I'm in love with you ; **_

_**a**__**re you in love with me ?**_  
**  
**Let's just say, I think it's safe to say that the guys can be really stupid.

And Jerry can pick up more then you think... and sometimes more then you want him too.

* * *

**MMMWAHAHAHA! :) :P I'm so bad :P I know, I stink- another chapter where you know Missy and Jerry like each other but they don't do anything about it. :D :P But I love doing that to you guys for whatever the reason being. Don't worry- I'll stop torturing you soon :) What do you think would have happened if the guy's hadn't walked in at the end ****;)**

**Personally I love the end- I found it very in character and I felt all fuzzy inside writing it :3 I was sitting here smiling like an idiot. :P :) **

**Anyway, you can kind of tell why I called it 'I Missy Being Well'. :) Well... Hopefully you can anyway :P :)**

**A review would be great if you have time! :)**

**Don't forget to follow teamkimandjack on Twitter and read her one-shot and tell me you did and I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter :)) :) **

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**

**PS One of my biggest chapters at 4,655 words :D :))) :) **


	17. Chapter 17 My Song For You Part 1

**Hey guys! :) Jess is back in this chapter as well as two other OC's sent in by RedisforRoses and BlueBeltNinja. Both girls asked me if it was too late to send me an OC for the OC contest and I said the contest was closed but I was still gladly accepting OC's they came up with :) I had to add more nice people to Missy's dance team, the next chapter will explain why :)) **

**And I was going through my reviews to find Lexi and Jess and I found another one! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, this one is two parts as well as the one after that :) And they're both titled song titles :P Anyway, this is my christmas one... it's late, I know but it took longer then I expected to type up I Missy Being Well. *shrugs* :P Anyway, I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, Jess (Fockey2727), Erica (RedisforRoses), Bridget (Rose2091) or Lexi (BlueBeltNinja). **

* * *

cgi/set?id=67730852

Dancing is fun... until you put some of the meanest girls on the travel team. Ever since the Austin Moon trip, Victoria has gotten even more suck up... if that's even possible.

Now they think they're even more better then me and Jess, even though I was one of the reasons why we got to go to Miami in the first place.

I'm not bragging, I'm just saying.

So after another gruling practice, me and Jess are now auditioning coaches and other dancers- we're tired of being the only ones with a brain- in the dojo. The guys called off practice today, something about chasing down a wet raccoon... I'm sure I heard them wrong though.

Anyway, we found a coach, Ms. Bare (It's pronounced Bar. Like the Ballet Barre, or Bar Chair. It's just spelled differently.). She's 25, just graduated from NYU with a masters degree in fine arts/dance.

...We totally lucked out on that one.

Anyway, now we're looking for new members.

"Hey, what about this girl. She doesn't look stuck up." I say, holding up an application form.

"OH yeah. Hey, uh...Alexis Sunshine?" Jess called out to the girls that where left in the dojo's waiting area.

Alexis got up from her chair and came over to us.

"Hi, Alexis. What's your dance style, hun?" Mrs. Bare said.

"Hip-Hop but I can do pretty much anything. I major in hip-hop" Alexis said.

"Ooo! That'll be awesome we need more hip-hop dancers!" Jess whispers exciedly.

"And call me Lexi." Alexis added.

"Okay, show us what you've got Lexi." I told her, pressing the play button on the CD player I had on the table infront of me.

...I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be deaf by the end of today.

After a couple more girls the most down to earth girls where Lexi and another girl named Bridget Sliva. She was 2 years younger then us, but acted like a 9th grader so we let her in.

This is gonna be fun.

**~Kickin' It Theme Song~**

untitled_224/set?id=67296350

"So...What's up with you and Jerry?" Jess asked, exciedly as we got our books for math at our lockers.

Boo.

"UGH, I swear you tell a girl one thing and you get questioned every second of the day." I joke with a smile on my face.

"Come on Missy. Something happened. You just don't wanna tell us." Kim said.

I turned around and faced both girls.

"You know, what? I don't wanna talk about this any-" Then I bumped into someone. "OH my gosh, I'm so sorry-" Then I saw who it was.

None other then Grace and Lola glaring at me.

"Please. As if." Grace scuffed before going, "Hey girls. Look. It's the new girl." Then she stuck her foot out and tripped a passing girl with jet black hair and a camera flat onto her face onto the floor.

The girls laughed and walked away.

"I swear, If I ever get my hands on those underdressed bubblebrains-" Jess threatned, "Jess." I warned before something came out of her mouth that she'll regret later. I rolled my eyes and finished helping the girl up.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile. "I'm Erica." she said sticking her hand out. I shook it. "I'm Missy, that's Jess and that's Kim." She waved at the girls behind me.

"So are you new?" Jess asked.

"Way to go subtle." Kim joked.

Jess gave her a look.

Kim and Jess had become really good friends, we where like the 3 muskateers or something.

"Yeah. I just moved here from Boston."

"Just in time for christmas." I say, smiling. "Hey, me and the girls are going shopping with a couple other friends at the mall tonight. You wanna come?" I ask her.

"Sure, if you guys don't mind. That would be really cool. I haven't seen much since I've been here." Erica said.

"Oh girl, we're gonna show you everything you-" Kim says over-dramatically to Erica as she throws and arm around her shoulder and walks both of them away.

I look at Jess and she shruggs.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"So, Missy," I looked up from the rack of christmas dresses I was looking at to see a smirking, Bridget, Rachel, Erica, Kim, Lexi and Jess a couple feet away at other racks. "What's with you and Jerry Martinez?" That was from Bridget.

I sighed. "Do you guys like making me suffer?" I asked.

They all thought about it before nodding, "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"So?" Rachel asked.

I picked up a dress, examined it, made a face and put it back and continued looking. "I don't know. I thought he liked me. But-"

"But nothing girl! I've seen you two together. It's like... love at first sight." Jess said, making a heart with her hands.

"Oh shut up!" I yell at her, smiling.

"Do you think he'll kiss you?" Erica asked.

"Why would he do that?" I asked them.

None of them knew about the kiss.

Only Milton.

I know- I'm stupid & weird.

"Uh hello? It's christmas time. There's mistletoes _everywhere_." Kim said.

I was about to respond til I figured out what would make her shut up.

"I'm not sure if he'll kiss me under the mistletoe, but you might wanna ask Jack." I say, a smug smile on my face.

"What?" Kim says, compeletely confused.

"Oh nothing. I just thought that since you and Jack like each other-"

"No we don't!"

"That he might try to kiss you. But you know I could be wrong." I say, the smile still on my face.

"Darn right you're wrong!" Kim said then waited a second. "But you are his sister..."

I nodded. "Exactly. So it's just a warning. But you know. Whatever." I shrug.

Kim gets a look on her face.

"Tell ya what? I'll kiss Jack- if you kiss Jerry." Kim said with a smug smile on her face.

Mine dropped as I laughed then stopped. "haha. ...-What?"

"I'll kiss Jack if you kiss Jerry. And he has to confirm it." I put my hands on my hips. Man this girl is just all kinds of sneaky. "And you and I both know- he can't lie without his voice getting high. Unlike you who just can't lie to save your life."

I laughed sarcastically, "Haha. Very funny. Very true, but funny."

"Do we have a deal?" Kim asked.

I sighed.

"Fine." I say through gritted teeth, shaking her hand.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"I am so tired. I'm not gonna be able to look at another dress, again." I say, slumping into a chair at the ice cream shop in the mall with Jerry.

He laughs, "That bad, huh?"

"It was torture. Torture that no human being should ever have to go through." I say, putting my head down in my hands on the countertop.

"Well, at least tell me you found a dress for the dojo christmas eve party." He said.

I pulled out a bag. "Yes, sir, I did." I say, patting the bag and then putting it ack on the floor with the rest of my stuff.

The waiter knows me and Jerry a little too well since we're always in there, so he already knew what I was in the mood for and what Jerry was in the mood for. This guy is awesome, he knows what we want, even if we don't.

The waiter's name is Tom and he put a vinilla shake infront of me and a chocolate one infront of Jerry.

"Thanks Tom." we said.

"No, thank you guys. You guys got me a promotion." He said.

We smiled at him.

"What did we do?" Jerry asked, laughing.

"Jerry, you pracitcally live here, and everytime you come you ask for me. But no worries, I'll still be able to serve you guys when you come." He said wiping the counter.

"That's awesome, Bro!" Jerry said giving Tom a high five.

I roll my eyes and look down at my smoothie until I see Tom leaning on the countertop infront of me.

"What?" I ask.

"Word on the street is you guys are going to kiss between now and Christmas." He said, motioning to me and Jerry.

"What?" We both asked. Then I remembered.

_The girls._

"Who snitched?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Kim and Jess." He said without hesitation, standing up straight and wiping the countertop some more. "Actually, It's lucky you guys are."

"Wait a second now-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Just remember: a kiss is for 2 people. Not 200." He winked at us before walking over to serve other costumers.

"TOM!" I yell after him and he laughs at my annoyance.

I turn to Jerry.

"Sorry about that."

"Hey, that's alright. I'm actually glad he told me. Now I know that all you've been doing since our last kiss is playing hard to get." He winked at me and got up and left.

Really?

"TOM!" I yell at him again.

"Sorry. Wait- Where'd the swag master go?" He asked me.

"He left. Thanks a lot." I say.

"Don't worry. He'll be back for more." He winked at me again.

I'm really starting to hate winks.

"TOM!" I yell before chasing him around the resturant.

Luckily this kind of thing happens everytime we come here, weather it's me chasing Tom, Tom chasing me, Jerry chasing Tom or Tom chasing Jerry or me and Jerry chasing Tom and the rest of the staff.

It's a life.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"Hey Jess, Erica, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" I ask as I come into the dojo.

Jess was here practicing a routine with Mrs. Bare and Erica was taking pictures.

"Sure thing, girl. What's up?" Jess asked as she got up from her postiton on the ground.

"It's about Jerry-"

"OOO. Boy stuff- I wanna hear!" Mrs. Bare said.

I laughed and continued.

"He kind of found out that I was gonna kiss him between now and Christmas." I tell them.

Jess's mouth drops then curvs into a smile, Erica's mouth drops and stays open and Mrs. Bare just stands there confused.

"Wait- you where?" Mrs. Barre asked.

"The girls made me promise."

"Hey- you did that all on your own." Erica said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off.

"Whatever! Anyway, I had to kiss JErry and then Kim would finally kiss Jack and I know my brother, he doesn't have the guts to do it, even though he's supposed to be the man!" I finish my sentnce yelling.

The girls take a step back from me.

"Wait, was he mad?" Jess asked.

"No. Actually, he thought it was ammusing that I, and I quote, 'have been playing hard to get-'" I stopped myself. They still didn't know about that other kiss... And I almost let it slip. I gotta watch my mouth a little bit more.

"Soo..." Jess said.

"Basically he made fun of me for me wanting to kiss him. ...I hope you girls are happy." I say picking up my bag and walkin out of the dojo, in desperate need of some fresh air.

* * *

**Okay, so kind of short, but I have to get off my computer now... I'll try to write the second chapter tommrrow! :) If not, then I don't know when it'll be up. Chapter 2 will be longer though! Trust me! :)**

**Anyway, MWHAHAHAHA! Missy actually took the deal! Will she actually do it? You'll have to wait and find out! :D :P**

**Review?**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	18. Chapter 18 My Song For You Part 2

**Here's part 2! :) **

**And before I get started I would just like to clear something up which just gets under my skin like you have no idea. **

**I got this review from a person who shall remain unnamed, because even I respect her that much. **

**Anyway, she said something along the lines of Missy being abused at home and then falling in love- the typical cliche stuff that apparently annoyed her. **

**She said she was tired of those kinds of stories. **

**Now, you all know that Missy isn't abused at home because the Warriors have been at Missy and Jack's house numorous times.**

** But what really gets me is that this girl couldn't even finish reading the first chapter before judging her. THAT's what gets me. **

**If she read on, she would have figured out that Missy is not abused, she was bullied at her old school, but she IS NOT abused at home. **

**I mean- Jack is her brother for crying out loud!**

** And the reason why I put the bullying in there was because it's a serious issue that I've had personal exprience with and it really needs to stop and that's what I'm just doing what I can to try and help stop it. Alright? **

**She's probably not reading this since she couldn't even finish the first chapter but I don't really care. Don't judge people before you get to know them. And- the only person who's allowed to judge anybody is God. Thanks for reading my rant :P I put it on Twitter too. THAT's how much it annoys me. **

**Anyway, my rant aside- I hope you like the chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer- You should know this by now! I don't own Kickin' It! :(**

* * *

merry_christmas_love_wasabi_warriors/set?id=65491801&lid=2099044

I walked into the dojo, not really sure what I'm gonna do about the kiss- especially now that Jerry knows about it.

I hadn't decided weather or not I was actually going to do it even before he knew, so now I'm just lost and at war with myself.

I feel like I should to get Jerry back for kissing me a couple months ago, but then again, I've never been one for revenge.

...If I can help it anyway.

"Hey guys." It's early on Christmas Eve morning, probably around 9am.

My church was going to have their Christmas pageant here, so tonight the dojo would be packed with people. Then after the pageant is the dojo's annual Christmas eve party which I could not come to last year because I was in Colorado with my Aunt and Uncle while lucky Jack was here.

Boo.

Apparently, I could have come if I was here- that would have made the first day at Seaford High a lot easier.

Oh well.

We where also performing numorous times today.

I finally got Kim to go sing Winter Wonderland **( *nudge, nudge* *wink, wink* ;P )** and a couple other Christmas songs, while I'm covering Carrie Underwood's 'Jesus Take the Wheel' and one of my orignal songs.

It's got the be the biggest christmas ever.

Anyway, we're here in the dojo now setting up everything.

Me and the guys had gotten permission from Seaford High to use the woodshop area to build a manger and a barn for the little kids to use.

The kids where probably about 2 to 9 years old and we had a baby doll playing baby Jesus.

..Hey, it works and frankly, I don't trust a 8 year old girl with a real baby.

No offence.

Anyway, Jerry is hanging up some garland on the lockers, Jack and Kim are on tree duty, Milton's attempting to lift the nativity (Cue eye roll), Eddie is decorating the dojo window and Rudy was in his office, doing who knows what.

"Milton," I say, dropping my bag and going over to help him set up the large wooden nativity barn. "Here, let me help."

It took a while, but we finally got the nativity set up and the kids where putting their costumes on to practice one more time before tonight in the locker rooms while me and the gang where out in the main part of the dojo.

"Ready for the show tonight, Missy?" Rudy asked.

I nodded, although I have no idea why he's asking me, he's never asked me about whether or not I'm ready for a show, he know's I always am.. except for last minute nerves that go away right as I step up on stage.

By this time, it was about 5:45 and dark outside and me and the gang went on at 6 out in the courtyard.

"Yeah. I'm excited for it. Jack- can we run accustics one last time before we go on?" I asked him.

"Gottcha." He said grabbing his accustic guitar and I grabbed mine and we sat down, and began to play.

_She was driving last Friday_

___on her way to Cincinnati _

**~Screen Change~**

untitled_200/set?id=66130694

_On a snow white Christmas Eve _

_Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat _

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline _

_It'd been a long hard year _

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention she was going way too fast _

_Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass _

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes _

_She didn't even have time to cry _

_She was so scared _

_She threw her hands up in the air_  
_Jesus take the wheel _

_Take it from my hands _

_Cause I can't do this on my own_

_ I'm letting go _

_So give me one more chance _

_To save me from this road I'm on _

_Jesus take the wheel_  
_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder _

_And the car came to a stop _

_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock _

_And for the first time in a long time _

_She bowed her head to pray _

_She said I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life _

_I know I've got to change _

_So from now on tonight_  
_Jesus take the wheel _

_Take it from my hands _

_Cause I can't do this on my own _

_I'm letting go _

_So give me one more chance _

_To save me from this road _

_I'm on Jesus take the wheel_  
_Oh I'm letting go _

_So give me one more chance_

_ Save me from this road I'm on _

_From this road I'm on _

_Jesus take the wheel _

_Oh take it take it from me_

_ Oh_

"Thank you guys so much! Merry Christmas and God bless!"

During the song I saw Rudy talking to some man in a suit who was watching us closely.

I couldn't help but wonder who he was.

Ah, no matter.

But what happened next scared me out of my pants.

Or dress, I guess.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

cgi/set?id=67810661

The pageant had gone well... although the kid that was playing Mary and Joseph's donkey decided to taste the hay...

Scary part is, that was the highlight of the show for most people.

Especially Phil who had come over with Tootise, wanting to let her eat the hay that was in our manger.

...I really wonder about that man sometimes.

Anyway, It was going good until we realized one of the kids mom's (The donkey's mom actually) was expecting a baby any day now and guess when it wanted to come into the world?

_Tonight._

After the drama and _carefully _explaining to the boys what was going on with her, Everybody kind of calmed down.

Well... sort of.

"Alright, hold on a second, Rudy call the hospital and let them know what's going on." Kim said as we ran over to the dojo's door main door and pulled it.

It wouldn't budge.

Pushed it.

Nothing.

"Uh- guys?" I yelled back at them.

The Warriors came up to us with a couple adults that knew at least one of us.

"The door's frozen shut." I say, wincing.

"What?" The Warriors asked me.

I smiled weakly.

"Well, I didn't make it snow outside! Officer, take me away." I tell them.

They glare at me and we look back at Ms. Peters who looked like she was dying over there.

Of course she wasn't.

It probably felt like it though.

"Uh- Guys?" Rudy yelled coming out of his office. "The roads are closed- the snow caused black ice to form all over the place. There's no way she's gonna be able to get to a hospital in time." He said.

"OH great. Not how I imagined this Christmas eve." I said, realizing the only way this was going to happen is if all of us here pitch in and help.

Of course me, Jack, Jerry and Milton where the only ones that probably knew what to do.

Milton (Medical shows), Me and Jack (Our MANY siblings) and Jerry (His many siblings and family members).

Luckily this wasn't Ms. Peter's first baby.

We somehow managed to get everybody else into the girls and boys locker rooms so everybody wasn't gathered around and besides- who would want to have a baby infront of 100 people?

We figured out quickly that there was no way in heck she was moving anytime before the baby was born.

"Okay, who wants to do what?" Rudy really had no idea what he was doing.

"AH!" A scream from Mrs. Peters who's name is- hystarically- Mary.

"Guys!" Kim yelled at them.

Jack and Rudy held her hands w(hich Rudy kept complaining she was squeezing too hard. Cue Kim and my eye roll), Jerry and Kim helped calm her down, Milton went into Dr. mode and I was searching around Rudy's for something to wrap the baby in.

Mary's husband came in and took Jack's spot right as she was about to have the baby and Jack came to help me look for something.

"I'm never having kids." He tells me over Mary's screams.

I laugh. "Oh please. You'll change your mind. I, however, won't. I don't want kids eaither. I'll just adopt them." I said as I found an old sweater in my locker that got a water stain on it. I shrugged. It was the only thing in here. It'll work. The water stain was gone but I have a feeling this sweater is going to be beyond replaceable after this.

I ran back over to Milton and Rudy who had taken charge as co-doctors... cue disturbed shutter.

No actually they where doing pretty well.

"Sure. You'll change your mind. I know it." Jack said as I handed the sweater blanket to Milton and Rudy.

I was about to have a comback but I was interrupted by a baby's crying.

I felt everybody take a deep breath of relief.

"This is so weird." I say, standing there with my hands on my hips, looking at Mary who happened to give birth to her 2nd child in the manger set. That's so ironic.

"What is?" Jerry said as the warriors stood next to me and the rest of the people came back out into the main part of the dojo.

"This. Mary. The baby. _The manger_." I say.

They all look at the scene infront of us and then went. "OOOOOHHHHH."

"That's so weird." Kim said.

I nodded.

The baby wouldn't stop crying and one of the kids yelled, "Can someone shut this baby up?" Obvouisly that was a 9 year old boy but eaither way, I looked at Milton who gave me a look and I grabbed my guitar and Milton turned on his keyboard.

"Umm... Can I have your attention please?" I asked over the talking.

Once everybody was quiet I began again, "So, I'm Missy and this is Milton and this song is for our little baby Jesus with us tonight." I say, smiling at Mary and the unnamed child and her husband.

They all smiled back.

[Missy]

Didn't know what to get you Ordinary just wouldn't do But I just found the perfect gift for you

Now I got it all ready But it's not wrapped in red or green Come and sit down beside me here Underneath the Christmas tree

_[Chorus: Missy & Milton]_ We've got mistletoe and firelight On this cold December night The snow outside will set the mood As I sing my song for you

_[Missy & Kim]_ I hear church bells a-ringin' Carolers are singing harmony with me now

_[Boys: Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie]_ You are looking so lovely, yeah Even if the lights go out

_[Chorus: all]_

_[Boys (All):]_ You're so beautiful I only hope you see what I see (see) _[Both girls and boys:]_ Every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me

_[Missy:]_

We've got mistletoe and firelight

_[Kim:]_ On this cold December night _[Both girls and boys:]_ The snow outside will set the mood As I sing my song

We've got mistletoe (mistletoe) and firelight (firelight) On this cold December night The snow outside will set the mood As I sing my song (sing my song), sing my song for you.

We only got to hear a second or so of the applause when _my dad _bursts through the dojo doors, out of breath and a worried look on his face.

"Dad?" Me and Jack ask, standing up and looking at him with confusion all over our faces.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's your mom." He said. And that's all he had to say for me and Jack to widen our eyes, grab our coats and rush after him, out the door.

The warriors exchaned worried glances and followed us.

"I'm supposed to drive in that?" Rudy whined.

"No- the roads are open again." Milton said from his phone. "Nice timing."

"Whatever, let's just go. I want to figure out why they all look so scared." Kim said, worridly as they all rushed after us.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

So, my mom had been due any day now and it's not that she hasn't been through this before becuase, duh, but it's the way Dad's face looked when he came into the dojo.

We found out on the way here that Mom was having trouble with a couple things and that could jepardize the baby's health.

And moms.

So now we are sitting in the waiting room, with the Warriors and Rudy, trying not to panick.

I sat there, trying to stay calm, but I couldn't help but be terrified.

Especailly after the nurse came out and said she was having trouble delivering the baby.

Jerry figured this out and he leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "Your mom is going to be fine."

"You don't know that!" I shot back.

He back up and looked suprised by my outburst.

"You're right. I don't know that, but you gotta calm down. For your mom's sake and your sake. You look really pale." He said.

I winced as I blinked tears back.

Then, my dad came out into the room.

Only difference this time was, I couldn't read his face.

Me and Jack immidatly stood up with the Warriors not as fast.

"Jack, Missy? There's someone I want you to say hi too." He said, opening the door slightly.

Me and Jack looked at each other, worridly and we slowly walked into Mom's room.

Mom was sitting up in bed, so that was good.

But we still don't know what happened.

"Mom?" Me and Jack asked as we walked slowly more into the room.

"Hi guys." She smiled.

"Mom!" And Me and Jack ran over to her and gave her a hug.

We pulled away and turned to see the Warriors smiling in the doorway.

"Wait- aren't there supposed to be 3 of you in the room?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, Try 4." The nurse said coming in from the bathroom with two babys in blankets.

"Mom!" We yelled at her, but we still smiled.

"Enough kids already!" Jack joked, shaking her shoulders slightly.

"Don't worry guys. This is it." She said, laughing.

"You completely clear on that, Dad?" I glared at him while saying that.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked.

The warriors laughed.

Pretty good Christmas after all.

**~Kickin It With You!~**

"So Missy..." Kim smirked as we walked through the courtyard two weeks later with the guys. "I believe you broke a deal."

I huffed and rolled my eyes.

I never did kiss Jerry.

Shoot! I forgot.

Okay... not really.

"What deal?" Jack asked.

"She had to kiss Jerry so I could kiss you-" But the you sounded more like yooooooo. She stopped her self.

Jack gave her a confused look and I tried not to start laughing.

"Okay, I admit. I didn't do it. So what?" I say, sitting down.

"You know," Jack said smirking, looking down at me. "You probably didn't kiss him because you haven't had your first kiss yet and you where scared."

Jack can be a real pain in the butt sometimes.

"I don't know why you're bothering me with this, becuase you haven't kissed anybody yet eaither." I said back, crossing my arms.

Jerry found this totally ammusing, Milton was trying to keep his mouth shut, Kim was ammused as much as Jack and Eddie was downright confused.

"At least I have the guts too." He said, but something in his eyes told me otherwise.

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, roll your eyes all you want, but I know it was just because you where scared too." Jack said, smirking. He sighed as I glared at him, "OH. It's so good to know I actually have something on you."

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

The next day I came into school and immideatly found the guys.

Good. Jack was talking to Jerry.

Well, Milton and Eddie and Kim where there too.

Even better.

"Hey Jack!" I called as I walked up to them and stopped infront of Jerry, grabbed his shirt and kissed him then pulled away.

I mouthed 'sorry' and turned around to face a shocked and wide-eyed Jack, Milton, Eddie and Kim.

"See? Now you got nothing on me." I say before walking away letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

As soon as I turned the corrner I pressed my back against the lockers.

"What did I just do?" I said as I slid down the lockers letting out another deep breath.

* * *

**OOOHHH! MWHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil :P **

**I hope you like that chapter- it took me all day to type it and honestly, I really want to stop typing :P **

**Alright: Review please! :) **

**I'm out to go eat... something. :P I don't know what yet :P Alright. Peace! **

**Til Next Time awesome readers! :)**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	19. Chapter 19 Don't Forget To Remember Me 1

**I'm super pumped for this chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kick, Kickin' It, Hit The Road Jack, Kickin It On Our Own, 'Crazy Dreams', 'Cowboy Casanova', 'Don't forget to remember me'**** by: Carrie Underwood, Tiffany Alvords cover of Talyor Swift's 'We are never ever getting back together' or Jack & Kim's letters from Hit the road Jack :( I wish I did though...**

* * *

untitled_206/set?id=66365343&lid=2099044

I was so excited I basically bulldozed over some innocent 5 year old.

I gripped the two peices of paper in my hand and was at the moment running around the mall looking for Jerry, Milton and Eddie.

I ran into Rudy on his way out of Falafel Phils but he knew better then to yell at me when I was in a rage... or fangirling.

In this case, I was totally fangirling and all he said was "Whoa- slow down there, Missy. You're gonna kill someone." And of course, smart me, said this in responce, "Great! See ya!" before running off again.

I finally found the guys and I sped up until I was almost positive I was gonna crash into them. So I skidded to a stop infront of them.

"Whoa- Slow down there, Tiger." Jerry said laughing.

I just stood there, practically jumping up and down, with probably the stupidest smile on my face.

"What did you do?" Milton asked.

"Well, I probably just smashed the olympic record for track and feild and I went on a spy mission." I tell them, panting like a dog.

"Mel- What did you do?" Jerry asked with a smile on his face.

"I did some reasurch that you guys might wanna check out." When they looked at me like I was some 500 year old Dragon with three heads, I added more detail. "Jack and Kim! Stuff about Jack and Kim!" I yelled.

Everybody in the courtyard gave me a look.

I gave them a sheepish smile and turned back to the guys.

"Whoa- What are you talking about?" Eddie asked me.

"Come 'mere." I said frusterated, pulling all three of them into the dojo.

Once we got in there I checked to make sure nobody was in here.

"JACK? KIM? RUDY?" ...That's my way of checking.

No answer.

"Good. Alright, so I found this at Kim's house last night and I may or may not have taken it." I tell them, holding up an envolope that says 'Jack' on it.

The guys looked at it.

"Okay. So?" Jerry asked.

"Wait- Why does it have Jack's name on it?" Eddie asked.

"Because it's for Jack! Then I went snooping in Jack's room after I found that envolope at Kim's house and I found this in Jack's room." I held up another envolope that said 'Kim' on it.

"I still don't get it..." Jerry said.

"I didn't get it eaither. Until I read them." Then Rudy decided to walk in the dojo. "Rudy! Can we ask you something?" I asked, running up to him.

"And when she says 'we' she means 'her'." Jerry said. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a look.

"Uh... yeah, I guess so. What's going on?"

"Do you know anything about these?" I asked, holding up the envolopes.

"Where'd you find those?" Rudy asked.

"So you do know something! ...And In Jack and Kim's room." Rudy gave me a look. "I'm Jack's sister- I'm a ninja spy." I tell him. He shakes his head uncertainly but laughs and answers me.

"Of course I do. When Jack was gonna leave for Japan to go to the Otai Academy he and Kim both wrote those letters to each other something about 'personal thoughts and things they wanted the other one to know'." Rudy shrugged.

"That explains it." I say.

"What? I'm so totally lost." Milton says. "And that never happens."

I roll my eyes and hand them the letters.

"Whoa."

"Took ya guys long enough." I say, putting my hands on my hips.

**~Kickin It Theme Song~**

untitled_143/set?id=64634617&lid=2099044

"What are we gonna do?" I ask the 3 boys infront of me. We're in the courtyard of the mall now.

"We? Nuh-uh! We're not taking the heat for the heat for this one- I still have bruises from Jack's last rage!" Milton said.

I sighed and said, "Guys- I can't just 'not say anything about it'. You all know I can't lie to save my life. How in the world do you think I'd be able to keep the secret of my brother and my best girl friend are secretly but madly in love!?" I start off asking then I yell the end.

They shrug and Jerry says, "Don't know. You're smarter then all of us here."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Milton said.

I give Jerry a 'See?!' look. He shrugs and smiles at me.

I smiled and looked down and then slumped down in a chair.

"Hey guys- What's up?"

_Jack._

I jump up and the guys stand up reguarly and we turn to face Jack.

"Hi Jack! How's your day goin'? Mine's going great- thanks for asking! How are you and Kim? You know I'm really thirsty." I wanted to mentally smack myself. Jerry picked up his drink from the table and handed it to me, leaning down towards my ear and whispering, "Do something else with your mouth."

I give him a look but take the drink and start to take a drink.

"So bro, what's up?" Jerry asked, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing besides Missy's strange outburst." He says giving me a look. I give him another week smile and he shook his head and looked back at the guys. "So guys, Rudy wants to see us in his office."

"Why?" I ask with a mouthfull of drink.

He shruggs.

"Don't know but he says it's important and it's for you." Jack says.

"What?" I ask, almost dropping the cup in the proccess.

"Yeah. He said it's for you- just don't drop the cup in there. He'll kill you if we have yet another stain on the matts." Jack says as we all start to walk into the dojo.

"Well then he should get them cleaned." I say handing the cup back to Jerry.

"RUDY!" Jack yelled.

Rudy came out of his office with some big tall blonde dude in a tie.

Dude- this guy has to be about 6 and 1/2 feet tall.

"Guys! Glad your here." Kim walked out of the locker rooms and came and stood next to Jack who was on my right. "Missy- this is Mr. Berkley **(It's some name on a water bottle I saw. I don't own that name. :P Obvouisly. :P) **from upstate New York." Rudy said.

I walked towards him a couples steps and shook his hand.

_So that's who that guy was when Rudy was talking to him during Christmas..._

"Mr. Berkley- If you're from upstate New York- What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm working on gathering cliants for a buddy's record company." I widened my eyes. "I heard you guys perform everytime since Christmas and let me tell you, your songs and your voice is amazing, Missy." He told me.

My eyes just widned even more.

"Thank you, I didn't think I was that good-" Mr. Berkley held up his hand.

"But you are Missy. Now, I talked to my buddy and he said that he'd like you to come in and record one song. Just one and we'll see how the board likes it. If they like it, he'd like you to sign with them- If you want obvouisly." He said.

I turned and looked at the guys who where just as happy and shocked as I was.

"Uh-" I then saw Rudy mouthing 'Say Yes'. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. "Sure. That'd be fun." I smiled and he shook my hand again.

"Great. I'll send a limo to pick all of you up tomrrow morning right here after your show- Unless you don't want your friends to come." Mr. Berkley said pointing behind me at my friends.

I laughed at their crazyness and happyness and said "No. They're coming. They're coming even if I have to strap them onto the top of the roof."

He laughs. "Alright. See you guys then."

He leaves and everybody starts congradulating me.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

untitled_189/set?id=65835277&lid=2099044

_You better take it from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

_You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_  
_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You'll get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down'_

_Cause you can't live without one more touch_  
_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_  
_I see that look on your faceYou ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been_

_And I know how it ends, you can't get away_  
_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me and take my advice_  
_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of waterBut he's candy-coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_  
_Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_

_He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_  
_He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_  
_Oh, you better run for your life_

_Oh, you better run for your life_

"Thank you guys so much! WASABI!"

Me and the guys exited the stage and I, for one, was out of breath.

I hi-fived the guys as I drank some water.

Rudy and Mr. Berkley came backstage and where talking... again.

Rudy has seriously got to chill.

"Alright guys-" Mr. Berkley said coming over to us. "Who's ready to go have some fun and make some magic?!" He asked exciedly.

Me and the Warriors cheered and Mr. Berkley smiled "Alright, let's go." He said motioning to a limo that just pulled up behind us.

Of course the guys had to be guys and flip out over the whole thing.

Me and Kim just looked at each other, laughed and rolled our eyes at them.

I placed my guitar in it's case, grabbed my purse, thanked the workmen backstage and walked off towards the limo with Kim.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

I have to admit the limo was pretty awesome.

After only a couple minutes in the limo and driving to whereever in Seaford we where going, I got this rythem in my head.

I started to tap out the beat until I realized I had brought my guitar with us and I had enough room to play it.

I took it out and started messing around. And since people where too busy ooohhh-ing and ahhhh-ing over the stuff inside & outside the limo, I could tell I wasn't going to be bothered.

Jerry caught onto what I was doing though and pulled out his drum sticks and I showed him the beat I had come up with.

I started humming something as I was messing around with the strings. I grabbed me purse, pulled it onto the floor where me and Jerry where sitting, pulled out my notepad that I write all my songs in and started scribbling down messy lyrics.

Ignoring Jack and Milton's comment about my pendmenship (I had yelled at them telling them we are in a moving vehicle so my handwriting definatly wasn't the best and they just rolled their eyes.) I had a good chunck of the song done before I realized we had been in this car for a while.

I knew that cuz I really had to use the bathroom.

"Uh- Hey, Mr. Berkley?" I yelled up front to where he was.

"Yes, Missy?"

"Uh- Where exactly are we going? We just passed Seaford's sign that says we passed Seaford's boarder."

At this the guys looked out the window then smart Milton goes, "You're not trying to kidnap us, are you?"

Mr. Berkley laughed, "Of course not! And to answer your question Missy, we're headed to LA. Where else? Seaford doesn't have a recording studio."

I looked at Jerry, the guys then back at Mr. Berkley.

"So you're dead serious when you say we're going to Hollywood so that I can record a song in an actuall studio?" I confirm.

"Of course. Where else?"

I smile and look down at my guitar.

_This is too crazy._

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

Once we get to Hollywood Rudy get's lost (of course) with Eddie in some big chocolate store near the recording studio, so we tell them just to meet us in there.

Once I'm in the booth I realize that I have no idea what I'm doing.

The lady that's working the soundbooth outside is named Talia.

"Uh- Hey Talia?" I ask as I fumble to put the headphones on.

"Yes, hun?"

"I don't know how to work... anything in here." I tell her.

I see the guys laugh.

Rudy and Eddie walked in the door and greeted the guys who where spread out on the couches and comfy chairs behind Talia.

"That's alright sweetheart! That's why I'm here. Just put the headphones on," I follow her instructions as I pull my guitar onto my lap. "Line up the guitar mic with the guitar," I did as I was told, "And then just sing when you're supposed to." She pressed a button and through my headphone's I could hear the minor instraments playing for the austic version of this song.

_Here goes nothing._

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

After what seemed like all night (I was singing and playing for 5 and 1/2 hours straight. They work you hard), I was finally free and they had gotten what they needed.

untitled_242/set?id=68049296&lid=2099044

That night I was on my hotel balcony (It was too much to drive 2 hours from Seaford to LA for the couple days we'll be here.) eating ice cream with Jerry (big suprise, huh?) when my cell phone rings.

I look at the caller ID and my eyes widen.

"It's Mr. Berkley." I tell Jerry.

"Answer it, doofus!" He tells me.

I laugh, roll my eyes and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Missy? It's Mr. Berkley" He said.

"Hi, Mr. Berkley, what's up?"

"Well, the board loved your demo," I smiled wide, "But they want to see you perform now. They won't take my word for it that your performing is amazing. So, Tomrrow afternoon we're having a concert for one of our clients and they want you to open for her. You up for it?"

"Of course I am! Hey- does it have to be 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together'? Because I've been working on this new song and I'd really like you guys to hear it."

"Of course. We'll just do 2 songs then."

I smile, "Okay, Mr. Berkley, see you tomrrow. Thank you so much."

"You're so welcome, Missy. See you tomrrow. And say Hi to Jerry for me."

"But-" Before I ask my question he says, "I saw something between you two everytime you're around each other. ...Plus I'm in the store right across the street and I can see you guys."

Sure enough when I look over to the music store on the other side of the street there's Mr. Berkley, inside, looking at some guitars.

"Haha. Very Funny." I say.

"You know, if there's gonna be a lot of girls your age there... maybe try writing a love song for a 3rd song?" **(BTW I'm not sure how many songs artists are allowed to perform when they open for people but whatever. I'm making it 3. :P :D) **"You'll be able to write and perform songs that they can relate too, the label will love that."

"Sure, Sure I mean, I have ideas.." I say, smiling, sitting back down.

"Just don't make it to obvious it's about Jerry." He teases.

"Mr. Berkley!"

"Bye, Missy."

"But- I don't have a crush-"

"Bye."

Then I hear the dial tone.

_Darn Hollywood people._

I looked across the table at Jerry who was laughing.

"You heard that, didn't you?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled, "Little bit." He pinched the air and continued laughing.

"Shut up." I say, grabbing my guitar and pulling out my notepad.

"A love song? That's not a downer?" I say to myself, flipping through my notepad.

"Come on, you gotta have a good happy one in there." Jerry said, smirking.

"Knock that smirk off your face, Martinez." I say, not looking up from my book. "Hmm..."

Then a senario flashed through my mind.

It was both of the times Jerry kissed me.

"Got it!"

I yelled, writing as fast as my hand could go so I wouldn't forget anything.

**~Screen Flip~**

"You're kind of freaky, you know that?" Jerry said looking at the two new songs infront of him.

" I know." I said, shrugging but I had the biggest and most idiotic smile printed on my face.

Jerry laughed and smiled at me.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

** untitled_195/set?id=66103258&lid=2099044#stream_box**

"And now, please welcome to the stage, Missy Anderson and the Wasabi Warriors"

Which was a kind of stupid announcement, since we where already onstage.

Once I did 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' (Which everybody LOVED may I point out.) I was onto the second song.

Which was the love song.

"So, this about me and a friend of mine...Even if he doesn't know it." I say and that makes the audience laughs. Jerry and Eddie switched spots so Jerry was on co-electric guitar (WEedidn't need base in these two songs) with Jack and Eddie was on drums. "I hope you like it. This song is called 'Fearless'"

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah  
We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you  
And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I danceI_

_n a storm in my best dress,_

_ fearless  
So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it  
'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, _

_fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless  
Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'_

_It's fearless  
'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless  
'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

The audience loved it but it confused the heck out of the guys.

Which was really funny to watch, actually.

"Alright, and this is our final song of the afternoon, It's a song I wrote on my way here, it's basically about no matter how crazy your dreams may be, go for it, because even crazy dreams come true. Hope you like it and thank you so much for having us! Wasabi!"

This song was my favorite.

This is the one I wrote on our way over here.

Extreemly proud of it.

_Hello you long-shots, you dark horse runners,  
Hair brush singers, dash-board drummers,  
Hello you wild magnolias, just waiting to bloom.  
There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you,  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true._

I've stood at the bottom of some walls I thought I couldn't climb.  
I felt like Cinderella at the ball, just running out of time.  
So I know how it feels to be afraid, and think that it's all gonna slip away  
Hold on, Hold on.

Here's to you free souls, you fire-fly chasers.  
Tree climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players.  
Here's to you fearless dancers, shaking walls in your bedrooms  
There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you,  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true

Never let a bad day be enough, to go and talk you into giving up.  
Sometimes everybody feels like you, oh, feels like you, just like you, yeah.

I've met some go-getters, some difference makers.  
Small town heros, and big chance takers.  
I've met some young hearts with something to prove.  
Oh yeah.

Here's to you long-shots, you dark horse runners  
Hair brush singers, dash-board drummers  
Here's to you wild magnolias, just waiting to bloom.  
There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you.

Thank God even crazy dreams come true.  
Thank God even crazy dreams come true, yeah.

"Missy, you where amazing." Some other man said to me, shaking my hand and the gang's.

"Thank you." I tell him, smiling.

"Missy, this is my buddy, Mr. Piper he owns the label." Mr. Berkley said.

"John, you did a great job on picking these youngsters out. They're amazing." Mr. Piper said.

I smiled, "Thank you so much."

"So here's the deal. I definatly want to sign you to the label, but can you act... at all?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "Yeah. I dabble. Why?"

"Mr. Berkley is directing The Little Mermaid on broadway and his Ariel just got sick. Any chance you would be interested in stepping in for her for one show?" Mr. Piper said.

"Uh-" I looked at the guys. "Sure. Why not?"

_Even Crazy Dreams Come True._

Just not this crazy.

Right?

But the airplane ticket to New York in my hand seems to disagree.

* * *

**:)) I'm very happy & proud of this chapter! :)**

**PLEASE let me know what you think! :)**

**Part 2 will be up... who knows when :P :)**

**Even Crazy Dreams Come True :) :) 3**

**WASABI!**

**~Max**


	20. Chapter 20 Don't Forget To Remember Me 2

**The Kickin' It cast returned to filming:) Best of luck to them! :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't Kickin' It (don't you know that by now?!), 'B-E-A-U-tiful' by: Megan Nicole, 'Flirtatious, Irrastisble' by: Tiffany Alvord, 'Walk Away' by: Vanessa Hugdens or 'Don't Forget To Remember Me' by: Carrie Underwood.**

* * *

untitled_239/set?id=67919850&lid=2099044

"Missy, you are aware we're going to New York, not Paris; Right?" Milton asked as I shoved my duffel bag in the compartment above my seat.

I had told Mr. Berkley that if I was going to New York for a week, the guys where coming too. So, here I was, on a plane with the Warriors, Bobby Wasabi, Rudy & my grandmom. (My mom had to stay behind for work.)

I smiled, laughed and rolled my eyes. I had on a sweater that says 'Paris' on it, and the guys just love making fun of me for it.

Don't know why, but I don't care because it's extremely comfy.

...

Only I would say that, I think.

"Haha. Go ahead and make fun, but, it's your loss because it's really comfy." I say the end in a cute voice, wrapping my arms around myself, giving my body a hug. The guys laugh and sit down.

"Word of advice, try not to be 'weird Missy' when we get there, okay?" Milton asked again.

I laughed and sat down in my seat. Lucky me got stuck with Jack.

Yippe.

Actually there's 3 seats in a row so Jack was on my right, on the end, I was in the middle and an older woman was on my left.

"Why not? It's fun." I say, smiling.

Milton looks annoyed and says, "I don't know you." before putting a _Karate Fancy_ magazine in front of his face.

I laughed at his behavior and was about to turn back around but Jerry caught my gaze and winked at me. I smiled at him, blushed and looked down at the pullout desk (which I had pulled out after I sat down in the white leather seat.) while biting my bottom lip. I pulled out my notepad and pen and stared at the blank sheet of paper.

A moment later, Jack taps my shoulder. I pick my head up and look at him. Luckily Jerry, Milton and Kim where on the row to my left, so I didn't have to worry about avoiding Jerry's eye contact. He showed my something on his phone. I looked down, curiosity taking over, but it was soon replaced with a 'you're unbelieve' face for my brother.

_When a girl wants a boy to kiss her, she bites her bottom lip._

I give Jack a glare and he chuckles and takes his phone back.

_But some guys are too dumb to know that..._

**~Kickin' It Theme Song!~**

It's about 12am and I'm one of the only one's up (There's a couple of adults that are up but they have earphones in.) and I'm staring at my empty notepad.

_Why, Why, Why?_

_Why do I have to be blocked! _

No sooner had I thought this, Jerry scooted into the empty seat next to me. (The woman sitting there was in the bathroom.)

I turned my head to look at him and smiled. "Hey." I whispered.

"Hey," His eyes snapped down to my notepad then back to my eyes. I felt myself shift in my seat. "Blocked?" he smirked.

I laughed quietly and rolled my eyes.

"Yup." I pouted before slouching back into the seat.

"Maybe you just need some inspiration." Jerry said, His face had an expression of which I couldn't read, so I sat up, and looked him dead in the eyes.

Nothing.

This guy's got a castle wall around him.

"How do you suppose I do that?" I ask him.

He shrugs and smirks.

I give him a look. "No thanks. I'd rather not get caught up in another kiss joke from the guys." I say, looking down at my notepad afterwards.

"What's so bad about that?" He asked.

I turned my head to look at him.

"Look, I'm sorry I kissed you-"

"Twise" He added. I give him another look.

"I'm sorry I kissed you twise, so, whatever. Just forget about it." I tell him, my face dead serious. I looked down at the empty notepad again. Only this time, It was like I almost saw words writing themselves.

I heard Jerry sighed and he put his hand on mine that was now starting to write down lyrics that I had started writing down, making me freeze and turn to look at him.

"I would... If I could." He said seriously, looking straight into my eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something but the woman was now standing over me and Jerry.

Jerry smiled sheepishly at her, removing his hand from mine.

"Sorry ma'am." and he scurried back to his seat.

The woman sat down but she didn't look mad.

I try not to look anywhere but my pad of paper.

_I really hate being a teenager. Too many feelings._

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

At the airport, it was about 9am or so when we made it. We had layovers... numerous times, making us get here late. Also, California is 4 hours behind the east coast, so I have a feeling it's gonna take a while to get used to the time difference. I have been to New York once before, and that's when me and Jack lived here for 2 months but we lived down closer Philadelphia, so we where never in New York City. Just the state of New York.

"Missy!" Mr. Berkley greeted us at the airport. "Whoa- brought the whole crew." He said smiling at the people beside and behind me.

I smiled. "Yup, yup. Sure did." I say as we make our way to the escalated to go down to the front door of the airport.

"Hey, you do know you're in New York, not Paris, right Missy?" Mr. Berkley joked again.

Everybody laughed at me. "Haha. Very funny. Go ahead- laugh all you want." I shook my head, laughing slightly as we stepped on the escalator.

"So, Missy, big news-" Mr. Berkley paused, I'm guessing for dramatic effects, "There's an award show slash movie premiere that's for the 3D version of _Tangled_,"

"OO- I love that movie!" I say excitedly.

"I know," Mr. Berkley said smiling, I looked over my shoulder at the guys. They just shrugged but when I caught Jerry's eyes he winked. I looked back at Mr. Berkley, "So, I got you, Bobby Wasabi and your friends invited."

"I'm going to a movie premiere!?" Rudy yelled excitedly, almost falling off the escalator in the process.

"I believe that is what he just said, Rudy." Bobby explained. I laughed and rolled my eyes at my childish man friend/sensei.

"When's the premiere?" Milton asked Mr. Berkley as we got off the escalator and made our way to the front door.

"Tonight and Missy here has a tour of the Broadway stage at 3, so don't get lost." Mr. Berkley said.

I nodded, "Okay. See you then." I paused. "Wait- how do we get to the hotel?"

"That is a very good question." Jack said, looking towards Rudy & Bobby.

Both smiled sheepishly while my grandma rolled her eyes.

"See, this is why I came along. Let's go rent a car."

**~Screen Change~**

**At the broadway stage**

untitled_238/set?id=67919005&lid=2099044

"And this is the stage." Mr. Berkley said as I walked out onto this massive stage that I swear is the size of the bottom floor of the mall back home.

"Whoa-" I say in awe, but then realizing how many seats are actually there. And how we sold out for Friday's show. "Uh- Ho-How long are the practices?" I ask nervously.

"Don't worry Missy. You know the songs and the movie by heart and the stunts don't take that long to learn." He said as he walked down the stage steps and sat down on the first row of seats. The guys where out in the audience- They couldn't come_ everywhere_ with me. But by the looks of it, they where having just a grand 'ole time running and jumping up and down the isles.

I laughed at them and rolled my eyes, then turned back to the stage. I'm telling you, I feel like an ant.

The guys noticed me and I waved for them to come up here.

"Whoa- this is huge!" Eddie said in awe as the gang climbed the stairs.

"Yup. I feel like an ant." I say, scrunching my nose up at the stage.

The guys laughed.

"Missy-" My head snapped down to a man standing next to Mr. Berkley. "I'm Mr. Peters, the director." He said.

I walked over closer to the edge of the stage so I could see him better.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I say, smiling.

He stepped a little closer but he was still a good 3 or 4 yards away from me. His eyes scanned me from head to toe and I suddenly felt like hiding.

"How old are you?" He asked me. I looked at the guys then back at Mr. Peters. "14, sir."

He nodded, "Ahh.. Okay. Tell ya what, I'm still not convinced you can sing, Mr. Berkley's brain can be a bit off. Would you mind playing a song for me?" He asked.

Man. This guy is a stickler. Or something. Still, I nod and turn to the guys.

Some prop ladies bring out drums, a guitar, a base, a microphone & a keyboard.

"Okay, uh-" I'm now standing in front of the microphone while Eddie was back on drums (He and Jerry switch if there's no need for base. Jerry & Jack are on co-lead guitar & Milton is still on his keyboards. "This is a new song that I wrote-" I saw the look on Mr. Peters face and realized I was boring him. "I hope you like it." I say in a small voice.

_Flirtatious Irresistible with a bubbly affection,  
Were moving in the l-love direction,  
Mysterious in treating,  
that's what you've been told  
This one girl on your mind  
that you wanted just to hold_

_I'm giving you a warning_  
_telling you don't_  
_You know that's a lie_  
_so you say that you_  
_won't fall in love with me_  
_I'm giving you a warning telling you to stop_  
_I'm in your mind while you like it or not_  
_Don't fall in love with me_

_Whatever you do don't dream about me_  
_What ever you do don't you fall in love with me_  
_What ever you do don't dream about me_  
_What ever you do don't you fall in love with me_

_I'll keep it in my mind_  
_I'll keep it in my dreams_  
_I told you this would happen_  
_why you didn't listen to me_  
_Ooh baby you're falling in love you see_

_I'm telling you to back attention built_  
_My heart is yours if my lips are sealed_  
_Don't fall in love with me_

_Argumentations just brings us closer_  
_Now you feel a connection come over us_  
_And you can't let go_  
_Even though I told you no..._

_Whatever you do don't dream about me_  
_Whatever you do don't you fall in love with me_  
_Whatever you do don't dream about me_  
_Whatever you do don't you fall in love with me_

_I'll keep it in my mind_  
_I'll keep it in my dreams_  
_I told you this would happen_  
_why you didn't listen to me_  
_Ooh baby_  
_you're falling in love you see_

_Flirtatious Irresistible with a bubbly affection,_  
_were moving in the l-love direction,_  
_Mysterious in treating,_  
_that's what you've been told_  
_This one girl on your mind_  
_that you wanted just to hold_

_to see me, want me, hear me,_  
_thieve me, you don't have to chat_  
_and you know you want to be with me_  
_Love me hold me don't you let go of me_  
_look me in the eyes and promise me..._

_Whatever you do don't dream about me_  
_Whatever you do don't you fall in love with me_  
_Whatever you do don't dream about me_  
_Whatever you do don't you fall in love with me_

_I'll keep it in my mind_  
_I'll keep it in my dreams_  
_I told you this would happen_  
_why didn't you listen to me_

_Ooh baby_  
_you're falling in love you see_  
_Ooh baby_  
_I'm falling in love with you..._

I stood there for a minute while everybody clapped (Who was in the theater & had stopped to watch.). The director stood there, staring at me.

I lean over to Jack, "Was I that bad?"

But, before Jack could say anything else the director spoke up.

"No. No, you where not. You where amazing." he said climbing the stairs onto the stage.

I smiled.

"You wrote that, you said?"

I nodded, "Yeah, on my way here. ...To New York I mean.."

He smiled & nodded, "Let's get rehearsing. I have a feeling we'll have a big audience."

I smile, nodd and let out a deep sigh.

_Please let me NOT embarrass myself._

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

cgi/set?id=69482309

I quickly run into the boys room that they where staying in at the hotel and slammed the door shut behind me.

All eyes in the room turned to me.

I widened my eyes and leaned against the door.

"Missy," Milton started and I snapped my head towards him. "Whatcha doin?"

"Hiding from Kim." I say walking inside more.

"Why?" Rudy asked me tieing his tie.

"She's making me look like a clown." I say, trying to wipe off the make-up off my cheek.

The guys slightly laughed and shook their heads in amusement.

"Uh- Missy, Make-up might be a good idea. You'll wash out under all the lights on the stage tonight." I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I guess I'll look like a ghost then." I shrug.

Jack makes a face, laughs and shakes his head again.

"Well, just get dressed." He said, obviously amused by the situation.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

untitled_244/set?id=68366072&lid=2099044

About 20 minutes later, after falling and bumping and knocking over how many things, I finally was dressed.

"Guys. It's official. I hate premieres." I say, walking out of the bathroom.

"Why?" Eddie asks before they all turn around and see me.

When they see me they stop tieing their shoes & putting on their jackets and just stare at me.

I felt myself shift my weight under the sudden attention.

"What? Is this OK?" Not really sure why I'm asking a room full of 14-year-old boys that question but it was the only thing I could think of.

Jerry was the first to recover himself and he clears his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, It's great."

"If it helps.. Kim picked it out." I say.

Jerry laughs, stands up and walks towards me.

"You look great. Stop worrying."

I look at him for a second, smiling til I snap myself out of it and shook my head.

"Well. I'm gonna go get my tennis shoes because I AM NOT wearing heals until we get there."

**~Kickin It With You!~**

At the premiere the guys where having a little too much fun I think, because everybody wanted to interview them or take a picture with them. Apparently it's easier to squeeze information about a 'star' from one of their friends. But they're too busy talking about themselves, so I'm not worried.

I already posed for pictures so right now I'm just standing around, looking around.

Then all of the sudden some reporters come up to the railing a couple of feet away from me and start calling my name.

I look over towards them and decide to walk over to the first lady I saw.

I knew how these interviews went so I'm not worried but what I didn't know was that once you did an interview with one person, everybody was shoving their tape recorders and microphones right next to the person who actually interviewing you.

How do celebrities do this?

I honestly felt like a tiny fish in a sea of piranhas.

Still, I took the microphone from the girl and introduced myself to the camera.

"Hey, I'm Missy Anderson from the broadway production of 'The Little Mermaid' and we're here on the green carpet (Yes. The carpet is green. Haha.) celebrating it's 20 years on Broadway **(I have no idea how long it's actually been on Broadway. :P ) **and I'm standing in for Ariel for one show only, opening night, this friday." Long introduction, I know, but that's what Mr. Berkley told me to say.

"So Missy, how excited are you to perform to all these people? I understand you haven't performed to a big crowd before, are you nervous?"

_Well I am now!_

There was just something about these people that was so intimidating and made me want to shrink down into a shell.

And these people get right to the point. Geesh.

"Uh, I'm really excited. I actually have played to about this many people before. We played a couple of songs in LA to open up a new client for Moon Records. No, I'm not really nervous, just excited. I've always wanted to perform professionally so it's a great accomplishment." I tell her.

"You're how old now?"

"14."

"And they're letting a 14-year-old small town nobody play a 16-year-old mermaid?"

_Uh... Yeah? Does it matter?_

"Uhhh, Yeah..." I say, sort of uncertain why she was asking me that.

"My sources tell me you came here with your best friends. Most of them being boys." Oh Gosh. "Any one of them extra special to you?"

I wanted to face palm myself for even bringing the guys here.

"UH- I-" Jerry was standing a couple of feet away and was noticing me struggle and came over & saved me from this crazy interview.

"No, We're all just her best friends and that's all we think of her as."

Thing is.. Is he lying? Does he think of me as more? Or is he telling the truth and I'm really just a best friend to him.

"Now, if you excuse us, we have a party to go rock." And he put an arm around me and we walked away.

"Thanks for the save, Jerry." I tell him as we meet up with the guys and he removes his arm.

"Anytime. Those paparazzi are just jerks making a living off of other people's mess ups." He tells me.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

After the whole premiere thing, I decided I needed to think.

So, I'm sitting on my balcony, still in my dress, but I had my pink bathrobe on over it & I had ditched my heels, hairstyle & jewelry back in my room.

Jerry came out onto the balcony and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"I guess." I shrug.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"It's weird. I was signing autographs as 'Ariel' for so many little girls tonight... I never thought I'd be doing this."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked, smiling.

I turned to face him. "The director wants me to play Ariel."

When he gives me a look, I take a deep breath and say, "Permanently."

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA! :D I'm horrible. :P So, actually, I was gonna make this a longer chapter so I could just finish the storyline of this but this much was done & you guys deserve an update. SO, there will be a part 3... I just have no idea when it'll be up. :P**

**I also have a sequel coming up that I'm totally pumped about! :) More details on that later but there's a chapter after part 3 that I'm SOOO PUMPED about! :DD I think you'll like it too ;) **

**Okay, Review please... blah blah blah, you should know this by now & check out two stories that I'm co-writing with one of my best online friends, StupidlyGenuis, and our name is NaturallyWritten so yeah! :) And follow us on Twitter at NaturallyWritte**

**:) Our two stories are 'The Girl Who Didn't Cry Wolf' and 'Behind The Borders', so please check them out! :))**

**Alright. I have nothing more to say other then I'll update faster if you REVIEW! :)**

**PS: It was Dylan Riley Snyder's birthday yesterday! If you didn't wish him a Happy Birthday, it's not too late too! :)**

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**


	21. Chapter 21 Don't Forget To Remember Me 3

**Sorry for like the major cliffy in the last chapter! :D I just love cliffhangers. :D :) Well, I hate ****_reading_**** them, I love writing them. :DD **

**So, without futher ado, Part 3! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It, 'Don't Forget To Remember Me' by: Carrie Underwood or 'Walk Away' by: Vanessa Hugens.**

* * *

_Last Time on 'The More Boys I Meet, The More I Love My Dog'_

_"The director wants me to play Ariel."_

_ "Permanently."_

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know what you're gonna do?!" Kim screeched.

I shrugged, "Well. It's really simple really. ... -I don't know what I'm gonna do." I tell her, giving her a look.

She rolls her eyes, "Missy, You can't just not go! We're talking Broadway! That's huge!" Kim gushed.

"I don't know. It seems like a lot to take in." I say slumping down on my bed. The guys where standing around Kim and I's hotel room and Kim was laying on her bed and I was well... slouching on mine.

"So? You'll get used to it!" Kim says.

I look at the guys then back at my lap. "Not after the disaster tonight." I say quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"Uh- Missy- You may or may not wanna see this..." Rudy calls. I whipped my head to where Rudy was standing and he saw that he was looking at something on his phone. He turned to the TV and flipped it onto some channel. I shared a look with Kim while we stood up and walked over to the TV.

Onscreen was a reporter- the reporter that I had talked to earlier that evening- with the words "Broadway Directors Gone Insane?" Written in Red at the top of the screen.

"People can't stop buzzing about the normal 14-year- old Missy Anderson who is filling in for the actress playing Ariel in The Little Mermaid for opening night, on the Broadway stage, this friday." Silent video (You could see me but you couldn't hear me.) showed up in a box next to her of our interview from earlier. I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"The teenager is new to perfessionaly performing, and hasn't done anything infront of an audience before her performance earlier this evening at the opening party."

"What?" All the guys say. I wince and feel like dying.

"Her performance of her orignal song 'Crazy Dreams' made us think she was a sweet, down to earth, small town girl, but when we talked to her, it seems like the fame has _already _gone to her head that she didn't bother herself enough to answer the questions fully." I wince again and Jerry gives me a hug. I burry my face in his shoulder, not wanting to hear this.

The video from earlier came off of mute and filled the whole screen. "'You're how old now?''14.''And this is the first time you've ever performed infront of people?' 'Uhhh, Yeah...'"

"Wait a second, she didn't say that- I heard her it was something about her, a 14 year old, playing a 16 year old mermaid." Jack said, disbelief ringing throughout his voice. I wince and try to keep myself from loosing it.

"'My sources tell me you came here with your best friends. Most of them being boys.'-"

Kim talks over the reporter, "I'd like to know what her sources are..." then she starts to mumble something I can't hear.

"Kim..." Milton warns. I hear Kim stop talking and the reporter is now back on the screen.

"I'm thinking that this small town girl is has a small case of diva-ness. Watch out Broadway, this star obvouisly can't handle sharing the spotlight with anyone but herself. That was live from the Green Carpet just a mere couple hours ago, now to Billy with weather."

I pull away from Jerry and wipe under my eyes with my sleeve.

I suddenly want to go home.

"_Diva-ness_?" Eddie asks.

I shrug and flop back down on my bed.

"I wanna go home!" I say loudly into the sheets, making it sound muffled.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

"

I walked into the Broadway stage with the gang behind me and Jerry next to me.

But when I pushed open the big wooden doors, cameras where pointed at me, microphones shoved in my face and lights flashing in my eyes. I had to cover my eyes from the blinding white light.

"Great." I mumbled.

"How do celebrities do this?" Kim yelled over the reporters shouting things at me.

"That's what I'd like to know!" I yell back at her.

Jack taps my shoulder and points to the stage. I see Mr. Berkley standing there with a microphone. I nod and we push through the reporters and run up the aisle, and up onstage.

"Okay, Listen up crazy, pea sized brain, paparazzi people." I say into the microphone as Jack & Jerry grab the guitars, Milton goes and turns on the keyboard, and Eddie grabs his drumsticks and sits behind the drums. "I'm not who that reporter says I am. Okay? I'm a 14 year old freshman, from Colorado, I'm a twin, and me and my family moves around a lot. I really am not who you think I am. This is a song I came up with last night. Please just listen before you go around telling people you know me, when you don't."

_18 years have come and gone_

_ For momma they flew by_

_ But for me they drug on and on_

_ We were loading up that Chevy_

_ Both tryin' not to cry_

_ Momma kept on talking_

_ Putting off good-bye_

_ Then she took my hand and said_

_ 'Baby don't forget_

_Before you hit the highway_

_ You better stop for gas_

_ There's a 50 in the ashtray_

_ In case you run short on cash_

_ Here's a map and here's a Bible_

_ If you ever lose your way_

_Just one more thing before you leave_

_ Don't forget to remember me'_

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home_

_ And those bills there on the counter_

_ Keep telling me I'm on my own_

_ And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night_

_ And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright_

_ Before we hung up I said_

_ 'Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall_

_ And tell Memaw that I miss her_

_ Yeah, I should give her a call_

_ And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl_

_ Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be_

_ Don't forget to remember me'_

_Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray_

_ I haven't done this in a while_

_ So I don't know what to say but_

_ 'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place_

_ Yeah, I know there are more important things,_

_ But don't forget to remember me_

_ But don't forget to remember me'_

I smiled as everybody clapped and cheered.

Mr. Berkley came up onstage.

"So Missy, what do you think about being the full-time Ariel?" He asked me.

"I-" I looked at the guys who were now standing behind me. They nodded. "I don't know. Give me a couple hours."

"2 hours, and that's all you got. Sorry but sweetheart, if you're not going to do it, I need to hold auditions."

I nod.

**~Kickin It With You!~**

untitled_153/set?id=64944346&lid=2099044

"Missy?" I turn around to face Jerry standing in the doorway. I'm out on the balcony of my hotel room, looking out over the NYC skyline.

"Hey Jerry."

He comes and stands next to me.

"Missy, why are you on the fence about this?"

"Because- Because I've moved around enough already, Jerry, I don't want to move _again_. Plus, I couldn't stand leaving you-" I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from saying anything else. "You guys." I coughed, trying to cover it up. He nodded, like he didn't hear my slip-up.

"You wouldn't be leaving us, after the 8 months of the show is over, you can come back to Seaford. Plus we can video chat you every day."

I look over at him and sigh.

_I guess I should've known better,_

_ to believe I'm a lucky chain, Oh._

_ I lent my heart out forever,_

_ and finally learned each other's names._

_I tell myself, "this time it's different."_

_ No goodbyes, cause eyes can't bear to say it._

_ "I'll never survive on one that's coming",_

_ If I stay, Ooh!_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back._

_ Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad._

_ You know I'm strong, but I can't take that._

_ Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!_

_ (Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!_

_ (Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah._

_I really wish I could blame you, but I know_

_ That it's no one's fault. No, No. No, No_

_ Cinderella with no shoe, and_

_ the prince that doesn't know he's lost._

_ He says that her face is so familiar, and_

_ Goodbye with just the same old song._

_ But this time I will not surrender!_

_ 'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back._

_ Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad._

_ You know I'm strong, but I can't take that._

_ Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!_

_ (Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!_

_ (Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah._

_Ooh, I've got to let it go._

_ Start protecting my heart and soul._

_ Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again._

_ Not again!_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back._

_ Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad._

_ You know I'm strong, but I can't take that._

_ Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)_

_ Oh, just Walk Away!_

_ (Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!_

_ (Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!_

_ (Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away._

_ (Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh.._

_ Ooh.._

**~Kickin' It with You!~ **

dont_forget_to_remember_me/set?id=64632843&lid=2099044

"And 5, 6, 7, 8!" I watched from the front row of the theater, feeling slightly depressed. I blew a piece of a hair out of my face as I rested my head in my hand.

The gang had went home a week ago and I had chosen to take the deal. Although being here and doing the show was fun, it was way more fun when I could finish a show and run off and tell the guys how many times I had messed up and nobody even noticed.

I pulled out my phone and sighed when I just saw my basic lock screen.

Nothing.

I hadn't talked to the guys in a week.

Except Jack, I called him every night. Problem is, now I'm 3 hours ahead of them, so we rarely got time to have a two minute conversation.

I sighed and put my face in my hands, leaning my elbows on my knees.

If I knew I was going to be this miserable, I would never have stayed.

I'm living with my aunt until the show ends in 8 months. **(Broadway shows do 8 shows a week for 8 months [I think they like the number 8 :P] :)) **And I had fun, don't get me wrong, but I felt like I was faking a smile all the time.

Did I really want to be doing this if it made me this depressed?

**~Kickin It With You!~ -in Seaford**

"Have you talked to Missy, Jack?" Jerry asked his friend as they packed up from an oddly quiet practice.

"Yeah, She's having fun." Jack said, half faking a smile, half smiling. "New York's food is better then the cafeteria food here, she says." Jack laughs slightly and the guys laugh too.

"It's weird- it seems quiet without her here." Eddie says.

Milton nods, "Yeah! And I almost miss her falling flat on her face in front of Jerry."

The guys laugh but stop when Kim holds up her hand and steps toward Jerry, "Wait- Jerry, you knew she likes you, right?"

Jerry nodded and Milton says, "Kim, it's kind of hard to miss."

Kim waves her hand at Milton to tell him to be quiet and says, "Why didn't you say something to her before we left? Don't you want to have a girlfriend?"

"Of course I do. I- It just wouldn't be fair to her. I'm not what she needs. She needs a guy who's not as-"

"Goofy? What if I like that?"

_What the-_

The Warrior's head snapped around to the dojo doors to see a certain smiling Wasabi Warrior standing there, with a suitcase and a coat draped over her arm.

"MISSY!" The warriors yelled running over to me, almost tackling me over onto my butt, embracing me in a giant group hug.

"Why aren't you in New York!?" Eddie asked once they all released me from their grasp.

"I missed you guys too much." I smiled and sighed. "SO- when I graduate high school I'm playing Ariel over in New York for 8 months then and I just signed with Mr. Berkley's friend's record label." I informed them.

They cheered and gave me another big hug.

"Hey, this calls for some Falafel!" Jack says.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I actually missed his greasy stomach ache balls." I laugh.

They laugh at me and head out the door.

"We'll catch up with you guys!" Jerry called after them, as he grabbed my arm gently.

"We will?" I questioned him.

"I have to tell you something." He said.

I smiled and urged him to go on.

* * *

**I'm so evil. :P Okay, Review and the next chapter will be the last one of this story! :O BUT- I'm doing a sequel so look out for that! :)**

**And don't worry- I'll stop tortureing you with this MissyxJerry stuff very soon ;) **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**~Max1098**


	22. Chapter 22 I Knew You Where Trouble

**Okay! So this is the last chapter of this story! D''': I know, I'm sad to see it end. This was my first ever story to be posted on here and the response I got was incredible and y'all made me feel at home and very blessed with the awesome reviews. Your reactions are priceless and I'll never forget this. You guys made this story possible, I never thought I'd be able to pull of a 70K word, 21 chapter story. You guys are the best! :)**

**Since you guys are so awesome- I'm doing a Sequel! :) I don't have a title for it yet, so if you want to submit a title, I might use it. :) **

**Anyway... The last chapter of the more boys I meet D':**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It. I do own Missy though. **

**PS: I realize Kim will be a little bit OOC for part of this chapter, but that's how her character has to be for this storyline to make sense. :) She'll go back to normal, don't worry. :) **

* * *

untitled_392/set?id=71800800&lid=2099044

"I know right-" I laugh. Right now I'm in the ice cream shop with the boys, waiting for Kim to get here so we can go to sound check for a show we're doing tonight here in the mall.

"Missy- how's the new song?" Milton asks.

I smile, "It's done." I say crossing my arms proudly.

"-She's not gonna tell us what it is." Jack says, eyeing me from across the table.

A smirk grows on my face.

"Really? Why not?!" Jerry asks from next to me.

"Because it's a surprise." I say. "-And you guys annoy me."

"W-" I cut Jerry off. "Yes. You guys annoy me."

"...Is this your time of the month or something?" Jack asks me.

I give him a glare and after kicking his knee & him releasing a painfull squeal, I say,"No... I just need to practice it a little bit more before I can show you guys. It's a hard song."

"You can still tell us what it's about!" Milton says, exasperated from the other side of me.

"Nope. I really can't." I mumble, widening me eyes for a second.

"Why not?" Eddie asks.

"Because...-" I glance at the boys then back down at the table. "Because...-you won't get it." I say.

"How-" Jack's question was cut off by Kim bursting into the restaurant with an excited look on her face.

"GUYS!" She yells, throwing her hands on our table with a loud bang. I jump back and look at her.

"What!" I say back to her in the same manner she just yelled at us.

"I got a date!" she says happily.

"A- A date?" Jack chokes out. I wince and look at Jerry, Milton & Eddie. "With who?"

I knew Jack was trying to stay calm but he was trying really hard not to freak out.

"Yeah! ...You do know what a date is, don't you Jack?" She asks glaring at him. I raise my eyebrow at him. Why is she suddenly mad at Jack?

Jack gives her a look and stands up. "Of course I know what a date is."

"I just wanted to make sure. Cause sometimes I wonder if you've ever heard of it."

Jack and Kim where now eyeing each other with a dangerous glare.

I look at the boys and we all slouch down lower in our seat.

"Wait- Who's this date with and why do we care?" Eddie asks.

"It's with Brett. And you care because I need Missy to go on a double date with us." She says.

When I hear my name and 'double date' in the same sentence I shoot up to a sitting position.

"WHAT?" I yell, snapping my head towards her.

Kim sighs, "Brett can only go if his annoying best friend goes too. Apparently he already made plans with him and felt bad about canceling and his friend has a crush on you or something. SO, you're coming on a double date with us."

I look at the guys and back at Kim. I open my eyes to say something but Jerry beats me to it. "What if she doesn't want to go?"

"Uh- Are you Missy?" Jerry opened his mouth to reply to Kim's question but Kim answered for him. "No. Missy, you'll like him. He's a dork- like you!"

"Gee... That's great." I say putting on a fake smile. "Wait- Hey!"

"I mean, he's really funny. You'll like him. Please!" Kim begs, putting her hands in a praying position and giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"...Is there anyway to get out of it?" I question after staring at her for a second.

"Nope."

"Fine." I mumble through gritted teeth, slouching down further in my chair.

**~Kickin' It Theme Song!~**

"Dude- I don't get it. If you didn't want her to go- Why didn't you say something?" Jack asked as he, Milton, Eddie & Jerry walked through the mall to get to the stage to do sound check for their show tonight.

Missy had to run home & change and Kim... is who knows where.

"Because- I was afraid Kim was gonna beat me up." Jerry whined.

Eddie stops, which makes the group of boys stop with him, and holds up his hand. "Wait a second- weren't you going to tell her you like her?"

Jerry awkwardly shoves his hands in his pockets of his jeans. "Welll..."

"Jerry..." Milton says, "What did you do?"

Jerry pulls his hands out of his pockets and throw them to his sides, making them slap against his jeans. "I tried dude, I really did, but it just... wouldn't come out."

"So... you chickened out?" Eddie asks.

"NOO! I chickened out- wait..."

Milton makes a face at his latino friend. "What does she see in you?"

Jerry gives him a glare and Eddie points to Jack.

"Wait- What was up with you and Kim? You never fight. About anything." Eddie asks.

Now the boys attention was directed towards Jack.

Jack groans, "I don't know. Girls confuse me."

"Hi-five brother." Jerry groans with him and they hi-five and make a face.

Milton shakes his head and facepalms. "And once again it's up to ole' Milty to solve your problems!"

"Well- you solve school problems really well." Jerry says.

Milton makes a face at him, "I gotta go talk to Missy," Milton mumbles before taking off towards the stage.

**~Screen Flip~**

cgi/set?id=71806415

"MISSY!" I hear someone calling from behind me.

I smile and turn around and I see Milton sprinting up to me, almost out of breath.

I put my bottle of water down on the stage and wait for him to catch his breath.

"What's up?" I ask him.

He grabs my shoulders and says, "You," Pant "Are," Pant "Confusing!"

I make a face at him, "Excuse me?"

He lets go of me and I straighten my back.

"Whatever. I'll deal with you two later. Where's Kim?" He asks me.

"Backstage with the sound guy-" I say, still slightly weirded out by his attitude at the moment. I point backstage and he takes off to where I pointed.

I widen my eyes and climb onstage.

_Well... That was weird._

**~Kickin' It with you!~**

_I wish it didn't feel like this, I don't wanna miss this kiss._

I stopped and we all clapped.

"Great job guys. Until tonight!" I say before jumping off the stage.

A couple sound people laugh at me and I pick up my bag.

"Missy!" Kim runs up to me.

I turn around to face her as the guys put their instruments back on their stands or turn them off and climb down off the stage.

"I got a dress for you for tonight!" She says excitedly as she holds up a bag.

"Wait- Where is this date?" I ask her.

By now the boys where standing behind me, very interested in this conversation.

"A restaurant!"

I give her a look.

**~Screen Flip!~**

untitled_292/set?id=69913149&lid=2099044

"A restaurant of what kind!?" I yell at her through Falafel Phil's doors. "Are we having dinner with the President or two boys?!"

Phil had locked up but had let Kim, me and the guys go in there before the 'date'. The guys where going to wait here until the date was done. We had a show right after it.

I was hiding outside Falafel Phil's doors because I feel stupid.

"Missy! You look great! Come in here!" Kim yells.

I slump my shoulders and walk into Falafel Phil's.

The boys stopped what they where doing and just did a double take of me.

"Kim- I feel stupid." I tell her. "Can I please wear something else?" I ask her.

"No!" I cross my arms. "Plus, you feel stupid because you have flats on silly! Here, try these." She hands me a box of shoes.

I open the lid and raise an eyebrow at her. "You're kidding me."

She shakes her head and I mumble something under my breath as I sit down and fasten the heels on my feet.

I stand up. "Happy?"

"Very. It gives you a couple of inches of hight." Kim says.

I roll my eyes. "I like being short." I say.

"Too bad." Kim says as she grabs my wrist as she pulls me out of Falafel Phil's.

I look back at the guys.

"If I'm not back in an hour- call the police." I tell them before I follow Kim out the door.

**~Kickin' It With you!~**

Oh yeah. _It'll be fun! He's a great guy! It'll be great!_

Yeah.

No.

Last time I believe her.

This guy is so self-centered I swear, I fully expect him to pull out a mirror and start talking to his reflection.

"Uh huh..." I say boredly as I stare at my full plate of food.

Good thing is, Kim & Brett look like they're having fun.

Although, the guy who I've learned name is Derek, was mostly boasting about everything.

He thinks he's hilarious and he thinks he's the coolest guy on the planet.

Ummm.. No.

"And then, I caught my own pass!" He said, over-dramatically, using a piece of meat as a football and reacting it out with it.

"Is that so?" I say in the same monotone I've used almost all evening- and he doesn't even notice.

I feel my purse vibrate next to me. "Excuse me for a second." I say, pulling it out.

_New Text Message_

_From: Jerry_

_Hey there, It's been an hour and 45 minutes- should I call the police? _

_-Jer_

I smile & laugh a little as I text him back.

_To: Jerry_

_YES! I'm dying over here! Jerry, please you have to come get me out of this date! ...I also gotta get out of this dress- It's squeezing me to death. Please! I don't care what you do- I'll do anything. PLEASE! THIS GUY IS KILLING ME! _

_S.O.S., Help!_

_~Mel_

A couple of seconds later I get a reply. Lucky for me, Derek is too self absorbed in playing with his food to notice that I'm having a conversation with another guy.

Not like I would care if he did notice.

Because there is no way in heck that I'm going on another date with him.

_From: Jerry_

_Ha-ha. ...Anything? }:)_

I roll my eyes at him.

_To: Jerry_

_Ha-ha. (That was sarcasm.) Within a reasonable manner, yes. _

I get one a couple of seconds later.

_From: Jerry_

_Relax, I'm just messing around. Sure, me and the guys will be there in a couple of minutes._

True to his word, a couple of minutes (That felt like a couple of hours) later him and the guys show up outside the restaurant. One of the walls is glass so I can see them. They're in some group huddle then I see them all clap and I have to roll my eyes.

A couple of seconds later Jerry comes into the restaurant and puts a hand on my back.

"Missy- you need to go, Jack got hurt doing some karate move." Jerry tells me.

"OH bummer, I really don't wanna leave- okay bye!" I yell before me and Jerry run out of the restaurant.

Once outside, I smile at them. "Thanks for the save guys."

"That bad?" Jack asks, laughing.

"The guy talked about _nothing _in 10 million words." I groan. "I am never going on another date with him or another double date with Kim... ever." I say.

Eddie & Milton seem to have gotten Kim to come out as well and they come out of the restaurant now.

"Missy- Great news! We're going on another double date!" She says happily.

"NO!" I yell at her.

"It's with-"

"NO! NO! NO!" I yell, covering my ears with my hands.

The guys raise their eyebrows at me and chuckle.

"Missy-" Kim says but I can't hear her with my hands over my ears. She yanks my hands away from my ears and yells, "MISSY! Chill! It's not with Derek!"

I release a deep sigh, "Good."

"It's with his other friend, Lester." She says with a smile.

I drop my hands from my hips in a dramatic fashion, "I am NOT going on anther date with one of Brett's brainless friends."

Kim gives me a look, "This guy is totally different from Derek. PLEASE Missy?"

I make a face, "Fine." I say through gritted teeth.

"YAY!" Kim claps happily, "Okay- We're going on a picnic tomorrow night."

"Whatever. But- If I go, I get to pick out my own outfit." I say.

"But-"

"Kim..." I say in a warning tone.

"Fine." She says through gritted teeth.

_At least I can pick out my own outfit..._

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

untitled_293/set?id=69917083&lid=2099044

"And this is why I don't let you pick out your own outfits." Kim says.

We're in Falafel Phil's again and Kim apparently doesn't like my outfit... at all.

"What's wrong with it? _I_ like it." I say, looking down at myself.

"And that is precisely why I don't like you picking out your own outfits." Kim says before grabbing her bag. "Whatever, let's just go."

"Yay..." I say as I follow her out of the restaurant.

**~Kickin' It with You!~**

**(AN: Have any of y'all seen Sonny with a chance? The one episode where Sonny & Chad are on a fake date in the car? This scenery looks exactly like that- minus the cars. :P :))**

Kim was right. This guy wasn't like Derek.

No, This guy was differently horrid.

For one thing, he's invading my personal space way more then nessisary. He's asked me numorous times if I would be his girlfriend and I have repeaditly told him no. At least with Derek I didn't feel like I had to keep my eye on him at every minute to make sure he won't do something that'll make me feel uncomfertable.

Plus, this guy must not own a belt & his pants are too big because his pants are hanging down. Even when he's sitting. The guy thinks he's so bad and cool that I seriously want to smack him upside the face to give him a reality check.

And just recently he's found it convient to talk about all these video games that I've that I've vegly remembered Jack and the guys talking about.

Kill.

Me.

Now.

_Missy Anderson's Status Update_

_Double date. And the other couple is no where in sight. I seriously am ready to throw this guy to China to be eaten by a dragon. _

_Mood: Uncomfertable :S_

"So, Gorgeous," I cringed. I have told Sam (That's his name) to stop calling me that.

..We can see how well he listens.

"What's it like having a record deal?" He asks. -I'm starting to think that's the only reason why he likes me.

I hug my legs closer to my chest, "It's good, I guess, I haven't gone into the studio yet to record anything for my album but... you know. It's the life of a teenager." I laugh nervously.

...Did what I just said even make any since?

Sam moved a piece of hair out of my face and I moved away from him, moving his hand from my face.

"Okay, I was trying to be nice about this, but I'm sorry- I'm just not interested, Okay?" I said.

Then, he tried to kiss me. This time, I really did slap him.

"Did you not just hear me?!" I yelled at him, grabbing his wrist and yanking him onto his feet. "I said I'm not interested- and I think I know why all the other girls aren't as well!" I say before kicking his butt (litterally) sending him flying towards his car. He looks back and glares at me and I shrug.

"Wow," I jump at the sudden voice behind me. I sigh and make a face at the person once I see who it is.

"Hi Jerry." I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well," Jerry crosses his arms and gives me a look. I raise an eyebrow in his direction. "That's certainly not a side of you that I've seen before." He says.

I nod and cross my arms, "Yeah, it doesn't come out...ever." I say, shaking my head.

He nods, "Except for now."

I nod and make a face, "Yeah.. It's not a pretty side of me, that's for sure."

"You're right, It's not pretty." He says.

I give him a look, "Gee. Thanks."

"Because all of you is beautiful." He says.

Rarely do I get shocked enough that my mouth drops open... this was one of those times that it did drop open.

"Wow, Thank you." I say after I just registered what he had just said. He smiles and my eyes flicker down to the picnic. "Well. I'm stuck with a whole picnic- wanna help me finish it?" I ask, picking up a sandwich and tossing it to him.

He catches it, "Sure."

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

We are almost done the picnic but we still have some stuff left.

"Man, Kim packed enough for an army." Jerry says as he pulls more stuff out of the basket.

"Speaking of- where is she?" I looked around. Jerry turned to look over his shoulder then he looked back at the fruit he was pulling out.

"Found her." He says gesturing over his shoulder.

"What- Oh lord." I say, turning to look over my shoulder. I see Kim, Brett and _Jack_. "You have got to be kidding me- Kim's gonna kill him! Why is he here?" I ask Jerry, still looking at Jack, Brett and Kim.

I see Jerry shrug out of the corner of my eye. "Your mom drove us here."

"Why- Wait- Why where you even here?" I ask, looking at Jerry now.

"Well, it would be much easier to save you from a jerk if I didn't have to drive up here." He says, lifting his head to look at me.

"Jerry- you can't drive yet." I tell him.

"Exactly." He says. I laugh and shake my head. "But- looks like you didn't need my saving this time."

I nod, "Yeah, No. I took care of that jerk by myself."

"Hey- Have you finished the song good enough to show me?" he asked me.

I sighed. I had brought my guitar because I figured if I was being forced into a double date, I might as well have my guitar to play if I have to sneak off in boredom.

"Jerry, Uh..." I say, wincing. He gives me a look, "I don't actually have a new song."

He nods once, "You don't..."

"No." I say, looking down at my lap.

"Why did you say you did then?" He asks.

"Because, You guys have been waiting a while for a new one and I didn't want to dispoint you guys." I tell him.

He sighed and leaned on his hand. "Missy, you could never dispoint us. We know you can't just whip up a song whenever we want you to. Much less a great one. We'd rather wait longer for a great one then wait hardly any time and get a suckish song- if you're even capable of writing a suckish song." He says.

I feel my lips tug into a smile and I look in his eyes. "Thank you." And I really meant it.

This boy was here everytime I needed him.

After a couple seconds of silence I dropped my eyes from his and looked down at my lap.

"Jerry, -Can I ask you something?" I ask finally.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him nod, "Of course. Anything."

"Remember those notes I got back, almost a year ago?" I ask him.

I see confusion flash across his face and he straightens his spine in suprise.

"Yeah... I remember..Why?"

I sigh, "Because on my first day here, I also got a text message. And ever since I kissed you that day in the hallway at school," I pull out my phone and scroll through a folder I had put these texts in. "I've been getting more." I hand him my phone.

He gives me a confused look as he takes my phone and scrolls through the texts.

"Ouch, Ouch, Yikes, Inapropriate, desgusting, immature, -Okay, how do they use that kind of language and get away with it?" He asks.

I shrug, "Like I would know." I sigh and turn to him. "I was hoping you might know who sent them- although I doubt it."

He sighs and after a second sratches the back of his neck nervously.

That was a dead give-away.

"What? I know that, Jerry- Spill it. _Please_."

He sighs and looks at me. "Lola and Grace sent them."

I widened my eyes and my mouth dropped open, "What? I thought they where done messing with me!"

He sighed and hands me my phone back. "Yeah- Well no. They got detention with me on Friday and I saw them send a couple- of course I didn't know who they where sending them to."

I slouch and a peice of hair falls in my face; I blow it off my face.

He pauses for a second and moves his head so I can see him. "You okay?"

I shrug, "I guess."

"Missy- None of that stuff they told you was true. You're amazing." He says.

I sigh and turn to face him, "I guess you're-" as my eyes met his- I forgot what I was going to say. He knew I forgot what I was going to say too, because he got that smug smile on his face again.

"I-I-" That's all I could get out.

He smiles and shuts me up with leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

_This boy is really annoying me... but I still love him._

**~Kickin' It with You!~**

untitled_237/set?id=67823478&lid=2099044

I walked into the dojo, all happy- even happier that the girls don't have any idea that me and Jerry kissed last night.

-I'd never hear the end of it.

But what I walk in to crushes my happy spirit into a broken heart.

Grace almost swallowing Jerry.

No, me and Jerry hadn't gotten together last night, but it still hurt.

Who goes and kisses one girl then goes and kisses another?

They heard somebody come into the dojo and broke apart.

Grace smirked when she saw me standing there with a very hurt look plastered on face.

And I didn't even try to hide it.

Then, at the best time possible (That was sarcasm), Kim and the rest of the Warriors come out of the locker rooms.

"Missy-" Jerry says walking fastly over to me.

I made an even more hurt expression on my face as he said, "It's not what it looks like-"

"Famous last words." I hear Eddie mumble to Jack. Jack puts his hand over Eddie's mouth.

"Jerry, I know we're not together but- what makes you think you can kiss me then turn around and cut off Grace's air supply." I say, guesturing a smug looking Grace standing behind him.

"Look- She kissed me. She's stronger then she looks, Missy." He says. I look away and cross my arms. "I don't know why you care anyway. Like you said- we're not even together." He says in the meanest tone I have ever heard come out of him.

I locked my eyes with his. I see all the color drain from Kim's face and the boys mouths drop open.

"You're right. I don't know why I care. I guess I just...do. And I thought you did too." I say.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Jerry asked- almost yelled.

"Oh, I don't know- Why don't you ask Grace?" I say back.

..I've lived with Jack my whole life- I know a comeback for everything.

"You really gotta stop with the jealousy!" He says.

"Stop? I haven't barely started!" I say, brushing off the wet heat begining to build up behind my eyes.

"Well then, stop expecting me and the guys to save you. We can't always be there- You have to learn how to defend yourself- but I know hard that'll be for you to stand up for yourself."

That did it.

I turned on my heel and ran out of the dojo.

He seriously thought that? That I didn't want to defend myself? That I expected everyone else to carry my heavy work?

I guess he doesn't know me like I thought he did.

"MISSY!" I hear several voices calling from behind, but I keep running.

And I'm running to the only place I knew I would feel better.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

Me and Jack have this massive tree house in our backyard, due to our many little brothers and sisters. But, the glitch is, our grandma also wanted a pond, so, the tree house is over looking a goergous blue pond.

I'm scribbling down lyrics as they come to me because after the semi-fight with Jerry, it sparked something that I hadn't felt before, therefor- POOF.

Inspiration for a new song.

The gang & Jerry had tried calling me numorous times, but I just let it ring.

After a while, I hear a knock from the door behind me.

I'm sitting on the balcony of the tree house, with my feet hanging off the side and my guitar in my lap.

I turn my head to see Jack leaning against the doorframe.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the lake.

I hear him let out a deep sigh, "Look, Missy," He walks over and sits down next to me. "I know that had to hurt you. It was written on your face." I nodd and he continues. "Jerry didn't mean that."

I sighed and shook my head. "No- If he didn't mean it, he wouldn't have said it. -He obvouisly doesn't know me like I thought he did."

Jack shook his head. "No- he does. To be fair, Missy, you don't mention your bullying problem very much."

I look at him, "Why do you think that is, Jack? If I talk about it- I break into tears. Plus- I don't want to sound like a sob story." I sighed and wiped my wet cheeks. "To his credit, I guess, you're the only one who knows why I wasn't able to defend myself."

Confusion flashes over his face, "Wait- You didn't tell them?"

"No! It's embarassing to say that whenever I'm faced with a bully- I just freeze. I can't move anything. Karate knowledge- poof! Gone." I shake my head. "I hate my life."

"Don't say that." Jack says.

I look at him. "Why?"

He sighs, "Normally, I would be so mad at Jerry right now. But- I saw the whole thing (before you walked in) and I know he was just stressed with Grace shoving her tongue down his throat."

I made a destgusted face and sigh, "Well, I still don't understand why he lashed out on me like that."

"He was just stressed. Please- if he comes to you- let him explain. He'll tell you the truth."

I sigh again.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

** untitled_147/set?id=64892229&lid=2099044**

"Alright guys, let's get this show on the road." I say, climbing the steps to the stage.

The crowd cheered as we stepped up and I smiled and waved at the mic.

"Okay- this is a new song, called "I Knew You Where Trouble". It's about that moment when you just wanna slap yourself silly because you knew the guy you had a massive crush on- or you where in a relationship with- turns out to be completely different then you thought." I pointed at Jack who started playing.

_Once upon time_  
_A few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights_  
_You got me alone_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_  
_And I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard_  
_You took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone_  
_When he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_So you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies_  
_He'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know_  
_That he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_And I heard you moved on_  
_From whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt_  
_Is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_  
_He was long gone_  
_When he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_So you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_When your sadest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_  
_Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_So you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

After the song me and the gang walked offstage and Jerry came up to me, "Missy-" but I pushed right past him and walked into the food court.

...

I'm no fun when I'm mad or heartbroken.

**~Kickin' It With You!~**

untitled_241/set?id=67926536&lid=2099044

I walked into the courtyard of the dojo, ready to beat up some dummies at practice when I saw Jerry coming towards me.

I turned on my heel and started walking the opposite direction without changing a thing about my facail expression.

But Jerry caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

I turned around.

"What." I ask him, in an annoyed voice.

"Look- I know you don't wanna hear appologies- so let me just say something."

I shrug and he says, "There's a difference between the guy you wrote about in your song; that was in the dojo a couple days ago, and the one here now."

"What is that, Jerry?" I ask him.

"This guy, actually cares about you. And this guy has wanted to ask you if you wanted to be his girlfriend since the day you met him." I sighed and cracked a small smile.

I lean up and plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"I forgive you. And... yes."

He smiles and grabs my hand.

I smile at him until Jack and Kim catch my eye.

They're standing infront of the dojo, talking.

But- they where both smiling like idiots.

_Well... this should be interesting..._

* * *

**So, I'm almost in tears here. D':**

**But- as I said, I will be doing a sequel, so Missy & the Warriors will be back! :)**

**Please Review, as always. :)**

**I love you all! :) WASABI! :) **

**See you in the sequel? :D :) **

**Xoxo, I love y'all! :) **

**~Max1098**

**Twitter: MissyandMeghan**


End file.
